


Scripted Fates

by HazelGatoya



Series: Gathering the Pieces [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Canonical Character Death, Everyone's trying their hardest, F/M, Gen, Help is coming later lol, King Leon | Leo, Leo is a disaster, Odin's POV, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, Realm Hopping, What else is new, we're doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelGatoya/pseuds/HazelGatoya
Summary: Nohr after the war. The trio who came from another world have quite a bit to deal with and decide now that Leo has been forced to take the throne. Odin isn't certain what the future holds anymore, but... an uncertain future has always been better than one that has been scripted out as far as he's concerned.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Here we goooo. I love comments, so please leave some below to tell me what you think. :)

    The world slowly swept around his senses like a ribbon of Nohrian silk. It was cool enough to be soothing tonight, the full moon giving the leaves of the trees surrounding the clearing a silver tinge. It gave  _everything_  a silver tinge except for the slowly dying fire that was surrounded by four people.  
  
    Only one of those people was awake, and his dark brown eyes were studying Odin. Odin swallowed. He knew those eyes all too well. The tousled obsidian hair that was highlighted silver by the moon was unfamiliar, as was his face, which spoke of shadows and storms he had been dragged through and had conquered with his own two hands. The callouses on those large hands told Odin that he was accustomed to using that gleaming steel sword by his side, which was also unfamiliar.  
  
    Every bit of softness and childish innocence had been slimmed away from this man. However, there was still kindness in those eyes he knew, along with the constant gleam of calculation that he hadn't been able to recognize at first. Those eyes had shadows and storms, had seen things that _hers_  never had, but they were still the same...  
  
    And so was the coat. The ankle-length black coat with the purple interior, golden lining and clasps that Odin had seen swirling in the heat of battle thousands of times. The six eyes of Grima were still the prominent mark, and the largest, red one that ran the length of the back crinkled as the man stood, brushing himself off. "Morgan," Odin whispered.  
  
    Morgan smiled, and Odin's last doubts about his identity vanished. It may have been a different face with far less innocence, but that brilliant, easy smile was still the same. "Odin," he greeted him at equal volume, then held up a hand when Odin opened his mouth in shock, casually gesturing toward his companions.  
  
    The one in the pale green cloak was stirring, hence Morgan's motion that Odin remain quiet. Odin looked closer at the other two, and started slightly when he recognized the red coat, tiny body, and braided hair peeking out of Nah's hood. The Nah he knew had purple hair, and this one had blonde, but it was unmistakably her. The other man he didn't know, but he rather reminded him of Uncle Chrom. He was bulkier, with shorter, spikier blue hair that a red band was tied around, and his clothes were far dirtier than Frederick and Aunt Sumia would ever allow Uncle Chrom's to be. His cape was red, and longer, and he had no Brand that Odin could see, but the man somehow reminded him of Uncle Chrom all the same.  
  
    The third figure was sitting up now, long black hair falling around him like a second cloak when his hood slipped off, large red eyes already wide awake and aware. Odin blinked, startled once again. This man had the same childish facial features as Nah, but the gleam in his eyes and the hard set of his expression made him seem far older. A red Brand marked his forehead, a vertical line struck through a tilted S shape, between the shorter swaths of dark hair that were partially hiding his face.  
  
     _Doesn't having your bangs so long bother you? They're almost in your eyes!_  
  
    Not all of us are as confident in our appearance as you are, Cynthia. The braids keep my hair from being a nuisance in battle, and that's all I need.  
  
    ...But you're really pretty, Nah...  
  
    "There's a magical disturbance. Can you feel it?" The man asked Morgan, his eyes narrowing.  
  
    "Yep. I have an idea of how to take care of it, though. It's not dangerous." Morgan bent down, picking up his sword. "Could I trouble you to keep watch for me, Soren?"  
  
    Soren gave a curt nod to Morgan's request, and the latter turned on his heel and strode away from the dead fire, into the darkness of the woods. Odin hurried after him. "He couldn't see me?" he asked after they'd been walking for a minute.  
  
    "Apparently this is a cousin-to-cousin chat... even if you're not my cousin." Morgan flashed him another smile over his shoulder, a gleaming bit of white in the shadows. "You  _must_  be shocked."  
  
    "The tongue of darkness can be stilled for the utter  _oddness_  of this situation," Odin replied with a grimace, running a hand through his spiky blond hair. "The demoness I thought to take as my partner for the eternities before realizing that my affections most certainly  _weren't_  reciprocated is walking before me and is  _rather decidedly male_ , knows the name of my fell form, and is also my cousin? Do you know why I left Ylisse as well?"  
  
    "Bits and pieces," Morgan replied offhandedly.  _Yep. Definitely Morgan._  "Though I'd rather not discuss what exactly I know since disintegration is an issue." He stopped, turning to face Odin, who also paused. Light actually filtered through the trees here, though it was nowhere near as well lit as that clearing had been. "Okay, I think that we're far enough away to be able to talk normally without giving Soren further proof that I am verifiably insane."  
  
    " _Further_  proof? I'm scared to ask."  
  
    Morgan arched an eyebrow. "You really are shocked about this situation, aren't you? Odin Dark, sorcerer of sorcerers, scared of a tale of insanity?"  
  
    Odin paused at this, looking over Morgan again, his protest that the man really should be shocked as well at this conversation dying on his tongue. He wouldn't get anywhere by arguing with him, and he was agreeable enough. "You know I'm a sorcerer."  
  
    Morgan stepped closer, carefully poking his bare stomach before drawing away with a grimace. "Only they show this much stomach muscle in public. Geez, but you're cold." Odin flushed. "And dang. Are those extremely short pants or smallclothes on your legs?"  
  
    "Okay, okay! Point taken. The Morgan I knew wasn't quite this observant." She had been diehard oblivious when she wasn't being diabolical, actually. Odin frowned at the man in front of him. "And you're claiming to be Chrom's  _son_. How are you more observant than Cordelia's daughter?"  
  
    "My mother's genius more than makes up for my father's density.  _Obviously._ " Morgan smirked before his expression softened and he took a step back. "To be fair, I do know quite a bit about Hoshido and Nohr. Enough to know that dark magi from Nohr wear orange robe-things with yellow shoulder armor and black undergarments."  
  
    "So... you've had visions?" Odin guessed.  
  
     Morgan shifted uncomfortably at those words. "That, uh, jewel you wear on your forehead isn't part of the uniform." His voice had grown quieter. "Where did you get it?"  
  
    Odin reached up to touch the pale blue stone in question. "It was a gift from a dragon that I'm pretty sure you've somehow met." He stared when Morgan shifted uncomfortably again, his hand moving to where Odin knew a tome was concealed in an inner pocket of his coat. "So... you know. You know where your cousin, Severa, and the Inigo of your world went."  
  
    He paused. "Yes. Naga..." He shook his head, looking up at Odin again with a pained expression. "I haven't met him. I just knew that he needed help and that was what you three- I mean... what my friends would end up being. His help. Which means that you'd be helping and relying on the someone he wanted you to protect. I didn't like that idea, and neither did Nah, but..."  
  
_We would have gone anyways._ That sentence lay unspoken between them, heavy and horribly true. As much as Odin spouted about being fate's accomplice, he still had that overwhelming desire from his days as  _Owain_ to change it. "Rely on Princess Kamui?" he asked, knowing that they were supposed to help her, despite everything. He had succeeded with that one. "How so?"

     "She is the ocean's gray waves..." Morgan murmured, and Odin nodded slowly. He'd heard Princess Azura sing from afar, and had heard the rumors. Had heard from Anankos himself what that song was meant to do. "At a point, the child who wields the Yato makes a choice. Each choice leads the world to peace in a different way. Three verses of song. Three paths to climb. Three ways to kill a dragon."

     "The dragon dies any way she chooses?" His voice was louder than he'd meant it to be as he straightened. "Then... why are you worried? Don't they survive on every path? Do you not..."

     "I have the utmost faith in them!" Morgan's voice was sharp, a protest to the unspoken accusation, and Odin swallowed. "It's just..." he looked away. "I have no desire to stay in Hoshido or Nohr. Not when war is all I know and there is no family in the area, but we all swore that one day we would all be together again... but on one route, at the end of the reign of Silence, it is simply not morally right for them to leave their masters behind."

     Odin stared at him. "Oh, I am  _so_  glad you understand my dilemma," he murmured, and he saw it. He saw the understanding and the sorrow that entered Morgan's eyes that he knew the other Morgan's eyes would never have. "So, just to clarify: even if everything played out exactly like one of those flaming obviously over-dramatic stories I tell, and Princess Kamui never  _really_ met her father..."

     Morgan coughed into his fist, and Odin stopped, waiting for him to formulate a way to convey a satisfactory answer without danger of disintegrating. "The Yato shattered in the final battle because and only because Garon received all of the strength the enemy had to give. Princess Azura died because they battled not Garon, but the true enemy in that room  _without_ the true Yato. The enemy's suffering ended when his servant died." Morgan's eyes closed. "I'm so sorry, Odin. I couldn't... bear to live through my mother's words being trampled..."

     "It's a good thing you'll never have to. Don't be upset, cousin..." Odin raised his hands. "It is  _not_ your fault, and... I... thank you. Thank you for letting me know that we three were able to keep our promise. Even if it killed us on a level."

    Morgan opened his eyes, studying him. "You're fading." Odin looked at his hands, and they were indeed transparent. "It was good to see you, even if you're not the cousin I knew... even if you had a horrible experience."

     Odin swallowed at the gentle farewell, hot tears pricking at his green eyes. He would have reciprocated it, but he wasn't sure he could do so without crying. He looked down at his sandals, taking a deep breath. Darkness was seeping from the grass around them, the world fading. "Back to the darkness I go..." he murmured, and he hated the truth of those words. Nohr was darker than ever these days, especially...

     Especially now that  _she_ was gone.

     He wasn't going to cry. Not yet, not even in this odd, dream-like experience. Not until her funeral, when it was appropriate...

     " _Ete o roko kamake, kairi no ekene..._ "

     Odin's head jerked upward. Morgan was on his knees some distance away with his side facing Odin, his hands clasped inches above his knees and dark eyes staring resolutely up into the heavens as he sang in the Ancient Tongue that all mages had to read for spells. Praying. The man was praying in the way he had seen Libra do sometimes on the outskirts of camp back in Uncle Chrom's army, only with far more pride and conviction than the beautiful healer had ever had. The world faded completely, but Morgan's rich voice still reverberated through the dark. Odin struggled with translation in his mind for a moment, and then his eyes widened as the it shot through the soft tones like a thunderclap.

     " _May fate obey your way, for that crown is there to stay. Be the wisest in this line of kings and may healing visit you with open wings."_  
  
       
     Odin stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, face wetter than he would have liked and more than a little weirded out. He slowly exhaled, raising his hands to his face to wipe away the moisture. He needed to keep his composure, even if he was having strange conversations in other dimensions as a side effect from one of his hexes.  
  
     Soft  _tmps_ outside the door caught his attention- the sound that the heels of a certain pair of black riding boots made. He sat bolt upright just as the door opened.  
  
     The prince looked like he had pulled another all-nighter. He was dressed immaculately, for one thing: his gray pants, dark blue tunic and high collar that reached the high cheekbones of his paler-than-usual face were all right-side out and facing the right way. His blond hair was also tamer than usual around his black headband. He'd look completely fine to someone who didn't know him well if not for the bruises under his dark brown eyes that were threatening to take up permanent residence and become darker while they did.  
  
     While the signs of grief were there, he was holding together, and his loss had been far greater than Odin's. "My lord Leo..." Odin greeted him softly, inclining his head. He would have jumped out of bed, but he wasn't entirely sure that was in his dignity's best interests. He could barely feel his legs. "Please forgive me. I pray that my temporary descent into the dark labyrinths of conscious thought didn't inconvenience you too greatly."  
  
     "Always so dramatic, Odin." Leo sighed, slipping into the room and gently closing the door behind him. "Your recovery isn't an inconvenience. You've only been out for fourteen hours anyways. How are your legs?"  
  
     Odin tried to move one of his legs and cringed, whimpering softly without meaning to as fire seemed to shoot through it and his entire body as punishment for disturbing the dormant pain. Leo's frown deepened. "Yeah... they feel like they're caught in a couple of flaming bear-traps. But it'll wear off!" Odin waved a hand. "Only lasted two hours after the disaster known as the spirits of the Woods of the Forlorn. I'm guessing that Laslow or Selena told you the less impressive version of that story?"  
  
     "Selena. To keep me from worrying too much about you." Leo sat in a chair that had not been next to Odin's bed the last time he'd been in this room, crossing his arms and legs. "You said you were rendered unconscious... kind of... when you gave me the report from that mission, but I didn't know that it was anything like this. Or that you were out for two days. You should have said something." Odin remained quiet. There was no bite behind the scolding, and while Leo sounded normal, there was a tired, regretful edge to his tone. His black boot began tapping in the air. "I... I just wasn't sure what was happening after your hex quieted the Ice Tribe enough for me to talk to them and Selena had to carry you away after you collapsed. Even with you shouting reassurances over her shoulder."  
  
      _I thought that I'd lost you like I've been losing everyone._ The words were left unspoken, but Odin heard them. He hadn't seen this nervous tic of air tapping in years, not even during the war. "It would take more than the yawning jaws of oblivion to force me from you, milord-"  
  
     "That doesn't mean I want you near them!" The sudden snap seemed to take them both by surprise, and Leo's foot stopped tapping as he glared at it. He closed his eyes for a moment, then looked up at Odin, clearing his throat. "Thank you for helping with the rebellion," he said curtly, and Odin resisted raising an eyebrow at the sudden change in behavior. "The Ice Tribe has agreed to work with the Kingdom of Nohr again in return for autonomy. I have promised to extend such to them once I am crowned... crowned king."  
  
     "Milord..." Odin stared at him, not as shocked as he should be by this revelation. "Er... Lady Camilla-"  
  
     "She told me last night that she was impressed by how I handled the rebellion. She says that I am what Nohr needs and that she would make a royal mess of things." The words were rushed, and Leo was no longer looking at him, the tips of his black gloves hissing against the black metal covering his forearms as his grip on them tightened. He slowly exhaled, and Odin was struck by how alike he was to the Morgan he had met in his dreams. "So I am to be king. I couldn't... couldn't say no to her..."  
  
     "You'll do a fine job, milord."  
  
     Leo gave a soft huff of humorless laughter, looking up at Odin. Still holding together, even if it was only by the barest of seams. "Niles said the same thing. I should consider myself blessed to have such faithful retainers, even if you both seem criminally insane sometimes."  
  
     "Milord wounds me!" Odin shook his head with a hurt look at the prince. "You've probably little time for what I saw whilst I was wandering in the darkness during fourteen hours of my existence, but it was spectacular enough that I am just bursting to share it with you."  
  
     The shadow of a smile... a  _real_ smile... graced his master's lips, and Odin inwardly rejoiced. "I may have time."  
  
     "I saw a being of light and shadow in perfect harmony. A follower of two gods, a prince and the scion of dragons. A man who knew the secrets of dimensions and carried storms in the palms of his hands. He had a message for the hero of the darkness." Odin looked his lord dead in the eye. "He wished a future king luck in his reign, proclaiming him the wisest of his line, and giving him the message that he would never be betrayed or abandoned by either of his retainers."  
  
     There was a flash of emotion in Leo's dark brown eyes, and he quickly dropped his gaze. "He said that, did he?"  
  
     "In the ancient tongue. It was quite beautiful."  
  
     "You have such an imagination, Odin..." The dark mage grinned. Their conversations always ended like this whenever Odin told the  _truth_ of things. It was a constant source of amusement for him, but the feeling of familiarity faded when Leo sighed, standing. "I'd love to hear more, but Camilla and I need to attend Prince Ryoma's coronation. I need to make sure Laslow actually knows what he's doing so we don't come back and find the castle in ruins."  
  
     "Ah, yes, we depart this evening. I remember." Odin nodded. "I will assist in packing as soon as possible... which is as soon as I can stand without feeling like I've stepped into an inferno with sharp objects gnawing at my legs. Which should be soon!"  
  
     "Don't push yourself, Odin. We're not leaving you behind." Leo nodded, striding out of the room with more of his former confidence than he'd had when he entered, the door closing easily behind him. Odin flopped back onto his back, reminded why he needed to stay together. Laslow was running the castle while the royalty was gone... that meant he was now the chief advisor. That slimeball Iago's position. Odin had no doubts that his old friend would do just fine for the couple of days that Leo would be gone.  
  
     Leo the soon-to-be king. Odin sighed, a whole new set of worries hopping onto his shoulders.  
  
      _Moldy onions, what a mess._


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over and the Nohrian royals have been invited to High Prince Ryoma's coronation ceremony as a show of good faith. Their crazy retainers are not, but they would still like to keep an eye on things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love writing people being awesome dorks- which is basically the overall tone of Fire Emblem. XD Also everyone is still a mess- that's not changing anytime soon.

     "I can't hear a word they're saying," Beruka hissed in a whisper so quiet that Odin had to strain to hear her though his head was right next to hers. "And it is far too bright and colorful in that room. Are they trying to blind everyone?"  
  
     "It's a coronation ceremony. It's  _supposed_  to be wildly elaborate," Odin hissed back. "Could you move your elbow a little to the left? It's sticking my spine."  
  
     "About how much?" She moved it a smidgen, and Odin slowly exhaled as the pressure moved to somewhere far less painful.  
  
     "That's perfect, thank you." He watched as the man with glasses placed a golden crown on the Lobster Lord's- ahem,  _Prince Ryoma's-_  head, behind the armor where Odin had to grudgingly admit it fit well. He supposed that he would have to get used to thinking of the man respectfully now, they were allies now and he was now  _King_ Ryoma. Even if he did look like a lobster wearing a golden crown. The applause that ensued after the crowing was so thunderous that it actually reached the tiny alcove where he was squished tightly between three walls and Beruka. He was pretty sure that her back was touching the roof of this tiny thing, and she wasn't complaining, so he couldn't either.   
  
     He switched his gaze to the edge of the room where all four of the other Hoshidan royals were standing. The women, including Princess Kamui, were all crying while Prince Takumi seemed to be rather embarrassed by his sisters' display. Princess Hinoka, who reminded Odin of Kjelle's mother, Sully. They had the same short, spiky red hair and the same sense of honor and danger. The princess's mouth was definitely more refined, though. The only person that Odin had met that had a dirtier mouth than Sully was Niles. That included all of the brigands and bandits he'd fought.  
  
     Prince Takumi was a little more liberal with his mouth. Odin quite frankly found it hilarious that the second prince had the longest hair out of anyone in the royal family, and was the most likely to get defensive about it. A dangerous presence on the battlefield to be sure, but there were times that the prince reminded him far more of a spoiled child.  
  
     Princess Sakura... was the only one in the family he held any real respect for, actually. She seemed like a far quieter version of Princess Elise. They looked nothing alike, her short pink hair and gentle eyes of the same color a direct contrast to Elise's long, purple-streaked blonde pigtails and sparkling amethyst eyes. The kindness and quiet strength that he had grown to respect and adore in the youngest Nohrian was something that they shared though... and that was honestly what was important. He was glad that this young girl didn't have to suffer what Leo and Lady Camilla had been through. "I'm watching the Hoshidans, and it's a waterfall of happy tears over there. How are the lord and lady holding up?"  
  
     "Lord Leo is managing a smile. Lady Camilla is not, but she's not angry or bawling. She looks politely interested." How Beruka managed to convey rage in a whisper that was barely audible, Odin could not comprehend. "King Ryoma is giving a speech now and they look involved as any of this crowd."  
  
     "That will help Lord Leo's image as king... and keep our alliance steady." He could feel Beruka's focus shift to the Hoshidan royal family and felt the heat of a glare. He knew that they were focusing on the same person, then. "You can't kill her." Did he actually sound resigned? It wasn't like he was  _angry_ with her... okay, maybe a little. "That will only break Lady Camilla further."  
  
     "I am aware of that." Beruka's grip on his shoulders tightened, and he winced. "I've known her since she was very small, watching, always watching from the shadows of the Northern Fortress. She is my lady's pride and joy... and her greatest sorrow. I cannot kill her. That does not mean I am... pleased with her actions."  
  
     The subject in question, Princess Kamui, was now hurrying to the new king's side, long white hair and cape flowing easily behind her, red eyes alight with happiness for her brother. "No one in Nohr is, but that's water under the bridge now," Odin murmured. "At least, that's what we're hoping." Beruka gave a soft hum, and they watched as their lord and lady made it over to King Ryoma and Princess Kamui, both of them seemingly amused at the ladies' tears. Princess Kamui greeted them both enthusiastically, and Odin watched Leo's smile flicker enough that he could even make it out from up here. Perhaps water under the bridge was a false hope after all.   
  
     The conversation went on between the three of them, becoming more serious, and Beruka's grip on his shoulders tightened further. "I want to know what they're saying."  
  
     "Me too. Ow, Beruka." She didn't apologize, but her grip loosened. King Ryoma stepped forward, placing a hand on Lady Camilla's shoulder, which made her tighten her grip all over again. Odin cringed, but didn't complain again. There was no point. The look on King Ryoma's face was a gentle one, something Odin never thought he would see. All of the Hoshidans, even Prince Takumi, burst into tears after his words, and Leo shook his head with a remark. The Hoshidans all looked shocked, and Princess Kamui pointed at him before Lady Camilla smacked him lightly on the shoulder with a disappointed face. "Ah, he announced it."  
  
     "And Lady Camilla is explaining... ah, and they're saying their goodbyes. We'd best be off." Odin gave a soft growl of pain as Beruka shifted on top of him- everything about this woman was sharp and cold. Her elbows, her hips, her fingers... she slid off of him down to the hallway they'd entered from, pulling him with her by his feet. Beruka landed silently on the golden-tiled floor after letting go of him, and looked up at him through her blue bangs. Odin exhaled, and then let himself fall after her, her cold hands catching him easily so that he landed on the ground painlessly and silently, and they ran down the hall together, out the window, and began leaping rooftops as to not run into their lord and lady and upset the crowd below. Said crowd was moving toward an open space where colorful tents where set up. A festival that looked like it would be as impressive as the coronation ceremony itself.  
  
     Somehow Odin doubted that there would be anything of the sort after Leo's coronation.  
  
     Odin was wheezing slightly after the third roof, but Beruka was still ahead of him and going strong, and they needed to get back to the carriage and wyverns before Leo and Lady Camilla. They weren't supposed to be near the coronation ceremony at all after that bespectacled advisor had given his opinion. He and Niles excelled at at being where they weren't supposed to be, though, and Beruka had been worried out of her mind about Lady Camilla's safety. So they had found that alcove, and Niles had agreed to go back to the carriage and wyverns to wait with Selena while Beruka and Odin stayed because they were small enough to squeeze into their hiding place and he was not.   
  
     It was only three more roofs...  _two more_ , Odin corrected himself as he landed successfully on the next one, and it wasn't like he hadn't had to deal with strenuous exercise before. Owain could've done this without feeling like fire was consuming his lungs and leg muscles, Owain wouldn't be complaining about following  _the freaking Nohrian equivalent of a Hoshidan ninja,_  he would have thought it was cool. And would have fallen into the streets by now. Perhaps the warm sun of Hoshido that he was now completely unused to was part of his problem. Nohr was almost always overcast and freezing. Beruka disappeared by sliding down a pipe, and Odin was quick to follow suit. It  _was_ kind of cool, he had to admit. Even if the fire of physical labor was slowly eating at him.  
  
They emerged next to the carriage and wyverns on the outskirts of the capital, Odin a panting, sweaty mess and Beruka moving over to redo the harnesses on her wyvern. The gleaming obsidian scales of the wyverns, ebony horses and similarly colored carriage were a stark contrast to the colors of the city they had left behind. "How was the ceremony?" Selena asked in casual tone that wouldn't be heard by the crowd that was beginning to migrate to the center of the city, twirling a strand of one of her red pigtails in her fingers. "Pretty?"  
  
"Blinding," Beruka replied coldly."Blindingly bright and colorful."  
  
     "Yep," Odin panted, putting his hands behind his head. "What she said. Also... a smashing success."  
  
     "Good. Prince Ryoma seemed like a decent sort, even if his fashion sense is appalling." Selena sighed, going over to join Beruka in checking over Lady Camilla's wyvern.  
  
     "So. You two had to really squeeze to get into that alcove," Niles remarked quietly, leaning over to Odin.  
  
     "Which is why I stayed and you didn't, my fellow retainer." Odin took a deep breath, moving his hands, slowly exhaling. All right. Back to normal.  
  
     "I know, I know, you're scrawnier than I am," Niles chuckled. "How'd she feel?"  
  
     "Like a knife rack. A knife rack in the dead of winter, actually." Odin elbowed Niles gently in the stomach. "Creep."  
  
     "Drama king," Niles scoffed, elbowing him back just as gently.  
  
     "Hey, now," Leo's voice warned from behind them, and they turned to see him and Lady Camilla approaching.  
  
     "Sorry." Niles grinned. "Odin's overreacting to my comments again."  
  
     Odin scoffed. "I  _barely_ reacted, you mean-"  
  
     "Enough." Leo shook his head at them while Camilla managed a faint smile. Niles's smile instantly vanished at the sight of this, and Odin struggled to keep his expression under control. Lovely Lady Camilla actually looked normal today, her gorgeous black armor polished as ever and showing off her curves that Odin knew Niles loved, and her waves of purple hair cascading around it all like an ornate picture frame. She was usually smiling, though... and everyone present could see the pain in her violet eye that wasn't covered by hair. Those eyes that had wept countless tears in the past week over Elise, Xander, and the betrayal of Princess Kamui that had caused their deaths.  
  
     "I'll see you back at the castle, little brother," she told him quietly, then turned to her retainers with another faint smile. "Selena, you'll help these two buffoons keep him safe again, right?"  
  
     "I wouldn't leave him alone on the road in the care of these two if I got paid to, milady," Selena scoffed, tossing her hair.  
  
     "Hey, that's uncalled for!" Niles protested.  
  
     "The disrespeeeect, it buuuuurnsssss," Odin moaned, hunching over and clutching at his chest. Lady Camilla gave a faint chuckle when Leo gave an indignant huff of his own, and he felt Selena flick him. He straightened to give her a wounded look, but he saw the grateful smile in her red eyes.  
  
     Camilla walked over to where Beruka was already waiting from atop her own wyvern, and mounted Marzia as the larger wyvern bowed her head. Everyone watched in silence as the two took to the air, winging their way through the darkening sky toward Nohr, and Niles moved to ready the horses. "I hope you had a good time at the ceremony, milord?" Odin asked Leo.  
  
     "As much as could be expected," Leo replied offhandedly with a slight shrug, moving toward the carriage. Selena opened the door for him, and he disappeared inside. The words had been slightly stilted, and Odin didn't press. He and Selena both stepped up onto the backstep, where they would be standing or sitting throughout the journey.  
  
     "I thought you liked sitting in the carriage with him?" Odin asked quietly as they stood there.  
  
     "It's more comfortable than  _this_ , obviously." Selena shook her head before her gaze dropped downward. "He... he needs space. He needs someone to talk to, but he also needs space, and being in the carriage alone will give him a chance to sleep on the way back if he can manage it." Odin nodded gratefully. "That person he needs isn't me... and we need to talk about what you said Morgan..." her lower lip trembled, and she looked away.  
  
     "Right," he muttered. "But... I think that it's best that we wait until Laslow has a moment to talk with us. We need to discuss it together, all of us." He looked at her. "I'm sorry."  
  
     "Don't apologize, idiot! It's not your fault you ran into a Morgan that wasn't my baby sister..." Selena shook her head, and then her gaze locked on something in the town just as Odin heard the reins snap and the carriage started moving. He turned his head and started.  
  
     A figure with short pink hair and wearing mostly white was running toward them. "Princess Sakura?" Odin called loud enough that there was a startled "woah," from Niles, and the carriage stopped moving. She reached them within moments, out of breath and her heart-shaped face slightly flushed.   
  
     "Th-thank you," she stammered out when she stopped, her face flushing more from what Odin assumed to be embarrassment. "I-I'm s-sorry to be inconveniencing you..." she trailed off when the carriage door opened.  
  
     "Princess Sakura?" Leo stepped out of the carriage to stand next to her.  
  
     "P-Prince Leo... um..." Sakura fidgeted with her hands. "I-I'm sorry to b-bother you, I kn-know that you said you were b-busy... I just..."  
  
     "It's fine," Leo replied, tone gentle. "What is it you needed?"   
  
     Princess Sakura stared at him for a moment, and then looked down at her dusty red shoes, burying her face in her hands and squeaking something. Leo waited, and she took a deep breath. "I... I... I w-was..."  
  
     "Yes?" Leo prompted, tone still gentle.  
  
     "I was wondering when the funeral w-was." Everyone stared at her. She stared at her shoes. "F-for... Elise. I d-didn't know h-her that well, and I kn-knew Xander even less, b-but she was a wonderful... wonderful person." She gulped, looking up at Leo, who had gone very still. "I th-thought th-that after the w-war... we could have been... f-friends," she admitted quietly. "I w-want to be there t-to pay my respects, but w-with everyone being busy and it probably b-being soon..." She looked down at her hands, and Odin caught a glimpse of tears glittering in the corners of her eyes. "B-but if you don't want any Hoshidans th-there, I'll u-underst-"  
  
     "That is extremely thoughtful of you." She flushed more at Leo's quiet words. They'd seemed to have slipped out of their own volition, a slight quaver replacing his usual careful tone. He seemed to stir from some dark place, shaking his head slightly, and his next words were perfectly calm. "It will be the evening following the coronation. You needed to know so you could plan transportation, didn't you?"  
  
     "Y-yes." She looked up again. "W-we're taking two c-carriages anyways, a-and I'll be in the s-smaller one with T-Takumi. B-but I could switch f-for K-Kamui-"  
  
     "Kamui at the funeral is not be a good idea." Leo shook his head. "Nohrians... can understand the enemy nation coming to a funeral and forgive it. But the majority of my people still see Kamui as a traitor to Nohr, and her presence would be... disrespectful. If any of your other siblings wish to attend, that would be fine."  
  
     Selena's fingers gently brushed against Odin's, and he realized that his grip on the railing was turning his knuckles white.  _My people..._ Odin loosened his grip, swallowing. Leo was already schooling his words into the way he would be speaking as king. Princess Sakura seemed to have noticed as well, but the flush was fading from her face, and she took a deep breath, seeming to think about his words. "W-will you be h-honoring F-Flora as well?"  
  
     Black ashes flying through white snowflakes. Odin's grip tightened involuntarily on the railing again, one of the most horrifying deaths he had ever witnessed flashing through his memory. Leo's eyes closed for a mere moment before he opened them again. "Yes. It's the least we can do for her, and the Ice Tribe requested it as well."  
  
     "Th-then I'll have T-Takumi stay with me and s-send my retainers home in favor of Felicia and J-Jakob." Sakura clasped her hands. "W-would that be all right, s-since th-they're from the Ice Tribe?"  
  
     "That's acceptable." Leo lifted a hand before hesitantly putting it on her shoulder. "Thank you," he told her, that slight quaver in his voice again.  
  
     Sakura's clasped hands slowly floated from her torso up to her face, and her gaze dropped to them. "It's the least that I can do." Her voice was as quiet as his. He removed his hand, stepping back up to the carriage. "I w-wish you a safe journey."  
  
     He nodded, and then closed the door. Niles snapped the reins, and they began moving again. Odin and Selena saw the small girl watch them until they turned at the fork in the road and she was out of sight. "She's... she's a lot like Lady Elise," Selena offered hesitantly. "Are you okay, Odin?"  
  
     "Are any of us okay?" The snap slipped out before he could stop it, and they looked at each other before giving each other a brief hug. "Elise would have asked that question had she been in Princess Sakura's position," Odin muttered as they separated. Selena nodded. "That makes both of them too pure for this world."  
  
     "But not perfect." Selena's eyes grew distant again, and Odin didn't say anything, just looked away. They both knew what she was thinking about. Their promise was kept. They had a way home.  
  
     Yet Odin couldn't even bring himself to think about using it. He missed his parents, yes, and the entire group. He had no doubts that Selena was feeling even worse. She had Morgan to worry about as well, after all, and her rocky relationship with her real parents had caused her to get incredibly attached to the ones who had 'adopted' the future children. He'd missed his homeland with a burning passion.  
  
      _It's not morally right for them to leave._  
  
     He could feel each decision spiraling and clashing against the other with all each entailed, an unending spiral of internal conflict. After Elise's funeral, the three of them really needed to talk this over. Then... then he would make a decision. He knew that there would be no going back, but he had seen firsthand how devastating the wrong decision could be. He would have to consider every option... who he would be hurting the most by leaving them forever. Who could actually handle more loss.  
  
      _No, none of us are okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments, so it would be appreciated if you left some. :) Here's a preview of the next chapter:
> 
> _"It had your voice in it, too." Lady Camilla blinked again before surging forward and trapping Leo in a bear hug. "I could have never done that," she whispered. "You'll make a wonderful king, little brother. I... I have never been so proud of you. Oh..."_


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nohr needs more from you... not just your strength."
> 
> Coronation and funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hurt to write. It's still one of the best things I've ever written. Hope you enjoy. :')

     Laslow wasn't smiling.  
  
     It was an odd sight, seeing his old friend in front of a crowd this large without either a completely red face or some sort of smile as he stood between Leo and the throne. However... he did remember a conversation he, Brady, and Laslow had had about acting. You needed a piece of your true self in any role you played. Owain... and in turn, Odin.... knew this and had kept it close as he threw the act of a hero in front of him in order to cope with the life he had been given. Inigo, and in turn, Laslow, had thrown a smile on his face and a confident posture. Inigo the Invincible, Laslow the Ladyless. He had never seen the confidence without the smile.  
  
     The entirety of a person's being could not be hid, so Odin supposed that Laslow had to compromise. The smile  _or_ the confidence, and since the act of confidence was all that was keeping him from running and hiding from this crowd, Odin supposed that it was the smile that had to go. It still looked odd, and it wasn't helping Odin feel at ease about this situation.  
  
     Then again, not feeling at ease had him fitting right in.  
  
     The Hoshidan royalty were in their own alcove, all of them looking highly uncomfortable, especially Princess Kamui as Leo knelt before Laslow and the priest that was holding the dark crown that had rested on King Garon's head a mere two weeks ago. There was a definite look of worry on her face that the rest of her siblings didn't share... except for Princess Sakura. She looked as anxious as her older sister. They weren't the only ones looking tense, though. The nobility were staring, some hungrily, some worriedly, some expressionless. The common people who had emerged from the underground to watch were eyeing their to-be king with wariness and hope. The leaders of each tribe that Nohr had made its own looked eager. Lady Camilla and her retainers had schooled looks of calm on their faces as they stood in the alcove with Arthur, Effie, and Peri... whose mascara was running down her face as she watched.  
  
     The great Odin Dark would not look stiff and worried in front of all of these stares in this large room that was cold despite all of the bodies giving heat packed together in it. Neither would Niles. They stood silently just behind their lord to his left and right, stating their position more clearly by doing so than words ever could. If the people watching had a problem, they could go boil their heads. Odin was  _proud_  of Leo for stepping up to this position that only fools envied, and proud to be serving as his retainer. Anyone looking at Niles knew that the former outlaw felt the same.  
  
     In the tense atmosphere of this ceremony, showing that truth and  _only_ that truth meant everything.  
  
     "Let it be known..." Laslow began, his voice strong and clear as always. "That in light of Crown Prince Xander's death-" his voice hitched for a moment, but just a moment, and he blinked before continuing, "And in honor of Crown Princess Camilla's request, that Garon, King of Nohr shall be succeeded by Prince Leo." He took the crown from the priest. "King Leo shall rule over Nohr and guide us in this new era of peace. My liege... please accept this crown as a symbol of your reign." He placed the crown on Leo's head.  
  
     Odin totally wasn't freaking out inside right now. Odin Dark did not  _do_  inward freak-outs. They led to outward ones...   
  
     Leo stood, a corner of the black cloak that was lined with white fur brushing over the crack in the deep blue-nearly-black tiles that his father's power had left in the floor during the final battle of the war with Hoshido. They hadn't gotten around to fixing it yet... "Thank you, Laslow," Leo spoke, his voice steady and calm like his expression. "As king I vow to rule with dignity and wisdom... and to always lead our beloved Nohr down the path of peace."  
  
     There was silence for a moment, and then a hesitant clap before the room was filled with cheers and applause. Leo turned to face the crowd, and Odin and Niles mirrored his movements, stepping back to their places at his side. The priest bowed, descending the stairs, and Laslow gave the king a nod and smile before backing into the shadows where Iago had always been lurking. These cheers were subdued at some points, louder at others. The Hoshidans were among the loudest, as was the Ice Tribe. The Nohrians themselves seemed torn between excitement, wariness, and apathy, and Odin struggled to keep his face neutral. He couldn't help but wonder who had clapped first, even though it didn't matter. Leo held up his hands, small hands compared to Lord Xander's and King Garon's though all three wore the same gloves, and the cheers died down. The people looked up at their king with anticipation of those three different kinds... the king that Nohr needed, but it hadn't wanted, Odin realized with a sinking feeling.  
  
     "Thank you, fellow Nohrians, for sharing this day with me," Leo began, face a touch paler than usual but he was otherwise fine. Niles shared the pale cast, and Odin was pretty sure that he did too. The people couldn't see it when they were so far below them, that was all that mattered. "Even in light of the many nights we spent torn from each other by war with our neighbors and distrust among ourselves." A gentle stir among the crowd. "I swear to do all in my power as king to put those times truly behind us, as an ugly chapter in the history of our great kingdom. To start this process, all tribes within Nohr will be granted autonomy, and we will continue to strengthen our alliance with our neighbor, Hoshido."  
  
     How often had Leo practiced this speech, to be able to deliver it in that calm tone of voice? The passion was unfeigned, it shone in his dark eyes, commanding the attention of the crowd.  _His eyes are like Lucina's,_ Odin realized with a pang. His cousin had been too young for her crown as well, yet she had handled it superbly from her coronation to the time where she had donned a borrowed mask from Gerome and had led them across time and space to victory against Grima. Leo's war would be far less physical... but the resemblance was so strong, and Lucina had done well. Did he not trust his lord as much as his cousin? "The night has been long and dark," Leo continued. "But it is during the darkest nights that the stars shine the most beautifully, and after them that we truly appreciate the sun of the next day. As king, I will lead us out of this long night, so that we may create our  _own_ light in time."   
  
     Instead of borrowing from Hoshido forever, he meant, and the crowd looked pleased with that notion. "Thank you, again, for coming," Leo finished, and they erupted into cheers once again. Laslow stepped out of the shadows after the cheering died down, and the people began to file out of the throne room. The guards would help them find their way out of the castle. The nobles came up, congratulating Leo on his coronation and wishing him good fortune. Odin tried to pick out which ones were sincere and which were not, finding twitches of sneers and cold hatred in some of their eyes. Yes, this was going to be a war, but he would pray that they could win it with words.   
  
     He watched Laslow shake their hands, reflecting whatever expression the nobles gave him. He would have no part in a war of words, so he would put his trust in his lord and his old friend, and if they failed, he would back them up with his magic on the battlefield once again.  
  
     "Congratulations, King Leo." Odin blinked, looking away from the last noble shaking hands with Laslow to see that the Hoshidans had arrived, King Ryoma at their head.  
  
     The Hoshidan king offered his hand, and Leo accepted it with a smile. "Thank you for coming."  
  
     King Ryoma chuckled. "Well, it wouldn't do for us to miss your coronation when you went to the trouble of coming to ours."  
  
     "Certainly not." Lady Camilla was coming up the stairs behind them. "Kamui, dearest, you would have come even if your family hadn't for Leo's sake, right?"  
  
     "Of course." Princess Kamui laughed softly. The stress and worry Odin had noticed earlier was still in her red eyes. "I've heard that some Nohrians don't approve of my presence here, though..."  
  
     Lady Camilla's smile vanished, and she stepped up to give Princess Kamui a gentle hug. "I'm sorry, love. However, it  _is_ the truth. Your presence at the funeral could lead to riots and destroy the peace. Leo wouldn't have asked you to not attend otherwise. You're still our beloved sister, and..."  
  
     She blinked, and Odin saw the unshed tears glitter in her eyes before Princess Kamui nodded. "For the good of Nohr, I need to stay away. Attending would be selfish... even if not going makes me feel like I've failed Elise and Xander once again." She turned her red gaze... were they red- _rimmed_ as well? She'd been crying? "You'd better behave yourself, Takumi," she told the second prince firmly while her eyes narrowed at him. "You and your retainers."  
  
     "Make a spectacle of myself at the funeral of a woman I owe my life to?" Prince Takumi shook his head, crossing his arms. "How immature do you think I am, Kamui?"  
  
     "Th-there will be no s-spectacles," Princess Sakura stated, tone firm even with her stutter. "W-we will do our best to represent y-you there, B-big S-sister."  
  
     "You have such adorable younger siblings in Hoshido, my dearest," Lady Camilla remarked fondly, making Prince Takumi flush and begin to stammer out a protest before his older sister elbowed him in the stomach. Princess Sakura just blushed and looked down.  
  
     "I'd better leave before my family members begin brawling," King Ryoma remarked wryly, inclining his head to Leo. "Forgive my abrupt departure."  
  
     "It's forgiven," Leo replied, a slight, amused smile on his face. "I'm sure you have much to do back at home as well. I wish you a safe journey."  
  
     "My thanks."  
  
     Beruka and Selena intercepted the two youngest Hoshidans as they were leaving, presumably to show them to their rooms. Arthur and Effie followed the older Hoshidans, probably to make sure they didn't get attacked on their way out by some ambitious guards. Leo visibly deflated when the room was empty of everyone except him, Lady Camilla, and the four retainers that had served the two princes. "How did I do?" he asked.  
  
     "Superbly," Laslow replied shakily, a pale cast to his face now. "That was a lot of people."  
  
     "You were both super cool," Peri replied, her voice wavering. "You..." she sniffed. "You reminded me a lot of Lord Xander, Lord Leo. Your speech sounded like something he would have said."  
  
     "It had your voice in it, too." Lady Camilla blinked again before surging forward and trapping Leo in a bear hug. "I could have never done that," she whispered. "You'll make a wonderful king, little brother. I... I have never been so proud of you. Oh..."  
  
     She dissolved into tears, and Odin and Niles exchanged a glance while the two royals buried their faces in each other's shoulders, the crown on Leo's blond, tousled locks easily visible behind her lavender waves of hair. Peri buried her face in her hands, the pink ends of her blue pigtails falling past the armor on her shoulders. Laslow was shaking slightly, and he swallowed before giving Odin a weak smile. Odin gave a weak smile in return, and Niles stepped forward to put a hand on both of the siblings' shoulders. Lady Camilla sniffled, releasing Leo and swiping at her eyes. Leo hadn't been crying, but he looked worse than Laslow. "So..." Niles said awkwardly. "Can Odin and I still call you "milord," or are we going to have to start using "sire?""  
  
     Leo snorted, a weak smile appearing on his face, and Odin's smile gained a bit more ground. "Call me  _sire_ , and I'll hit you with Brynhildr, Niles. You two are my retainers, and will always be my retainers. You get the right to continue to call me as you always have."  
  
     "You honor us beyond honor, milord." Odin gave a sweeping bow. "We shall do our very best to be worthy of it."  
  
     Peri giggled softly. "Odin's still being funny, Laslow, look at that."  
  
     "Oh, he's always been like that." Odin looked up to see one of Laslow's real smiles. "It's very endearing when the rest of us are falling to pieces."  
  
     "Excuse me?" Niles made a face at Laslow, taking his hands away from the siblings, who were watching the proceedings with expressions between wistfulness and amusement.  
  
     "Oh, fine: the rest of us except for Niles." Laslow shook his head. "I thought that was a given."  
  
     Niles gave Laslow his usual smug grin. "Well, if  _that's_ your reasoning for leaving me out of things, I can forgive it."  
  
     Beruka and Selena returned to the room with some nobles in tow, along with the new chief of the Ice Tribe. Leo descended the stairs to talk to the latter, and the moment was over. Odin took a deep breath. Two hours of watching Leo settle into his new position and mentally preparing himself for the end of that time was what he had to look forward to now. He felt someone squeeze his shoulder, and turned to see Laslow smiling at him. "You're losing your touch, old friend," Odin remarked.  
  
     "Not for long, I swear," he replied. "Just... let me get through tonight, and I'll be myself again."  
  
     "I'm not certain those are the right words, Laslow of the Azure Skies," Odin remarked offhandedly, but he saw the understanding flash in Laslow's deep violet eyes, his expression becoming thoughtful. He dipped his head in acknowledgement, then moved down the stairs when Leo beckoned to him. Lady Camilla was speaking to both Beruka and Selena, her movements somewhat subdued once again. Probably about how the younger Hoshidans were settled now.  
  
     Two hours to prepare...  
  
  
       
  
     It hadn't even been close to enough time.  
  
      _Even the skies of Nohr weep for their lost light and hero._ The rain was warm and gentle, flattening the spikes in Odin's hair. He had foregone his uniform for black robes that were similar to the ones his old friend Brady had worn a lifetime ago. Most of the people here were wearing something similar, the crowd about the same size as it had been at the coronation but far more subdued. Far more sincere. United in sorrow.  
  
     They even accepted the Hoshidan royalty and their retainers into their folds of black. There were four more people there than Odin had expected, though he probably ought to have. This, after all, had been Princess Azura's home once along with her husband's, and he doubted that the people even knew that Princess Kamui had children.  
  
     The boy in the black hood was too young to have fought, and his red eyes too innocent, too uncomprehending of what was happening here to have seen battle. His older sister was a different story. He had actually seen her with the Hoshidan army, riding one of those mechanical dogs that shot metal, her white pigtails and grin easily spotted. Her hair was hidden by her hood now, her violet eyes solemn as she watched.  
  
     The girl with pale blue hair and a black headband of spikes was a familiar face as well, and she watched the proceedings with tears pouring from her gray eyes. Her older brother had his hand on her shoulder, the black and purple clothing he wore achingly similar to his usual white. The rain had flattened his blue hair that fell over one of his golden eyes, and Odin felt as though his presence was what was keeping the four children together. This was a man who knew loss like Odin did, and was the very image of his mother. His mouth was moving along with the choir, but Odin couldn't hear his voice, nor did he understand the old language of Nohr. It had been the common tongue at one point, and as such, was not the magical tongue that was the same here as it had been back in Ylisse.  
  
     Elise's coffin was being lowered into the ground, the final grave among four. Anankos's daughter, Lilith, had been honored with Princess Azura in Hoshido. The rest of the deaths had been honored quietly, or disregarded in the case of Iago and Hans. This ground was no place for such filth. The priest continued to speak, and Odin wondered numbly if he would have snapped had they  _actually_ had funerals for his parents, everyone's parents, back in the future. They had asked Anankos for gravestones for their parents as payment for helping him... but they had never had funerals. There hadn't been time.  _Perhaps that had been a blessing in disguise after all_ , he thought, looking over to see Laslow holding Peri as she sobbed into his shirt, tears running down his face as well. He didn't have to be the chief advisor here, thank what gods were actually watching the horror known as their lives. Selena had her hands up near her face, red eyes glittering, her pigtails drooping from the rain, and Beruka actually looked a touch pale. Arthur and Effie were holding hands...  _they were married during the war. Elise was so happy for both of them..._  
  
     Lady Camilla had dissolved into tears long ago, sobbing into her hands, the four flowers she would be tossing into the graves laced carefully through her fingers so that they wouldn't be ruined. Leo was standing silently behind her, face pale once again as he watched. He had to maintain an image, even here, it seemed. King Garon would have been proud. Elise and Prince Xander would have comforted her, but Odin knew that Leo had his own grief to deal with. His lord. Now his king... he swallowed when the priest finished speaking, closing the book with his covered head bowed. "You may now give forth the offerings," he told Lady Camilla and Leo gently.  
  
    Lady Camilla looked up, trembling, and nodded. She took a step, then stopped, burying her face in her hands once again. The people stirred, and Leo still stood frozen as well. Niles gave a soft exhale next to Odin, shaking his head slightly.   
  
    Then there was movement in the crowd. Odin watched a flash of pink disappear behind two mourners, and then emerge next to Lady Camilla. The small figure gently embraced the sobbing princess, and Odin almost didn't recognize her. Her usual ensemble of white and red had been replaced with black and dark blue, including her headband, but now that he saw her clearly, he almost couldn't believe it.  
  
     Princess Sakura was holding Lady Camilla, flowers entwined in her own fingers, her own tears mixing with the rain on her face. Everyone stared at scene, how Lady Camilla didn't pull away, how Leo was able to move forward through the rain and place a hand on both of their shoulders like Niles had done two hours earlier. Princess Sakura released Lady Camilla, but the three of them walked to the four graves together as if it were completely normal for the Hoshidan princess to be among them, holding Lady Camilla's hand to comfort her, the king's hands strengthening them both. A message.  
  
      _This is now part of the Nohrian way._  
  
     The next people to step forward and let their flowers fall were Prince Takumi, his wife, and Felicia and Jakob. The rest of the people moved forward, including the Hoshidan children that were one with them. Odin watched Laslow and Selena deliver their flowers, but somehow the pain wasn't so acute. Watched Prince Takumi walk over to Leo and Lady Camilla, who was smiling tremulously down at Princess Sakura, whose earnest face was so much like Elise's. Watched him nod his acceptance to Leo, and Leo accepting it with a slight incline of his head. Watched Princess Kamui's and Princess Azura's children deliver their flowers as well.  
  
     "I thought that the great Odin Dark didn't cry," Niles remarked softly from his side.  
  
     Odin merely shrugged, not looking at his friend. "O what can I say? Milord's pain is as my own," he replied at equal volume. What did it matter if some of the wet on his cheeks was from his tears? "I know it is the same for you, my fellow retainer, even if you are too tough to allow it to mar your face."  
  
     Niles snorted. "You know me." There was silence between them for a moment before they began walking toward the graves with their own flowers. "Though..." Niles's voice grew quieter. "Some of this rain tastes oddly of salt."  
  
     Odin nodded his acknowledgement of his confession, and they reached the grave. He could swear that he felt an embrace as he let the yellow-pink rose fall into Elise's grave. Not just the princess, but two pairs of arms as well... his parents. He could fell their pride, their love. His mother's healing touch and his father's raw strength.  
  
     The rose landed next to a pink flower that he had never seen before. It was probably a Hoshidan bloom.  
  
     Perhaps funerals weren't so soul-crushing after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people in Castle Krakenburg settle into their new daily lives while some important decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I love the potential for Odin and Laslow's friendship. XD Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

    "I'm. Going. To. Murder. The. Lot. Of. Them."

     "Your father's bloodied spirit is shining through you, Inigo," Odin remarked with a slight grimace, watching his old friend emphasize each word with a push-up.

     "Peri," Laslow corrected, continuing to do push-ups at a furious pace. "Father would have been laughing while talking about murdering them, and besides, neither he or Peri would get themselves into this sort of situation in the first place. Though I have never so seriously considered... hahh..." Laslow stopped moving when his breath began to grow shorter, holding a plank position for a moment before getting to his feet and wiping sweat off of his face with the cuff of one dark blue sleeve.

     "The dire root of rage is purged, then?" Odin asked, handing him one of the cloths he'd taken from the walls of the training arena.

     "Not even close," Laslow grumbled, taking the cloth with a grateful nod and burying his face in it. "But I think I can handle holding a sword without the overwhelming urge to swing it at things now."

     "This room seems a poor choice to vent in if you wished to avoid smashing objects to oblivion." Odin jabbed a thumb at the spears and other gleaming weaponry lining the right wall of the training arena, drawing a smile from Laslow as he moved the cloth from his face to his neck. "But there is a dearth of people, so I see why it's here you came."

     "Isn't that why you came here, too?" Laslow arched an eyebrow.

     "We have ourselves a people-avoiding party, then," Niles remarked, poking his head in. "Hello, you two."

     "Afternoon, my fellow retainer." Odin waved.

     "Did you try the library before coming here?" Laslow asked, his brow furrowing slightly. "I'm pretty sure His Majesty has his own party going up there."

     Niles gave a flippant wave of his hand, but his smug grin was absent and he glanced toward Odin. "When milord wants to be left alone, he wants to be left  _alone._ Preferably surrounded by books and a chessboard."

     "Noted." Laslow grimaced. Odin shifted uncomfortably. He'd tried the library as well before coming to the arena and had found Leo flipping through a book far too fast to really be reading it, practically radiating rage. He'd left to save his king the trouble of ordering him to do so. "I'm assuming that our presence will be unwelcome until dinner, then?"

     "Pretty much." Niles looked over his shoulder out at the hall, studying it for a moment before coming in fully and closing the door. "All right. If anyone's going to address the stoneborn in this castle, it's going to be us."

     "Lady Camilla's departure?" Niles gave a sharp nod, and it was Laslow who glanced toward Odin this time. "We are all aware of her reasons for abandoning ship, so to speak," Odin continued awkwardly. "And while I'm sure that she knows the devastating blow her absence would deal and is dealing to the already deteriorated situation here, I also am certain that she is incapable of staying here. Nohrians..." he froze up at the slip, the fact that he was referring to the people of the country as if they were foreign.

     "Don't accept failure," Laslow finished firmly rather than let the slip-up be corrected, and Odin blinked at him. "It's an unfortunate side result of King Garon's rule... one among a great deal. I doubt that we'll be seeing Lady Camilla or her retainers again until she's managed to leave her grief behind to what her father would have deemed acceptable."

     "That's going to be a long while yet." Niles sighed, shaking his head. "The lady was too caring for her own good. Always has-" he broke off, looking toward the door, his single dark eye narrowing. "Company's coming."

     "I need to do my rounds anyways." Odin and Niles both looked toward Laslow at that remark, and then all three of them grinned at each other. "Who wants to come?"

     "I'm free for the moment."

     "This party has life yet!" Odin raised his arms in triumph and grinned when both of his companions rolled their eyes, Niles opening the door so that they could all leave the arena.

     The three of them walked down the hall, past the maid and butler that were going the way that they had come. The two that Niles had heard earlier, Odin assumed. He couldn't help but wonder which noble house had sent them to work for the royal family, it was a practice among them all to do so. To have a maid or butler sent by one of those houses fired brought shame upon those who had sent that servant. 

     He had to wonder just how much those nobles cared about their reputations now that Leo was on the throne and things were changing. "You and milord traveled to the outskirts of Windmire before that meeting this morning, right?" Niles was asking Laslow.

     "Yes, and Brynhildr's reaction to the ground there was promising. It's a shame that we had to leave when we did." Laslow smiled. "We're planning to leave the castle twice a week to try and improve conditions with the soil, though it would probably be best if one or both of you went with His Majesty rather than have both of us gone at the same time."

     "No need for the castle to descend into the abyss of madness because both of its heads are absent," Odin agreed.

     "Exactly." A maid came hurrying up to Niles to hand him a letter, hurriedly muttering that it was for the king before scurrying off. "How have things been this morning? I saw that Arthur was filling his new position as head of the guard for the front gate with his usual gusto."

     "Effie is terrorizing the older soldiers with her discipline, practically undoing all of the damage that Hans did in his brief reign as captain," Niles replied, handing the letter back to Odin. "Peri is helping out wherever she can, even in the kitchen. Is that all right?"

     "I actually trust Peri in the kitchen far more than all of the maids in there combined," Laslow admitted. "She's an amazing cook, too."

     "Really? You know from experience?" Niles asked with interest before the muscle beneath his eye patch twitched when another maid approached him with a letter. He took it, and handed it back to Odin as well, and the dark mage figured that he might as well get delivering them over with. He hurried off, hearing Laslow answering in the negative as he ducked into the next hall. After that, it was a few twists and turns and one flight of spiraling violet-carpeted stairs to get to the library.

      _"Move it, kid! These Plegians have nothing on the Vaike and his son, but you gotta focus!"_

     Castle Krakenburg actually had much the same decor as Castle Plegia. Odin shook off the memory of that battle, leaving the stairs behind and entering the library. "I bring forth the written word of mysterious origin for milord," he called with a toned down version of his usual excitement.

     Leo gave a soft mix between a sigh and a groan before actually responding. "I'm at the far desk, bring it here."

     "Just trying not to startle you, Lord Leo." Odin walked between two of the polished wooden bookshelves that were practically groaning beneath the weight of the hundreds of history and magical theory books: Leo's "section" of the library, so to speak. He emerged to find his lord at the same desk he'd been at earlier, writing what had to be a bill judging by the formal Nohrian script that Odin still couldn't read.

     Leo didn't look up until he'd finished his current sentence, frowning at it, then he looked up and held out his hand for the letters. Odin handed them to him, ignoring the dark circles that were still present under the king's eyes and the tired look in them. "Thank you."

     "Laslow spoke of Brynhildr's prowess with the soil today," Odin remarked while Leo was opening the first letter. 

     "Yes." Leo gave a faint smile that quickly faded as his eyes scanned the letter. He set it aside and began opening the next one. "Did he mention the schedule that we began planning out?"

     "Indeed." Odin peered at the letter Leo had set aside, saw that it was from Lord Sevan, and couldn't help but give a frown himself. He remembered that this man was a cousin of Iago, something that both of them had boasted about before Leo had killed that snake of an advisor. "He spoke of Niles and I accompanying you rather than himself, not much else."

     "Hmm." Odin looked up to see Leo blinking at the letter, a look of pleased surprise on his face. He looked up at Odin and the dark mage's heart was suddenly soaring through the roof when he gave a genuine smile, the first one that Odin had seen since Camilla had left. "I don't suppose I could ask you to read up on magical theory so that we could find a way to make Brynhildr's effect on the land more potent?"

     "Milord knows I enjoy crafting spells," Odin replied with the quick grin that always came when the mention of making spells came up. It was one of his favorite parts of being a mage. "It will be done. What has you so pleased, though? My purposes to serve desire to know!"

     "Fine." Leo tilted the letter so that Odin could see it, the small smile still on his face, softening the edges and making even those dark circles seem less harsh. Odin noted that the paper was far rougher than the one that the nobles used, and while the handwriting was relatively neat, it wasn't written in one of the cursive that all nobles used. "It's from the people in the area Laslow and I visited today," Leo explained, carefully folding up the letter. "They thanked me for my efforts and told me that they appreciate what I'm doing."

     It was about time that someone outside of the royal family's retainers did that, and good on those people for it. Odin's grin grew. "That is excellent indeed. I shall begin my research immediately for the sake of not disappointing the good people of Nohr."

     "I appreciate it. As always." Leo placed the letter down and picked up the one from Lord Sevan. Odin noted that there had been more warmth in his tone than usual, and he moved to the magical section of the library. Looked like he'd be reading up on magical theory until dinner, then, it was the only real order he had received from the king today.

 

     "A soft swish of silver accented the night, an all-hail to enemies to flee therewith in fright. The rhythms of the dance left them with no time to breath, thus they escaped the dear brilliance by retreating beneath. The sword bid them goodnight, so swift was their flight, and reason has since been left far behind."

     "You're making me blush, Odin," Laslow murmured, not pausing as he twirled on his toe, the parry of his sword more beautiful than harsh, though just as dangerous. There was indeed a faint hint of color on the dancing man's cheeks, but it wasn't as bad as it had been back in Ylisse whenever someone had caught him dancing. He would have been completely red, curling in on himself, but this was more focused and far more beautiful than any dance Odin had caught him doing without a sword. It hummed a song of it's own as Laslow twirled it and himself to an unheard tune that no doubt existed with clear clarity in his mind. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

     "Shouldn't you?"

     "I have too much work during the day to practice dancing effectively the way that I want to. So, no." Laslow finished on one pointed foot, swirling the sword in a blinding double helix before relaxing as he sheathed it in the next breath. He arched an eyebrow at Odin, looking just as sweaty as he had when Odin had found him in this arena earlier. "You wanted to talk to me?"

     "The missive of shadows whispered in my ear that you don't retire until nearly eleven anyways."

     "Niles would notice that." Laslow gave a faint smile, and Odin marveled at how far they had come in their friendship that he had managed to translate it to "normal talk" so immediately. "I'm glad that Peri and I aren't the only ones who watch all of the staff. I think I'm beginning to understand both Frederick and Oisin's obsession with protecting Chrom."

     Odin nodded at the last sentence. "You speak so easily of our old life now," he began hesitantly. "Is it because, despite Selena's absence, you think it possible for us to return?"

     Laslow didn't even look surprised by the question. Lady Camilla's absence was not the only stoneborn of an issue that needed to be resolved and spoken of. Odin opened his mouth to speak again, but Laslow beat him to it. "No." Odin blinked. His shock must have been rather amusing, because Laslow gave one of his usual cheerful smiles, laughter sparkling in his purple eyes. "I don't think that it's possible for me to return," he continued. "And I have made peace with that, thanks to your example, mostly. King Leo needs me. Because of that, quite frankly, Father would hex me into next year to for leaving a new king and an entire country to fend for themselves, and I don't think I could ever look my mother in the face again." His smile slowly faded as he spoke. "Lord Xander would understand, I think, but he would still feel betrayed if I left his family the way that Lady Kamui did. Lord Xander's family is now my family and I would rather be dragged through ten thousand legions of Risen rather than let them suffer alone. Even if..." tears sparkled in his eyes, and he shook his head. "Even if it means I can never see the others again. They would be proud... proud of me for staying, I think..."

     The tears began falling, and Odin found himself crossing the distance between him and Laslow in two strides and embracing him tightly, something warm filling him from the heart to the very tips of his fingers. "They would be," he replied, voice firm even though tears were falling down his face as well. "Father probably won't understand my staying, we're both more warriors than peaceful folk."

     "There is war here, you're just not an active part of it," Laslow murmured, returning the embrace gently.

     "He'll support whatever decision I do make, though. Mother would be proud of my staying, she... she would understand Lord Leo's pain." They separated, Laslow wiping at his eyes. "Lady Elise..."

     "Was the light of Nohr, I know. Lord Xander had all of Exalt Emmeryn's qualities that she lacked." Laslow gave Odin another smile, a relieved one. "So you can't leave either."

     "My mother loves me, but she would thunder me to the brink of oblivion and then pull me back with her staff if I returned and we explained the situation." Odin grimaced, wiping away the wet on his face as well. "And let's not even get into how disappointed Lucina would be in us."

     "Oh gods, no," Laslow gave a choking laugh. "Can you imagine all of the crap she would give us?"

     "I can, I don't particularly want to," Odin replied, chuckling weakly.

     "I am wondering if she and Gerome finally tied the knot, though."

     Laslow's tone was somewhat wistful, and Odin raised an eyebrow. "Has a different woman from my cousin caught your eye, old friend? I've noticed that your womanizing days have somewhat come to an end."

     "Oh." Laslow gave a small, startled laugh as if caught in a misstep and he waved a hand. "Well, it was either girls or the dancing, and the dancing is infinitely more important."

     "You're infinitely more skilled at it, too. I do believe I considered naming one of my special moves "Eternal Chastity" in your honor."

     "I remember that!" Laslow grinned at him. "Man, we hated each other." His expression softened, and he placed a hand on Odin's shoulder. "I also remember you telling me that you'd always be a shoulder for me to lean on, and you have been."

     "Least I could do." Odin shook his head. "You were always the light of the New Shepherds, after all, even with the womanizing. It was a very nice contrast to most of their doom and gloom."

     "Snark and bark."

     They both grinned at the acronym that Severa and Brady had used for their exclusive little club before they both whirled around at the door's opening. Niles poked his head in, looking a mix between sheepish and intrigued... a very unusual expression for him. "I hate to interrupt your midnight bonding, but it's midnight," he told them.

     "Oh, curses." Odin blinked, and Laslow took his hand off of his shoulder with another grin. Niles was here to collect Odin to redo the protective curses on Lord Leo's door, resulting in a double meaning. "Pun not intended. But yes, I'll get right on that. How much of that did you listen to?"

     "Something about tying a knot." Niles gave his usual grin that made decent folk want to run for cover. "Don't worry, I'll choose a more appropriate time to tease you dorks mercilessly. You pulling an all-nighter, or am I?"

     "I got it." Odin walked over to the door. "It's my own fault I didn't sleep when I was supposed to, and I've too many thoughts crashing against one another in this mind of mine for sleep to take me anyways."


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena returns to Castle Krakenburg and more important decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many Awakening references. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. :)

     "You're worrying too much."

     "There is no such thing as worrying too much," Leo retorted. "You are not making me feel better about leaving you and Odin in charge."

     "You've left me in charge before, Your Majesty, and didn't come back to the castle in ruins," Laslow pointed out. Odin held in a sigh as they walked down the path to the castle gate. "I'm your chief advisor, and my advice is that you trust me and Odin. The nobles are all outside the castle gate, and I can just say that you prefer to hammer out policy yourself, and therefore they are not allowed in the castle while you're gone."

     "And if they attack?"

     Laslow smiled, and it sent chills up Odin's spine. "Well, I'll just show them my special form of diplomacy." Leo arched an eyebrow. "Don't worry, no one will die. I've defended less fortified castles before. Odin can confirm, since he was there as well."

     "Castle Krakenburg is nearly impenetrable on its own, milord, and Laslow speaks the truth." Odin nodded. "No enemy will breach its wall, or even attempt to breach it without regretting doing so instantly."

     Leo sighed, but they were too close to the gate to continue the argument without the guards noticing. Besides, Odin was sure that deep down, the king knew that Laslow was right. His mind had always been far too active to take advice not to worry, though. "Do  _try_ to enjoy Hoshido a little bit while you're working," Laslow told Leo as they walked through the gate and the guards saluted. "I hear that it's lovely there in the summer."

     "I'm fairly certain that it's lovely there all of the time," Leo replied, arching an eyebrow. "Just make sure the country isn't in ruins when I return."

     "It won't be," Laslow replied firmly, evidently ignoring the tired undertone under the king's words.  _More of a ruin than it already is,_  was what Odin had heard, and he was fairly certain that his old friend had heard it as well. Leo nodded, turning and leaving them behind to where Niles was waiting with the coach. "I think that having to visit Hoshido in the first place is what's putting him out of sorts," Laslow remarked to Odin under his breath.

     "Well, of course. He has an astronomical amount of items to attend to  _without_ leaving the castle." Odin shrugged. "Now what?"

     "Now I do a convincing impression of Frederick and you continue working to find an enhancing spell for Brynhilder."

     Odin grinned at the reference to the old disciplinarian of his uncle's Shepherds, and they watched Niles drive the coach down the road before turning and going back inside the castle. The gates closed behind them with a resounding  _clang,_ shutting out the nearly empty streets of Windmire once again.

 

      _So if one were to combine this particular word with this one, it could possibly-_ Odin was startled out of his thoughts by Peri plopping down next to him on the couch. "Peri! How can the darkest of sorcerers be of assistance to you this fine evening?" he greeted her.  
  
     She grinned at that, but it soon faded. "Laslow's asking for you," she replied. "He had his suuuuper serious face on, so uh... it's probably important." Her cheeks puffed out slightly for a moment, and she looked toward the ground, her pigtails hiding her face. "Not that he told me what it was."  
  
     Odin frowned, placing a bookmark in the heavy tome he'd been studying. If he hadn't told Peri, then there was really only one thing that this summons could be about. Not that he knew what exactly would bring it up talk of their homeland in such a serious light  _now._ "I'm sure it's nothing too terribly serious," he reassured Peri, setting the book down. "He would inform you about it otherwise. You hold about as much importance in his eyes as the king and I do."  
  
     "Sometimes I just gotta wonder." She looked up, though. The mascara marks on her cheeks were a permanent sight nowadays. Even if she never actually cried in public, he knew that she didn't care enough about her appearance to clean up what crying left behind. She had no one to represent as the castle's self-appointed bucket of spare parts, anyways, and as such, no one paid much attention to her except for the other retainers. "You aren't exaggerating, are you?"  
  
     "On these sorts of topics in these sorts of days?" Odin shook his head, standing. "Never, Peri. There are just some things between Laslow and I and our homeland that I'm not certain he wants you to know yet, and as they aren't important to the castle's current situation..."  
  
     "Okay." She didn't look convinced, but she seemed willing to let the topic drop at least. "You'd best get going before he decides to hunt you down himself. He's in his quarters."  
  
     "Right, right. Thanks for telling me." He threw a small smile over his shoulder, and then hurried out of the library and up a flight of stairs. He knew where Laslow's quarters were, he hadn't moved since the war. Neither he nor Peri had, despite the entirety of the castle shuffling. He might need to make a remark to Laslow that Peri was feeling a bit jilted by him tonight.  
  
     Put like that, it actually sounded like she was missing him in a romantic way. Odin shook his head, rounding the corner to the hall he wanted to be in and heading for Laslow's door. Different words were needed, obviously. He paused just outside the door, hearing hushed voices on the other side, and he blinked. One was obviously Laslow's, and the other... "Selena?" he asked, shock clear in his tone.  
  
     There was immediate silence, and then a key turned in the door's lock and Laslow swung it open. "I told you we were being too loud," he remarked over his shoulder wryly.  
  
     "Just shut up and let him in," Selena snapped, but there was no bite behind it. Laslow sighed, opening the door further so that Odin could enter the room and shutting the door firmly behind him. The red-haired bow knight was sitting on Laslow's bed, arms and legs both tightly crossed. "I'm assuming that you're going to be just as pigheaded about staying as he's being."  
  
     Odin just shook his head. So that's what this was about. "You must be joking. I can't just leave Lord Leo and this palace with the state things are in now, and with Laslow's position-"  
  
     "Fine. Fine, fine, fine!" Selena threw her hands up, taking a deep breath and then letting it out in an irritated hiss. "I'm not having this argument again."  
  
     Again? Odin looked at Laslow. "How long has she been here?"  
  
     "About an hour." Laslow sighed. "I asked Peri to get you as soon as Selena arrived, I swear... I guess she just had a hard time finding you."  
  
     Odin looked to Selena. "And you're here because..."  
  
     Selena looked away, expression going from irritated to just melancholy. "Lady Camilla... she released me from her service," she replied, voice quiet. There was silence in the room. "She tried to get Beruka to leave as well. It's the first time we've ever had an actual fight with her. I... I didn't want to leave her, I really didn't, but..."  
  
     "But you were conflicted," Odin finished. "Like we all are."  
  
     "You two don't  _seem_ all that conflicted."  
  
     "Severa..." Laslow looked up and Selena's head snapped toward him at the use of her real name. "Do you think that we won't miss them? I think of Father, Mother, Lucina, and all of the rest every day. But I could never look them in the face again. I just can't... I can't leave what I have left of Lord Xander, what he would want me to protect." A grim smile flickered on his face. "Perhaps I'm just used to safeguarding memories, but the king isn't just a memory. He needs me, this castle needs me,  _Nohr_ needs me. I can't just pretend that nothing happened here."  
  
     "Mother would never forgive me for returning when King Leo needs me as well," Odin added. "The situation is... too personal. Too close to what happened to my family back home in both timelines." Too close to the person that Lucina had failed to save in that world. Understanding dawned in Selena's dark red eyes. "Lucina wouldn't be too proud of me and Laslow either, but you..."  
  
     Laslow nodded, turning to her. "If you want to go home, we won't stop you," he replied. "You no longer have any obligation to be here now that Lady Camilla has released you from her service. And... though we can't go home..."  
  
     "You do want them to know what they're supposed to be proud about." Selena stood, strode over to the two of them and trapped them both in a three-way-hug that they both promptly returned. "Gods, you two. Do you realize what you're telling me to do?" she grumbled, a slight waver in her voice. "Once I use the orb Anankos lent to us, that's it. No way back. You two will be here forever."  
  
     "I'm aware, lovely," Laslow chuckled weakly. "I'll be fine."  
  
     "Heavens knows we've all been through worse," Odin agreed. "We'll miss you, but I'm willing to bet your little sis misses you more."  
  
     "Not to mention Noire and Brady," Laslow added.   
  
     "And I know how hard this has been for you." Odin released Selena and she released both of them, and he could see the tears in her eyes. "You have a real family there. Laslow and I..." he smiled. "We love them dearly, but our time has passed. Mother probably has a little Owain running around trying to calm the raging blood in his ever-twitching sword hand by this time." It had been... What? Five years that they had all spent in Nohr? There should definitely be a little Owain running about back in Ylisse.  
  
     "Oh jeez." Selena coughed into her hand, though whether she was trying to hide a sob or a laugh, he couldn't tell. "Maybe I'm doing Ylisse a favor by trapping you two here."  
  
     "Hey!" Laslow complained.  
  
     "And it's not  _trapping,_ " Odin insisted. "We  _chose_ this, Severa. I've thought this over time and time again, and my best option is to stay. If... If Nohr had won the war..."  
  
     It would be different. It would be so, so different. But he couldn't leave this place with the way that things currently were. They weren't  _heroes,_ even if they had completed their mission. "Just give them our regards. Please." Laslow's voice was hoarse, and he held out a closed fist.   
  
     "Your regards, huh?" Selena didn't ask further than that remark, though, and she held out her hand so that Laslow could drop the milky stone into it. Perfectly spherical, with white vapor beginning to swirl in the center. Talk of going somewhere must have excited the magic. "I guess... I guess this is goodbye, then." She scuffed at her eyes, the tears she'd been holding in beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Again."  
  
     "It was an honor fighting with you, Severa." Laslow smiled. "Despite all of the snark and bark."  
  
     "...It will be good to see Brady and Morgan again." Selena smiled, and the orb began to glow slightly with pale blue light as she saluted in the Ylissean style rather than Nohrian, hand held up to her forehead rather than placed on the insignia of Nohr that was emblazoned on her jacket. "It was an honor fighting with you two weirdos."  
  
     Odin couldn't find it in him to pull a face at her. "Safe travels, Severa," he told her, tugging Laslow toward the door. They didn't want to get caught in the light. "Tell them that I love them, won't you?"  
  
     "Of course." She smiled at them through her tears as they opened the door and left the room. "Good luck. You have your work cut out for you... Inigo, Owain."  
  
     The light grew even brighter, and Laslow closed the door firmly. The teal light reminding Odin of the door they'd first gone through to go back to the past. It grew brighter and brighter around the edges, and he wiped away the tears that were beginning to burn in his own eyes, last second doubts trying to rise before he shoved them down. This was his choice. He would miss them, all of them, dearly... but he knew that he would regret returning in the end. He couldn't put his lord through the pain of losing one more person... and he doubted that he could just explain the situation. There was just too much.  
  
     The light faded away, and he took a deep breath and braved a look at Laslow at the same time Laslow looked at him. He yelped. "Your  _hair!_ "  
  
     "Your  _brand!_ " Laslow countered, though his hand shot up to his now snow-white hair. Odin looked at his upper arm, and his breath caught in his throat. There it was, covered by the dark mesh fabric, but it was visible. The torch-like brand of House Ylisse. "Oooookay. I... was not expecting that to happen," Laslow admitted shakily.  
  
     "A curse gone awry that took five years to wear off," Odin responded almost automatically. "I mean, to explain this. I just..." He looked at Laslow. "This... this is it. We've officially given up ever going back to Ylisse." He looked down at the brand. "Nohr is our homeland now."  
  
     "...Homeland," Laslow murmured. He quietly opened the door to his room. No one was there, everything was untouched. It was as if Selena...  _Severa..._  had never been there. "Do you think that Lady Camilla will be alright?"  
  
     "Beruka will never leave her. Not even if she's dismissed." Odin nodded. "She still has protection from herself and any who may try to harm her."  
  
     Laslow gave a soft exhale, running his hand through his hair, and they stared at each other for a moment. "So... uh. Nothing's changed, I guess."  
  
     "Right." Odin nodded. Only it had, and they both knew it, and they looked back into the room. They no longer had a way back to Ylisse. There had always been that choice, that out. They had just given that up.  
  
     "It will be nice to have a home again," Laslow remarked quietly, and Odin knew that they were thinking the same thing. They hadn't really had a home for a long time now. Not since their parents had died. "Broken as it is."  
  
     "Well, we already told Lord Leo that we would help fix it." Odin shrugged. "More motivation, I guess." He looked to Laslow, and they both gave each other a wry smile. "After tonight."  
  
     "After tonight," Laslow agreed. "We can spare that much thought to what just happened."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time after Severa leaves, some things are brought to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving into the next plot point- a very short plot point that will lead into a much bigger one. There are some issues that need to be addressed. ;)

     It had been two months since that night that Severa had gone back to Ylisse and the air was getting colder. Leo hadn't gone back to Hoshido since returning, and they'd continued to work through passing new bills and healing the land after explaining Odin's strange new "tattoo" and Laslow's hair color. Things had actually settled into a sort of routine, once again, one without the constant threat of war breaking out. The peace was still strained, but not as much as it had been before the explosion at the bridge that linked both countries.  
  
    Nohr's people were beginning to come up from the depths of Windmire to the surface in small groups as well, and Leo waved to one such group as he and Odin passed. A few waved back shyly. "Is something troubling you, milord?" Odin asked quietly as they kept moving. "It's been as if something's been pressing down your shoulders since we did the ritual two hours hence."  
  
     Leo sighed, his breath visible on the cold air. "Winter's coming. This is the final time we'll be able to perform the ritual and have it actually  _do_ something before spring's here."  
  
     Looked like they were going to be stuck in the castle all winter, then. Something that didn't bode well for Odin's adventurous spirit, but he would manage for Leo's sake. He doubted that the king would enjoy the experience either, he seemed less tired on these little trips than he ever did in the castle, likely because he was able to ride Ebene. The quiet horse seemed to comfort him somewhat. "Ah well, it does make sense that even the mighty Brynhilder could not bring forth her work with interference of winter's icy claws," he replied ruefully. "...Even a man as great as you cannot fix an entire kingdom's issues in a mere few months."  
  
     "I know that. I'm failing them, though, Odin. That fact still remains." Leo's voice was quiet, and Ebene chuffed, tossing her head at her master. Leo managed a slight smile, patting the dark horse's neck. "There's also the matter of all of the dragon veins that I didn't get to, so perhaps we can tackle those during the winter."  
  
     There was no "we" there. Leo was the only one in Nohr that could actually listen to the civilian's pleas for aid with dragon vein related matters at the moment, since Camilla was absent. Everyone else could only accompany him. "If the area outside the castle isn't a frozen apocalyptic landscape, then yes, I believe that would be an excellent activity for the winter."  
  
     Leo actually coughed a laugh at that comment. "You need to get out your coat and boots again, I'm assuming." He gave another slight, more wistful smile. "I forget sometimes that you come from a different country. It's warmer there during the winter?"  
  
     "...It was during the last few years that I lived there," Odin admitted. Talk of Ylisse still made him edgy, but Leo was apparently in a talkative mood- something that did  _not_ happen often and needed to be taken advantage of whenever presented. "The winters there were actually much like Nohr's once. I don't have fond memories of them." The coat that the king was referring to was based off of his old myrmidon outfit, only heavier and lined with fur and warming hexes. Something he had never had the luxury of having back in the future. It was definitely getting chilly enough that he needed to break it out of the closet again.  
  
     "How can winters become less cold?" Leo asked, sounding bemused. "Climate generally doesn't change so drastically in a person's lifetime, and- how old are you again?"  
  
     Odin frowned thoughtfully. That was a good question there. If he looked over the years that he'd spent in the future, and then in the Shepherds with Uncle Chrom, and then the five years here... "I think about twenty-two, milord. Dates regarding myself have never really held much import to me."  
  
     "Truly?" Leo tilted his head. "I thought that those would be one of those things that you obsessively wrote down."  
  
     "No, milord. I write down events in grand detail, but the dates that they happen on are not included." Odin shrugged. "Dates are never really solidified in legend."  
  
     "That makes it very difficult to prove their authenticity," Leo muttered, then shook his head slightly. "If you're not certain about your age, that means you weren't keeping track back in your homeland, which also makes it hard for me to accurately figure out how drastically your climate changed. I know you've been here for a little over five years, after all."  
  
     "Well, uh..." Odin trailed off when he noticed a couple of soldiers hurrying toward them, his sudden change in focus causing Leo to look forward as well. The soldiers didn't look  _urgent,_ exactly, but the conflicted expressions on their faces did not bode well.  
  
     "Is there a problem at the castle?" Leo asked, drawing Ebene to a halt as the soldiers drew near enough to them for them to converse in hushed tones.  
  
     Both men drew to a halt and saluted. "Not a  _problem,_ exactly, Your Majesty," one replied without hesitation. "It's Princess Kamui. She's at the gates."  
  
     Odin frowned. What on earth was Princess Kamui doing in Nohr without sending word ahead? He was fairly certain that broke some sort of protocol. "Any word as to why she's here?" Leo asked.   
  
     "She's being a bit tight-lipped about that, Your Majesty. But she and her husband are waiting at the gates for you to return."  
  
     She'd brought the ninja with her? "Very well. You may return to your posts," Leo told the soldiers, and they nodded, turning and heading back up the street. "...And I thought that I was done with people for the day."  
  
     The words were muttered in a low, irritated tone, and he gently urged Ebene forward again when she looked back at him with something like concern writ upon her horsey features. "You could just send her home," Odin suggested, moving in time with the horse. "I highly doubt King Ryoma sent her without first sending word, he seems more intelligent than that at least."  
  
     "He  _is_ more intelligent than that," Leo replied. "So Kamui is probably here of her own volition. But I can't just kick her out of Nohr... we have appearances to keep up, after all. I want to figure out what would possess her to do this as well."  
  
     "As you say, milord." Odin dipped his head slightly once the gates and the two figures in front came into view. "Shall I stay with you as we accept them into the castle proper, then?"  
  
     "Yes, I'd appreciate that." Leo snapped the reins, and Ebene trotted forward, forcing Odin to pick up the pace a bit.  
  
     "Your Majesty!" Arthur saluted, and then gestured to the guards to begin opening the enormous gates. "I am glad to see that you've returned safely."  
  
     "Thank you, Arthur." Leo dipped his head to the once retainer before his dark gaze fully focused on the pair of Hoshidans. Lady Kamui hadn't changed a bit, Odin noted somewhat bitterly. Still wearing the same armor, white cape, and headband, her gaze on Leo firm and steady if concerned. Her green-haired husband looked somewhat awkward, which was understandable. "What brings you here, Kamui?"  
  
     The princess offered a hesitant smile. "I heard that Camilla hasn't been here for the past two months, and I didn't like the thought of you being in the castle alone." Leo arched an eyebrow. "That's all. I would have sent word ahead, but I was kind of in a hurry to get here before winter."  
  
     "Despite recommendations," Kaze remarked dryly before dipping his head to Leo while Princess Kamui pulled a face. "I apologize for arriving unannounced, Your Majesty. We're not expecting much in the way of service."  
  
     "I'll try to have a room prepared for you two before midnight at least." Leo glanced up at the darkening sky before dismounting Ebene and walking her through the gates, forcing the two Hoshidans to follow. Odin kept pace on the opposite side of the royals. "And I'm afraid my schedule's packed for the remainder for the day, Kamui, so you'd best focus on getting settled."  
  
     "Oh... oh." The disappointment on the princess's face was clear, and she bit her lip. The expression didn't last, however, and she glanced back at her husband briefly before nodding to Leo. "That's fine. It's not like I could expect you to drop everything on such short notice."  
  
     "I'll have Niles talk to the servants, then." Leo's words had taken on a bit of a brisk tone, and he looked over to Odin. "If you wouldn't mind-"  
  
     "Guiding the royal steed back to her warm home in the stables? 'Twould be an honor, milord." Odin smiled, taking the reins when a faint smile flickered on Leo's face as well and he handed them over. Ebene chuffed, but followed Odin as he led her away from the royals, noting when Leo pulled away from the group, moving at a stately but still hurried pace down into the castle proper. Princess Kamui turned her husband, and though he was too far away to hear them speaking, Kaze placing his hand on her shoulder and the calm look on his face contrasting the conflict on her sharp features told him all he really needed to know. He sighed, turning away and heading across the brown grass over to the horse stables on the right side. "Ah, awkwardness. An old friend of mine," he confided to the black horse as they walked. "It's going to be very evident in our underground home. You're very fortunate to be up here with the stars dotting the sky and the silence, noble equine."  
  
     Ebene chuffed again, shaking her head as he led her into the stable and began stripping her of her armor. "Thanks for cooperating," he told her, tone serious now. "I know that it's normally Niles that does this when Leo isn't able to, but..." he sighed, gently stroking her velvety nose. "You're a smart beast."  
  
     She gently tossed her head, effectively throwing him back a bit, and he couldn't help but smile wistfully, remembering Cynthia's mother's pegasus. She had been a fairly spirited beast as well. "Fine, fine, I'll just work. You are lucky though.  _Your_ work is done for the day, and the rest of the winter." It looked like his was just beginning once he finished getting her settled in her stable. Hopefully Princess Kamui and Leo would either get past their difference, or her husband would help her take a hint. From what he remembered of her back in the Northern Fortress and on the battlefield, she wasn't any good at picking up when she wasn't wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui continues her abrupt stay in Castle Krakenburg, and she and Leo have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People being dorks. And a lot of angst and family history. Enjoy! :D Oh, and I love comments, so feel free to leave some. :>

     Leo and Laslow, of course, got slammed by meetings with nobles the day after Princess Kamui's arrival. That was how it always worked after Leo's little ventures... the nobles took issue with him trying to heal the land, or leaving the castle in general, or something. Laslow's ability to express ideas clearly while ranting and callously murdering training dummies had never been all that impressive, and Leo just silently fumed about what went on in those meetings, so Odin wasn't entirely sure of went down in the council room. He didn't really care, it wasn't like he could do anything about what went on in there, so knowing would just give him more fuel to feed the fire of rage that didn't help  _anyone._    
  
     In the meantime, he, Niles, and Peri had somehow managed to silently agree to an awkward, odd game of hide-and-seek with Princess Kamui and her husband. The latter appeared to be participating as well, catching Odin every time that he looked around a corner or tracked him down. Going so far as to politely inquire which areas of the castle were available to explore fairly early into the day, and then explaining those areas to Princess Kamui so that both of them were easier to keep track of. Odin was seriously beginning to appreciate him following his wife here, which, according to what Peri had heard throughout the course of the day, was what had happened.   
  
     "So, like, they weren't really  _arguing,_ " the cavalier had explained hurriedly when Odin met her down in the smithy. "I think that the ninja man knew I was listening, because he laid it all out real clearly."   
  
     "He probably did know," Odin admitted. "While I don't doubt your sneaking abilities and I myself would love the ability to become one with the shadows, Kaze and Niles are the current masters in the vicinity. What did you hear?"  
  
     "Word finally got out of the castle and down the Nohr countryside all the way to Hoshido that Lady Camilla's not here anymore," Peri replied, examining a snapped lance with interest. "As soon as Princess Kamui heard it, she just up and left her place in Shirasagi to come here. Not a word to her husband or siblings. Anyways, she was annoyed that ninja man had followed her despite her abrupt up and leaving, and that he was still taking care of her by talking to us and asking where we'd like them to be limited to in the castle. He told her that he couldn't just leave her be, and then she said that a matter was settled, then he kind of told her to keep mum about it. Then Niles waved me down so he could keep an eye on them instead."  
  
     He'd left her in the smiths after that to continue the stalking until nearly dinner. He was on his way to the dining hall, about a hallway away from Princess Kamui, when he nearly ran smack into Laslow. Both flinched back from each other, Laslow looking about ready to snap at him before he blinked and then let out a slow, hissing breath. "Good gods, old friend, I was beginning to fear that they'd never let you out of there," Odin remarked after a moment. "The clock chimed the seventeenth hour some time ago."  
  
     "You're telling me," Laslow groaned, rubbing his face before dragging his hand down it. "Anyways, since you're here I'll spare the maid His Majesty sent to find you the trouble. He wants both you and Niles in the library, I'm going down to the training arena again. Has there been any trouble with the princess and her husband?"  
  
     "No, Kaze had the presence of mind to ask me which areas of the castle would be acceptable for him and the lady to wander about in, so the off-chance that they find a servant that particularly dislikes Hoshidans was whittled down to almost none."  
  
     "Places where the servants know that you and Niles could keep a constant eye on the situation, I'll wager." The sentence wasn't a question, and Odin didn't bother to nod. He wasn't particularly fond of Princess Kamui, and it was likely they were being paranoid about the servants, but they could  _not_ afford an accident in this castle. Not so soon after the war. "I'm glad  _someone_ had a presence of mind to realize the situation we're in at the moment," Laslow continued, acid in his voice clear. "I'll ask Peri to continue keeping an eye out before disappearing, then."  
  
     "I could-"  
  
     "No. You need to go to see the king." Laslow seemed to visibly deflate, concern entering his indigo eyes. "Believe me, the hours of meetings and Princess Kamui's presence in the castle took a bit of a toll on him. He don't think he would have asked for you and Niles otherwise."  
  
     Oh. "I...I'll leave that to you, then," Odin replied, then hurried past him toward the staircase that would take him up to the library, immediately worried by Laslow's very well defined point that Leo didn't ask for something unless he seriously needed it.  
  
     Niles was already there when he slipped into the room, speaking quietly to Leo, who was slumped back in the chair by his desk, hair and clothing more disheveled than the young king usually allowed them to be. Both looked up when Odin approached the desk, Niles straightening abruptly and Leo sighing before moving from his relaxed position to lean over the desk. "Laslow mentioned you had need of both of us?" Odin asked.  
  
     "Yes. Well..." Leo glanced at the tray of food on his desk and then sighed again, sitting up straight. "I'm sorry. I know you two are also busy, but in the event that Kamui come in here, I'd... I'd just rather not be alone tonight, is all."  
  
     Odin looked toward Niles, and saw the concern and understanding he was feeling reflected back at him before Niles turned back to Leo. "Is there any work we could help you with, then?" he asked.   
  
     "No." Leo gave both of them a faint half-smile. "Your presence here is enough, and honestly, I have to look through all of these myself. If you could maybe quietly play chess, or cards, or something to keep from getting bored, that would probably be best."  
  
     "As you say, milord," Odin replied with a small nod while Niles moved over to a shelf and pulled down the chessboard. There was quiet while the chessboard was set up on the floor and for the first little while of the game, and though Odin  _did_ whisper some of his pre-planned maneuvers as he took his turns, the loudest sound in the room was the scratch of Leo's quill and the rustle of papers. Glances that Odin and Niles kept sneaking his way told the both of them that while he still looked stressed out and tired, he seemed more relaxed than he had been when they had first come in.  
  
     "I just remembered why Lord Leo hardly ever plays chess with us," Niles finally muttered after Odin's third turn, staring down at the board.  
  
     "Are you referring to the fact that he would absolutely destroy either of us in less than five moves, or our peculiarities?" Odin whispered.  
  
     "Probably both," Niles admitted. "I mean, any turn-based game is a bad idea with you involved-"  
  
     "Only because no one has the capacity to appreciate the glory of my maneuvers," Odin protested, and Niles scowled, faking tossing a chess piece at him. There was a distinct, amused "heh" from the king's desk, and Niles and Odin shared a small smile as Niles set the piece down. "Or simply refuse to appreciate them in order to discourage me," Odin amended, lowering his voice a bit more. "Joke's on them, though- Odin Dark is  _never_ discouraged."  
  
     "Unfortunately." Niles moved his knight forward before settling with arms crossed on the floor. "I do remember that Selena was able to talk you down a bit in the first year you lot were here, though." Sudden interest entered his blue eye as he looked up. "Were you two ever a couple?"  
  
     Odin barked a soft laugh. No, that would have been her far sweeter- or so he'd thought- sister. Though he supposed they'd never  _really_ been a couple. "No, no, no. Just good friends. She was always far more interested in Sir Brady of the Moistened Eyes, anyways."  
  
     "Sir Brady of the  _what?_ "  
  
     "Not now." Why had he brought up Brady? At this rate, he'd be as loose-lipped about Ylisse as Laslow was nowadays, and it front of  _Niles_ of all people. Leo was fine to make passing remarks in front of, but Niles tended to latch onto anything they said. "I must charge a Shinon Strike that will blow your meager defenses to pieces..."  
  
     "Uh-uh, no. You just mentioned your homeland," Niles protested. "No Shinon Strike is going to save you from explaining yourself."  
  
     "Well, then, I'll just need a different move. I do have a full arsenal!"  
  
     "And I have tickle torture."  
  
     Odin started at the smirking adventurer, taken off guard by the unprecedented threat. "You wouldn't. I thought that we weren't distracting Lord Leo?"  
  
     "I can tickle you without allowing you to scream," Niles replied, smirk growing to a grin as he got up on his elbows.  
  
     Odin shot up onto his knees, crossing his arms in an "X" over his chest. " _I will hex you, craven,_ " he hissed, pulling at his magic a bit. "You stay on  _your_ side of the board."  
  
     "Oho, that sounds like a challenge." Niles paused when Odin actually made a complex gesture with one of his hands. They stared each other down from across the board, waiting for the other to make another move.  
  
     Both nearly jumped out of their skin when the library door opened, and they dropped their aggressive postures to turn their full attention on Leo again. He was looking toward the door with a slight frown. "Did you need something, Kamui?"  
  
     Oh. Niles and Odin exchanged a grim look. Play time was over. "I just wanted to talk," Princess Kamui replied, and the door closed. Odin looked over his shoulder to see that only she was standing there. No Kaze. "You've been meetings all day today, and I figured that you wouldn't be quite as busy now." She crossed the room over to the desk. "It being dinner-time and all..."  
  
     Leo didn't even glance at the barely-touched tray on his desk at her comment. "I'm sorry that I didn't come down, I'm accustomed to taking meals in here." He looked down at his papers again as Princess Kamui pulled up a chair to sit across from him. "Easier to get things done if I'm multitasking."   
  
     "I don't know how well you're doing on that front." Princess Kamui gave the tray a pointed look before her gaze snapped to Odin and Niles as the latter sat up on his knees, obviously startled to see them there. Odin just stared back at her, hoping she'd turn her focus back to Leo. She didn't need to make this any more awkward by making them feel out of place.  
  
     "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you don't need to take that tone," Leo remarked, starting in on the papers once again.  
  
     Princess Kamui turned back toward him, frowning again. "I know, but... you shouldn't have to take care of yourself a _nd_ Nohr by yourself. Why didn't you say anything about Camilla leaving when you came to Hoshido a couple of months ago?"  
  
     "Her departure is not Hoshido's concern."  
  
     "I'm your  _sister._ I'm not Hoshido. I just..." She bit her lip for a moment. "I'm just concerned. I have an idea of how hard being in charge of a country is for someone by watching Ryoma, but he has our other three siblings to help him."  _Way to rub salt in the wound, Princess,_ Odin couldn't help thinking bitterly, but Leo didn't react. "Yukimura has been the royal advisor for years, and while I'm sure Laslow is doing well enough-"  
  
     "I'm managing," Leo interrupted, continuing to write. "Get to the point, Kamui. There  _is_ a point to this, isn't there?"  
  
     The princess bit her lip again. "I just don't want you to be alone in this castle. I know that there could be... problems... with me staying here publicly. But I could just stay in the palace. Away from the people."  
  
     Leo actually looked up at that, arching an eyebrow. "You'd be willing to do that? Run right back into captivity after tasting freedom?"  
  
     "If it will help you, yes."  
  
     Leo studied her for a moment, and then gave a slight shrug. "It won't, so there's no sense in having you do it." He lifted a hand when Princess Kamui opened her mouth. "I have my retainers and the other four as well, so I'm not alone here." The other four who no longer had a lord or lady to protect. "You managed well enough with just the servants around and the visits from us. It's the same concept, really."  
  
     Princess Kamui glanced toward where Odin and Niles were sitting again, but looked away quickly this time. "While I loved the servants, it's just not the same as having family there," she replied, voice quiet. "And I wasn't in charge of all of Nohr. Your retainers won't take care of you the same way Camilla would."  
  
     "We're right here, lady," Niles growled under his breath, and Odin couldn't help but share the sentiment, glaring at the princess.  
  
     "Is she on a prolonged mission, or something?" she continued.  
  
     "That's not your business, nor is it mine to talk about." There was a certain cold tone to Leo's voice now. "I have work to do, so-"  
  
     "I'm not leaving until we sort this out," she interrupted, and Odin noted the frustrated undertone.  
  
     "There is nothing  _to_ sort out. How I handle Nohr's affairs is not your concern."  
  
     "I'm your sister."  
  
     "So is Camilla, and you don't see her barging through the front gates," he scoffed, and Odin tensed at the lack of bitterness in his tone. "She trusts me and my men, Kamui, and you have less claim to worry that she does."  
  
     "Gods, Leo!" she snapped. "I thought we were past this- you said as much in Hoshido."  
  
     "It has nothing to do with our conversations there, I'm stating a fact. You live in Hoshido, you are a princess  _of_ Hoshido. Nohr's affairs on such a personal level are something you don't-"  
  
     "Nohr's affairs,  _Nohr's_ affairs. I don't care about  _Nohr's affairs,_ I'm worried about  _you._ " Princess Kamui's voice had risen a great deal now, and she was halfway out of her seat. Leo glared back at her obviously pained and frustrated face, no emotion other than annoyance in his body language. "You say we're siblings, but you won't trust me. You said you don't blame me for what happened, that it was all King Garon's fault on a level, but we both know that's not true, don't we?" Her voice had grown bitter, and she looked down at the desk, red eyes swimming in both emotion and if Odin wasn't mistaken, real tears. "I'm sorry, I'll always be sorry for the mistakes I made, and that's why I need to help. Even you need some sort of support, and turning a blind eye to it would be another mista-"  
  
     She recoiled back into the chair, hands over her chest, and Odin jumped violently when Leo suddenly surged out of his chair and slammed both hands down on the desk with such force that his inkwell fell onto its side and several papers went flying. There was a moment of silence as the siblings stared at each other, and then Leo took a sharp breath. "Niles."  
  
     "Yes, milord?" Niles stood immediately.  
  
     "The bottom left drawer of the dresser in my room. There are two items in there, I want you to bring them here."  
  
     Niles nodded and hurried out of the library. Odin got to his feet as well as Leo stripped off his gloves, revealing just how thin and pale his hands were under the sharp black clothing. "...Leo?" Princess Kamui asked hesitantly.  
  
     Leo paused, staring down at his hands, before taking a deep breath. "You want answers, I'll give you answers," he told her, tone still a bit sharp. "Just don't go anywhere and don't question my actions while I'm explaining. It's... not easy to talk about." He looked up at her. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back. Odin, stay with her."  
  
     "Yes, milord." Leo disappeared into the shelves, and Princess Kamui gave Odin a bewildered look. He looked back at her steadily, though he was just as confused as she was. Confused and a bit apprehensive if he was being honest.  
  
     It didn't take Leo long to return, though, and when he did, he was carrying a scuffed wooden box about the size of Brynhildr. He set it on the desk, opening it to reveal a pretty little black ribbon with a bloodred ruby inlaid in it and a wooden hairbrush. Leo took out the brush and proceeded to beat it against his palm, making little clouds of dust fly off of it. "Did Azura ever talk about her time in Nohr?" he asked, keeping his eyes off of his sister.  
  
     "N-no," Princess Kamui replied hesitantly, sitting up in the chair now that his voice was completely calm again, her red eyes fixed on the brush. "She hated it here, and though I told her about the fortress, she said that she couldn't imagine anything good coming out of Nohr. She admitted to needing to fix her mindset, but I don't know how successful she was in doing so."  
  
     "I'm not at all surprised." Leo sighed. "Your history here and hers were completely separate. You were raised away from the castle, after Elise was born. She was here, in the castle, the entire time." His lip curled slightly, and he shook his head. "You, Xander and Elise are all similar in a way... untouchable, I thought, by what happened. She was here, even if the events here were, I daresay, kinder to her than to the rest of us."  
  
     "You're rambling," Princess Kamui pointed out, voice quiet, almost timid.   
  
     "Right. Sorry." He moved over and gently tugged her headband out of her hair.  
  
     "It's... you never ramble."  
  
     "I also never talk about this," he replied sharply. "Do you want me to tell you why I don't want you here and why Camilla is gone or not?"  
  
     Princess Kamui stared at him, her expression so full of emotion that it was unreadable, and Odin was beginning to get the distinct impression that he wasn't supposed to be here. This was Nohr family business, a can of worms that apparently hadn't been opened for a very long time. One that didn't involve Lady Elise. But he stayed put, Leo had basically said that having him and Niles in the vicinity was calming, and... well, he was here forever. He'd pledged his life to Leo. He needed to know more about him. "Yes," she finally replied.   
  
     Leo nodded curtly, then began gently brushing through her hair. "Bear with me, I haven't done this in a very long time," he told her. "I suppose the easiest way to begin would be to explain our situation. Xander, Camilla, Elise and I were all born of different mothers." Princess Kamui gave a slight start, which surprised Odin. He'd known that, it was common knowledge to the rest of Nohr that King Garon had had many concubines and three of them had borne him one child. "Xander was the crown prince not only because he was the oldest among us, but because he was the son of the woman Father was actually  _married_ to. The rest of us came from concubines, and the problems began with Queen Katerina's death." He huffed a soft, bitter laugh as he began portioning off a section of Princess Kamui's hair. The lady, to her credit, stayed still, staring straight ahead. "Suddenly all of our mothers had a chance at the throne, and they immediately turned on each other, using their children to curry favor with Father before suddenly a new woman showed up out of the blue with a little girl in tow who had blue hair and golden eyes."  
  
     He had to be talking about Princess Azura. Princess Kamui had stiffened at the mention. "She wasn't King Garon's daughter?" she asked quietly.  
  
     "Not by birth. Mind you, I don't remember much about her. I wasn't born until her mother was the second queen after all." Princess Kamui made to look back for a moment, then flinched when Leo flicked the brush downward near her face. "Hold still. Yes, Father married her. The concubines were furious, telling their children to avoid Azura at all costs, to shun her in respect for Queen Katerina. So they pitted us against each other, telling us to get stronger, better, faster. It... was far easier for me than it was for Camilla." Leo's shoulders slumped slightly as he finished twisting the portion of white hair. "Hold that, please." She silently accepted the portion of hair from him, and he began separating another from the opposite side of her head. "Everyone praised me as a genius, and I was extremely competitive. I wanted to be just like Xander, better than Xander. I was one of the only ones bold enough to challenge him to little sparring sessions, one of the only ones who wanted to study with him. I won his and Father's favor quickly. Camilla's mother had to rely on shadow games to get her daughter noticed, but she was still very much one of the more well-known ladies of the court. Her mother and mine were always going head to head, so I didn't have much to do with Camilla when I was young. My mother used me to tease hers, and... we just endured it."  
  
     The library door opened, and Leo turned sharply before seeing that it was Niles and relaxing by a margin. Niles took in the situation, and immediately proceeded to lock the doors behind him before coming over with the items in his hands that Odin, the apprehension he'd been feeling since Leo had slammed his hands down on the table growing into straight dread, instantly recognized. A satin bow that had belonged to Lady Elise, and a dark gloved gauntlet that was the exact size of Lord Xander's hand. Leo waved for Niles to place both on the desk next to Princess Kamui's headband before continuing, "My mother did have some power over one of the other women, though, the only one that Father had two children with. One was murdered despite my mother's initial interference, and the other one was far too frail to considered a proper Nohrian princess. She was fine with that, though. She told me that we could be actual siblings because of that." He began twisting the portion of hair he'd separated from the rest. "It was the first time I realized what family was actually supposed to be. She's the one who gave me the headband, she's the one who found Brynhildr in the library when I took up magic instead of the sword when I realized that I could in no way compare to Xander. She felt the same way about her older sister. That ribbon on the desk is what I gave her in return. Hold this one as well for a moment, would you?"  
  
     Princess Kamui took hold of the second section of twisted hair, hand shaking slightly. "Anyways." Leo picked the ribbon up off of the desk. "Brynhildr didn't respond to either of us before the concubine wars exploded out of control, we just used it for research. Another boy was murdered by one of the girls, and then her mother sent her after me and Lanela while she went after Camilla and her mother. Elise's mother was out of the castle at this time." He took the two sections of hair from her and twisted them together. "Long, bloody, gruesome story short, there were only four children left in the castle, and two of them could now use divine weaponry. Camilla and I, as the only surviving, actual participants, swore we'd bury this mockery of an idea of family, that we would never harm each other, that we would never let each other, Elise, or Xander go. And when you came along..."   
  
     Leo closed his eyes for a moment, and then gently fastened the ribbon into Princess Kamui's hair. She looked different without her headband, the trails of hair fastened back giving her an almost regal appearance even with the silent tears streaking down her cheeks. "Those years you were with us were the happiest any of us had ever known," he finished quietly. "We were a family, a real one, and the past was buried, where it belonged. Your betrayal, it... it brought all of that back to the forefront of my brain. I couldn't handle it. I refused to call you sister, because I couldn't stand the thought of fighting another sibling. Camilla fell apart, all of the stability you gave us completely gone, putting her in the mindset that if anyone was to harm you, it would have to be her. Xander... I don't know what happened to Xander. Maybe it was because he saw us falling apart that he also..." He moved away from her, gently taking the bow, gauntlet, and headband, and placing them in the box. "Elise was the only one who stayed the same. And despite everything we did, no matter how much we said the past was buried, Xander killed her. You killed Xander." He gave a slight, bitter smile, closing the box. " _Les ombres du passé sont trop longues pour s'échapper._ Sister you are, sister you always will be. Because, in our family, this is simply how things are done."  
  
     Princess Kamui bent her head, bringing her hands up to her face. "I see," she quavered. "Then there's no way I can help you by being here."  
  
     "Kamui, if you really want to help me, just please don't let the past repeat itself again." Leo picked up the box. "Don't abandon your new family for my sake, your children need you more than I do." His smile grew sadder. "Camilla  _will_  return at some point. If not here, to the Northern Fortress. You did teach us something about loyalty and love, believe it or not. But for now..." he closed his eyes again. "Odin, please escort Princess Kamui and her husband out of the castle. There will be no need for you to return to me tonight."  
  
     "As you wish, milord." Odin watched as Leo moved slowly back into the shadows of the shelves. A glance toward Niles garnered the sight of him watching Leo leave with an intense, concerned expression, and he knew that he didn't have to worry about the adventurer leaving Leo in such a state, even if he were ordered to. He moved over to the door, unlocking it, the slight scraping sound of a chair being pulled back letting him know that the princess was coming. He held the door open for her, and they moved down the hall in silence, her wiping her tears from her face.  
  
     "...You hate me, don't you?"  
  
     The words are almost too quiet to hear. Odin continued in silence for a moment, looking for an acceptable answer, and then sighed. "No. I don't. I don't think Lord Leo does either, you can hardly be blamed for your naivete with your upbringing here, and it's well known that Hoshido despised us." He looked at her to see her staring straight ahead as they walked. "That doesn't mean I'm quite ready to forgive what happened here."  
  
     She closed her eyes for a moment. "My path was so clear not so long ago," she replied. "A feeling, a truth. If I killed Garon, peace would come... I didn't expect the price." She opened her eyes. "I never second-guessed myself, now I do nothing but that. Everything I do is suddenly wrong, it's like... like..."  
  
     "Fighting near-blind?" Odin supplied after a moment of hesitation. She looked at him in surprise, and he forged on. "Five years, I've fought here without any unseen forces hindering my senses. Two years I fought in my homeland without feeling a weight on my shoulders and seeing fog around my eyes." He frowned at her. "But whenever you took out that sword, it all came rushing back."  
  
     She blinked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
     "I'm saying that there are  _extremely_ prominent gods directly connected to the divine weapons," he replied. "Ones that wanted you to win. Others wanting to stop you. You said your path was always clear? In Lord Xander's grief, so was his. I'd swear on the dusk dragon that his fixation on stopping you from killing King Garon had more to do with Siegfried than with him." He shrugged, the memories of the Woods of the Forlorn coming back to him. He'd felt Grima's presence, ready to crush him once again, only it had been far different. He'd forgotten how to fight with such a handicap, it was why he'd had to retreat when Princess Hinoka flung him back into the trees with her lance. "I can't fault you for fulfilling bloody destiny. It's the easiest course, no matter the suffering it brings."  
  
     She stared at him. "Who  _are_ you?"  
  
     He shook his head. "A servant to King Leo. And keep in mind that this is just a theory, I have no idea of knowing what effect divine weaponry would have on it's wielder. I'm only telling you this to explain, because you've spent far too much time looking only one solution in the face. You need to learn how to make your own decisions instead of listening to those around you and the ever present whispers of fate, because gods know how devastating you making the wrong decision can be."  
  
     They stepped out into the courtyard. "I was wrong." Princess Kamui's voice was quiet again, and she gave Odin a small, tremulous smile. "My little brother is obviously in good hands."  
  
     "And so he will continue to be," he promised, and the door opened again to reveal Kaze. "Will you two need an escort?"  
  
     "No. I'm not making Leo's men travel through the winter." The princess shook her head, and Kaze arched an eyebrow. "We're leaving," she supplied, her smile looking more like a grimace now. "I... have a lot of apologies to make."  
  
     "We'll want to be on our way quickly, then." The ninja dipped his head to Odin. "Thank you for having us. My regards to the king."  
  
     "Of course. Safe travels." Odin signaled to the men at the top of the gate, and they began moving to open it. Kaze's expression softened considerably as he took his wife's hand, and they walked toward the gate. Odin watched them go, arms crossed, until the gates closed off his view.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a pivot point in the plot. Nightmares and violence ahoy. Enjoy! :)

     Thunder boomed above in a sky dark as pitch, and the bridge swayed beneath his feet. Odin shuddered, clasping the rope, staring down into the ravine below. Into a sea of red eyes.  
  
     There were Risen  _everywhere._ In the ravine, on both sides of this stupid, rickety bridge. The only thing keeping them from being on the bridge itself were the thorny vines that pulsed with green light under the purple smoke the creatures exhaled. They were all Nohrian butlers and maids, staring at him with empty, glowing gazes.  
  
     "They want to push us in." Odin turned his head to the right again to see Leo standing next to him, staring calmly into the chasm. Brynhildr was opening and glowing, giving his face, hair, crown, and upper body a pale green tint, his hair floating away from his face only adding to the ethereal feel of this entire scene. The dark crown on his head and the furred cloak somehow looked more natural than they ever had with that lighting, though such finery had no place on this bridge. "It's kind of cute," he continued. "If mildly terrifying."  
  
     "You don't seem scared," Odin noted, figuring that this was a dream- there was nothing else it could be.  
  
     "Going down there wouldn't be so terrible." Leo shrugged lightly, not averting his gaze from the depths. "Don't you see them?"  
  
     Odin looked down again, and swallowed when he picked out Elise's blond and purple pigtails from the crowd, her once pale face now gray, and purple eyes turned red as she stared up at them. That innocent curiosity all that was left in them. The rest of the Risen down there were more of the same. He was beginning to pick out more familiar faces as he looked closer, the strong build of Prince Xander, his Uncle Chrom's blue hair, Flora's icy blue pigtails and professional posture... his mother's head covering. "They'll tear us apart, you know." He was unable to stop his voice from shaking as he looked away, back up toward his lord and the faces of those he didn't recognize. "It's what they do."  
  
     Leo gave a soft chuckle, brow creasing lightly, a wistful expression there and gone. "Oh, I know. I have no intention of going down there. I miss them, but they would be very angry if I let myself join them before I'm supposed to. I have too much work to do."  
  
     The Nohrian maids and butlers were straining to get past the writhing thorny vines, grumbling in the way that Risen did. Odin watched uneasily. He hadn't had a nightmare this lucid in a while, he was generally far too stressed out to be completely immersed in sleep like he evidently was. "Is this another vision? Or just the result of paranoia?"  
  
     "It could be both if we're being honest here." Leo raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps your mind is trying to tell you something."  
  
     "Did it  _have_ to use this bridge?" Odin protested, hands tightening on the rope once again. He could hear his heart hammering in his ears.  
  
     "Everything's here, you think?" Leo looked at him. "The suspension bridge, surrounded by Risen, your lord is in danger."  
  
     "Yes, though you breaking character like that is helping a bit with the fear factor," he admitted. "I just want to know why it all seems so  _real._ "  
  
     "I can't... oh!" Leo's dark eyes widened in alarm as he stared past Odin, and he whirled around to see a butler leaning over Brynhildr's magic despite the thorns, slicing through the ropes with a knife-  
  
      _WHAM._  
  
     Odin gave a strangled scream of words in the Ancient Tongue, the jolting blow to his shoulder forgotten as he fell. Lightning flashed around the walls, but it was hitting the floor and the door slamming shut that made him realize where he was. He clenched his teeth against the panic, the pounding of his heart, and tossed the tome aside as he inhaled sharply. He slowly looked around his room. His room. Not the bridge. He was awake. He was safe. It was just him here. His wild green eyes fell on a fire tome right next to him, and he frowned. That hadn't been there when he'd fallen asleep...  
  
     Oh. "Did you throw a book at me, Niles?" he called toward the door, forcing himself into a shaky sitting position.  
  
     The door opened somewhat cautiously, revealing the one-eyed adventurer looking at him with an unreadable expression. " _Yes_. You didn't wake up when I knocked, so I came in, but then I saw you twitching and muttering. I know full well that you sleep with a tome on hand, so the only option was to wake you up from a distance."  
  
     "Got it." Odin rubbed his eyes, trying to shake off the dread he'd felt in his nightmare, along with an oddly persistent grogginess. "I need to redo the curses on Lord Leo's door, right? I prepared them earlier..." It was the only reason that Niles ever woke him up during the night. He carefully got to his feet, using the bed for support, still shaking slightly.  
  
     "...Are you okay?" Niles asked, a note of worry entering his voice. "You're talking straighter than you usually do."  
  
     Odin stared down at the covers of the bed, blinking slowly. "No... no, something's off," he muttered slowly. Everything still felt oddly surreal, like his world would dip into another scene at any moment. This feeling of dread wasn't just paranoia, it couldn't be. "I shouldn't be this tired. I never have this much trouble waking up."  
  
     "Have you been straining yourself with your magic or something?" Niles's tone had become someone sharper, and Odin shook his head, standing straight and blinking. "It's not just drowsiness either, is it?"  
  
     "No, not really." It felt like there was a weight on his head, on his eyelids, compelling him to lie back down, sink back into light dreams. "And I haven't been straining myself at all, not since winter started." He headed over to his desk, picking up his materials with a frown. "I can handle it, I've been more exhausted than this and even fought in that state, but this is..."  
  
     "Unusual," Niles replied, his voice a low growl that helped push the weight back a bit as Odin tensed. There was something in the adventurer's tone that was setting him on edge. Stress that couldn't be attributed just to worry for him. "Hurry up, I don't want to leave milord alone for longer than we have to."  
  
     Odin grabbed the fire tome, setting his spell-crafting materials on top of it and heading out of the room as quickly as possible, pushing back the weight as they walked briskly through the halls. "Is something else unusual, then?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
     "Lord Leo fell asleep about an hour ago, and I could tell that he was having trouble focusing on his work even before then," Niles replied, facing straight ahead. "I was attributing it to that business with Her Pale Highness a few weeks ago finally catching up to him along with his usual work habits, but there's no  _real_ explanation for it happening today of all days."  
  
     "So me being tired as well has you worried," Odin concluded as they rounded the corner and headed up the stairs. "You feel fine?"  
  
     "I do. I'm on edge, yes, but definitely not tired." Niles shook his head. "It's not quite midnight yet, so milord's not unprotected. The door's locked and there are still wards." Of course. They both knew better than to leave their king defenseless, and Odin noted that they had been gradually picking up the pace since they'd reached the stairs. "I don't understand what could have-"  
  
     A yell from the general direction of Leo's room and a sudden cacophony of shouts from downstairs interrupted them along with a small tremor throughout the castle. They only had to share a glance before they both sprinted up the stairs, Niles snarling a myriad of swears as he whipped his bow off of his back and fitted an arrow to the string. Odin shifted the supplies in his arms, knowing that he'd be more useful with the tome in his current state than with any curses he could throw. The weight on his mind shoved aside as he added a couple of choice oaths to Niles's colorful language. He'd fought with a handicap such as exhaustion before when the time called for it, he would do it now. Didn't mean he had to like it, of course.  
  
     Niles rounded the corner and gasped, flattening himself against the wall when a maid flew past, bleeding from several stab wounds, and hit the far wall, sliding to the ground. Odin hurried around the corner as well as soon as Niles set off again, seeing two tree roots wriggling menacingly at a butler from Lord Leo's door. Another maid was lying in a pool of blood on the ground already. Niles let his arrow fly, and it struck the man in the neck. "Milord!" he called, hurrying toward the door, pausing as the roots reared back, Odin stopping just behind him.  
  
     The roots stayed in an aggressive position for a moment, then relaxed a bit. "N...Niles?" Leo's voice called shakily.  
  
     "It's me, milord. I have Odin with me," Niles called back. "There are no others in the hallway." Odin checked the shadows warily as he spoke, exhaling slowly when he saw no one. The clamor from downstairs was getting louder, though, a furious woman's scream overshadowing most of the other shouts. "Are you hurt?"  
  
     "Not s-significantly." The roots slid back into the room, and Niles hurried inside, Odin moving to stand in the doorway. Leo was on the floor next to the bed, which had been pushed back by the massive oak he was leaning against. The bloodied roots of that oak were writhing around him, tinged the same violent shade of pink that Brynhildr's pages were glowing. The young king looked paler than usual, and was trembling badly, not to mention bleeding from a gash on his upper left arm, but other than that and the wild, dark look in his wide eyes, he seemed fine.   
  
     The same could not be said for the two mangled butlers on the ground. Niles cautiously approached Leo, pausing only when the roots reared up again. "That tree was one of the seedlings on your desk, wasn't it?" the adventurer asked quietly. "You're too tired to be commanding Brynhildr like this without negative consequences." Leo only stared up at him, shrinking back against the tree. "I understand that this was an emergency, but you need to let go of the energy."  
  
     "Not s-safe," Leo muttered, eyes flicking to the two bodies on the floor. The roots continued to writhe around him as he curled in on himself. "It's not safe."  
  
     "We have this covered, milord," Odin added quietly, and Leo's eyes flicked to him, their eyes locking. The wild fear still evident in Leo's expression, but he could also see how rapidly his energy was being drained. "No servant is coming near you again tonight."  
  
     "N-not again... no more..." Leo's focus flickered, and then his eyes fluttered closed. The tree roots settled against the floor and Brynhildr's glow faded as he slumped against the bark, unconscious. Niles was instantly by his side, carefully removing the tome from his grip, giving Odin a look that spoke more than any vocal command could about keeping his word that no servants would be coming near Leo. Odin nodded, closing the door to the room, setting his cursing implements on the ground next to it and keeping an eye out for anyone coming down the hallway.  
  
     He didn't have to wait long. Footsteps thundered up the staircase, two more shadows rounding the corner, a maid and a butler this time. He ducked under the knives thrown his way, magic crackling around him as he launched fire at the two. It hit the maid, and she ran off with a muffled shriek around the corner again, her uniform burning. The butler continued toward him, but paused at a sickening  _thwack_ on the staircase, and Odin launched another fireballs straight into his face, wincing slightly at the screams. What was even happening here?  
  
     A white and red blur flying around the corner was what he saw next, and he blinked when the next moment showed Laslow pulling his sword from the butler, stopping the screaming. Odin quenched the magic with a quick closing of his fist before the body hit the stone floor. "His Majesty, is he safe?" Laslow demanded, and Odin quickly nodded. His old friend was covered head to toe in blood, wearing nothing but a pair of pants and an open vest- sleepwear. He sagged slightly in relief at Odin's nod, though. "Thank Naga, or the Dusk Dragon, or whatever god may be truly watching over this place," he muttered.  
  
     "Did they try to assassinate you as well?" Odin asked, stepping away from the door.   
  
     "Yes. Idiots thought that they were being stealthy enough," Laslow growled, glaring toward the corner, silver sword twitching as his hand did. "Though I'll admit they would have gotten me if I didn't sleep with a sword, or wasn't used to things creeping in the dark."   
  
     More screams were heard from downstairs. "How much more will you take from me?" Peri's voice screeched above the terrified shouts, more unhinged than Odin had ever heard it. "How  _dare_ you? Die die  _die_  DIE  _DIE!_ "  
  
     "She's absolutely livid. Not that I can blame her." Laslow shook his head slightly, eyes flicking to Odin again. "And you look terrible."  
  
     "At least I'm not covered in blood," Odin replied, returning the slight head shake. "I doubt all of the servants were involved in this mess. Can you just... round them up or something?"  
  
     "I'll do my best. Get in the room with His Majesty, I don't think you realize how exhausted you look."  
  
     "Laslow-"  
  
     "I mean it, Odin," Laslow snapped. " _Now._  If Niles is in there, send him out to protect the door if it will make you feel better." He turned away, something dark and dangerous swirling in his indigo eyes. "It won't be necessary, though."  
  
     Those words were softer, more dangerous in a fashion, and Odin whirled around when the door actually opened and Niles stepped out. "He's right," he said simply as he gently took hold of Odin's arm and steered him into the room. "He's settled enough that you can afford to be the one that isn't defending him on your feet. Sit on the bed with him, try not to fall asleep. Neither of you are in a condition to be fighting."  
  
     The door closed behind him before he could even think to protest, and with that fact, he noted with grim humor that they were probably right about him being more liability than help out there. Sighing he headed over to the bed, noting that Niles had moved the bodies out of Leo's range of sight as he sat down, setting his home down next to his feet. There was nothing he could have done about the tree or the commotion downstairs, though.  
  
     The king was still asleep, the wound on his arm bandaged, but he was twitching lightly, breathing shaky. Odin leaned forward, resting a hand on his chin, and then jumped slightly when Leo suddenly woke with a sharp gasp. Blinking at the tree beside the bed, and then at Odin, the wild light still in his eyes. "Niles and the others are handling the situation downstairs," Odin informed him, tone low and quiet. "They wanted me to stay with you since neither of us are really in a condition to be doing magic."  
  
     "You too...?" Odin swallowed at how vulnerable Leo still sounded. The wild light in his eyes faded away somewhat, though, and he slumped back against the pillows with a soft sigh, letting his eyes close. "We may have been drugged... I think I might have read something..." he shook his head slightly, frustration clear on his face. "Can't remember. Thinking is a struggle. How are you sitting up?"  
  
     "Adrenaline, mostly," Odin replied truthfully with a small smile. "I'm used to fighting fatigued, and I wasn't wielding a tome of legend." The weight was definitely still there, and much heavier now that he was sitting down, now that he had actually used magic.  
  
     "It's so noisy." Leo opened his eyes again, blinking up at him, focus obviously fading again. "Laslow is handling it too?"  
  
     "Yes."  
  
     "He wasn't attacked?"  
  
     "He was, but he wasn't injured and he seems far more alert than I'm managing to be."  
  
     "Peri's in the castle proper as well..."  
  
     "She's definitely fighting off the most servants out of the three."  
  
     Leo visibly shuddered, and he was still trembling after that shudder ended. "I knew it... I knew this would happen. We all knew this would happen. They hate me."  
  
     "Milord-"  
  
     "I'm not fit to be king, my own servants don't even think so. I hear them whispering, you've heard them whispering, I'm sure-"   
  
     He stopped talking when Odin placed his hand on his, blinking up at him. "Every ruler has people who would rather they weren't ruling, milord," he replied firmly. Even Uncle Chrom and Aunt Emmeryn, as hard as it was to believe that sometimes. "Their opinions don't matter. You have been doing everything that you possibly can to make sure that this country doesn't run itself into the ground, and if they can't see that, they have no business speaking to the crown."  
  
     Leo just stared up at him for a moment, and then his hand slowly curled around Odin's, gripping it painfully tightly. Odin didn't let himself wince. The clamor downstairs was beginning to die down, and Leo smiled humorlessly. "You really do look awful, you know... I'm sure I don't look much better, but still. And you're talking so clearly."  
  
     Odin shrugged. "Can't sleep until the fighting's over and done with. That's just asking for disaster." No matter how heavy his body was beginning to feel, no matter the haze, no matter how much his vision was blurring. "As for the talking, I do have my priorities straight."  
  
     Leo gave a soft sound of acknowledgement, eyes closing again. Grip on Odin's hand loosening slightly as he slid into sleep again, but while it was no longer painful, it was still a firm, tight grip. He almost wished that his grip was still painful, he could feel himself slipping as well, a slight ringing in his ears instead of sound. He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head against the weight, and then there was the sensation of falling again.  
  
     The next thing he knew, he was jolting upward at the sound of thumps and yelps of pain. He blinked at the slight light coming in from the window, and noted Leo sitting bolt upright as he looked toward the door in alarm. He'd apparently been awoken by the noise as well, and Odin noted that at the same time he noticed the two white-haired men in the room with twin expressions of amused exasperation on their faces. The thumps stopped as soon as they started, though, and the sound of clanking armor was heard in place of them. "I'm okay!" Arthur's voice yelled.  
  
     "Oh my gods." Leo gave a soft huff, looking down at his hands that were clenched on the blanket. "He fell down the stairs, didn't he?"  
  
     "Evidently," Laslow replied stepped out of the doorway, fully into the room, in order to let Peri bounce in. Both of Lord Xander's former retainers were completely cleaned of blood, Peri's face oddly absent of makeup and wearing her pink and blue hair in a ponytail instead of her regular pigtails, and they were both wearing heavy coats and boots. They must have gone outside for some reason. Odin slumped back down onto the bed, wincing at the dull ache in his head. Why was the room still hazy? "How are you both feeling?"  
  
     "Well, I know we all survived, but I still feel dead," Odin grumbled.  
  
     That got a small grin out of Niles, and he gently poked Odin's side. "You're acting like you have a hangover, I can believe it. I thought I told you not to fall asleep."  
  
     "You told me to  _try_ not to fall asleep," Odin corrected, barely resisting the urge to slap his hand away. "And I did try up until the point it became impossible."  
  
     "I'm just drained, Laslow." Leo frowned toward the window. "What time is it?"  
  
     "About nine in the morning, sire," Laslow replied, leaning against the wall next to the door with his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't worry, I canceled all of your appearances and meetings today and instructed the guard to keep the nobles out of the castle. They have no business being in here until we sort out this mess."  
  
     Oh, so that's what he and Peri had been doing outside. "Laslow said that they're the ones who put the servants up to this." Peri bounced over to the bed and gingerly dangled a vial of pink liquid over it. "I found a thingy in the kitchen."  
  
     Leo took in from her, frowning at it as he studied it. "This does look like  _humidit_ _é magique_ ," he muttered. "And it makes sense that this was what used, especially since one of the butlers that broke into my room was a disguised dark mage."  
  
     "Oh, so that's how they got past the violent wards," Odin muttered. "Those things actually give off an aura, so they'd see them and would know to attempt to dispel them." They wouldn't have realized that the one on the doorknob that simply alerted Leo whenever someone was coming in even existed due to the fact that it didn't give off a warning aura, which was likely what had saved the entire situation last night.  
  
     "Effie and I had a discussion about that one- she identified the body as the soldier that defected about a month ago." Laslow shook his head slightly. "I knew that was going to come back to bite us, even if we did purge the army of all those sent to us by the nobles right after he vanished."  
  
     "Mmn... speaking of purging." Leo looked toward Niles and Peri. "What did you do with the surviving servants?"  
  
     "They're in the dungeon." Peri scowled. "Not in all the little cells separately, but they're completely trapped in by the guards."  
  
     "We weren't exactly going to let them wander free after all that," Niles added, good eye narrowed. "So the only people wandering the halls are us four, Arthur, Effie, and Effie's most trusted soldiers. We didn't shove them into cells because we know that some of them at least are loyal. The fact that they didn't just go for poison in the food and last night's infighting shows that much."  
  
     Leo took a soft breath, staring down at his hands. "But there's no way to tell which ones are trustworthy and which ones are not." His tone was flat. "Niles, I need you to look into Lord Sevan's activities and letters- the dark mage that defected was one of his." Niles nodded curtly. "Before that, I want all of the servants escorted from the castle."  
  
     Silence fell in the room. Odin lifted his head. "Sire," Laslow began, a note of caution in his voice.  
  
     "That's an order." Leo's hands tightened on the blankets. "I don't give a damn what the nobles think about this- I can't rule this country properly if I'm not surrounded by only those that I can trust."  
  
     Odin sat up, and everyone exchanged looks. Laslow and Peri appeared to be having a silent conversation, Peri giving Laslow a small, reassuring smile. Niles just shrugged, and Odin caught the meaning. They were all soldiers here. The only one who wasn't used to taking care of themselves completely was Leo himself, and he was the one pushing for this. "It's the easiest course of action- if the most extreme," Laslow admitted.  
  
     "And the most thorough," Leo pointed out, tone still flat. "All of the servants are from the nobles. There are none that came to this castle of their own accord, I can't trust them. Any of them. I need them gone."  
  
     "...As you say, then, Your Majesty." Laslow dipped his head slightly. "We'll escort the servants from the castle. It would probably be best if you stayed in here until that's finished."  
  
     Leo looked up, and then gave a hesitant nod, looking toward the papers on his desk. Niles took one of the piles and an inkwell and handed them to him. "C'mon, Odin, I know some remedies for hangovers," the adventurer then told him.  
  
     "I don't know if I want to trust those remedies or deal with this headache for the rest of the day," Odin replied dryly, sliding off of the bed and pausing as the world rocked for a moment before steadying itself again.  
  
     "Bah. Five years of working together and I still get no trust." Niles clapped him on the shoulder, making Odin wince as his headache spiked again, then moved the gesture into bringing him closer and supporting him slightly as they headed out the door, Peri and Laslow in pursuit.  
  
      Laslow quietly closed the door with a sigh, and then followed them down the stairs. "Okay. Peri, I trust that you can take over the kitchen?"  
  
     "Yep yep! I can do some cleaning too if I get the time for it." She smiled.  
  
     "Then we should be fine as long as we don't throw any parties- and there shouldn't be a need to. This is going to be a bit of an adjustment, though." He sighed again. "The nobles are going to throw a  _fit._ "  
  
     "We'll live." Niles shrugged. "And we can hire new servants as soon as... this... dies down a bit. Breaking thousands of years of Nohrian tradition in the process most likely, but still."  
  
     "Not like we haven't been doing much else," Odin muttered as he focused on putting one foot in front of the other. "And once the assassination attempts start, it's time to be done playing nice."  
  
     "We might have an execution this week if you find anything incriminating, Niles," Laslow mused.   
  
     "You can trust that I'll be doing my best." Niles scowled again. "Not that I've missed those public executions, but whoever planned all of this deserves it."  
  
     "Guess we all got lots of work to do even after we clean up the bodies and get all the nasty servants out of the castle," Peri remarked.  
  
     "What else is new?" Odin shrugged, and they continued down the stairs toward the dungeon where hundreds of people were about to lose their jobs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the aftermath of the assassination attempt, and more lucid dreams that are more mystery than nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally tying back to the first chapter a bit. Haha. I love comments, so leaving some would be greatly appreciated!

     "I hereby call the second evening meeting of the Warriors of the Kitchen Table to order!" Odin slammed his hand down on the table. Ignoring the resulting pins and needles that immediately shot up his arm at the motion as he continued to grin.  
  
     "More like  _staff_ of the kitchen table," Niles snorted, leaning over the table with his arms crossed on top of it. "I forgot how irritated I was with this castle's sheer size in my first couple years as Lord Leo's retainer. I'm irritated again."  
  
     "Lots to clean, lots to clean," Peri hummed, chin propped up on her hands. "Laslow has been very kind to keep all of the nobles out, there would be more work if they did come into the castle."  
  
     "How goes that, by the way?" Niles asked Laslow dryly.  
  
     The royal advisor sighed, flipping through a few papers that were at his place at the table. He looked tired, his white hair that had been growing out since Prince Xander's death pulled back into a ponytail. Evidently it had been deemed long enough to be a bother at this point. "It goes. His Majesty and I have been snowed under with "concerns" from them, but none of them are requesting a visit to the castle or meetings in person. Remember how I said that a couple of the brave and stupid ones were asking me how long King Leo thought he could go without servants?"  
  
     "Hard to forget," Effie scoffed, arms crossed tightly over her breastplate. They'd all been annoyed by that information, it was as if their credibility as a once mobile army had plunged once Leo had been crowned.  
  
     "Well, I sent out the response that we would be hiring from the populace ourselves as soon as we were ready, and they're hitting us with all sorts of tradition complaints now. As expected, and it's really just an annoyance at this point. I mean, the soldiers were brought in from the populace, why not the servants?"  
  
     "Hear, hear." Arthur nodded with his usual grin. "At what point would you like me to start looking for people, Laslow?"  
  
     "I think we'd best hold the fort until next week," Laslow replied, looking up from his papers. "What do you think, Niles?"  
  
     "I agree." The adventurer gave a slight, grim nod. "Things still need to settle. We can handle any and all extra work for another few days." His expression softened, and his single blue eye flicked to Odin. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be speaking for you and Peri. She's the one cooking all of the meals and you're the one doing most of the cleaning and keeping the castle warm."  
  
     "It will be you as well as soon as you finish that reconnaissance, my fellow retainer." Odin slid into his chair, waving a hand. "I wasn't expecting you to help at all, your rest while in the castle is more important than my mundane tasks."  
  
     "Oh yeah?" Niles smiled, but there was a definite dark edge to it. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to be a tad restless until I find some dirt on this dastard of a noble that can get him convicted. You understand, right?"  
  
     "All too well." Odin's green eyes narrowed slightly. The public executions of Nohr had sickened him when he had seen the first thirteen or so, but he had gradually become numb to them after that. It wasn't a fate he had thought that he would wish on anyone, but this man had threatened Leo. He deserved what he had coming.  
  
     "Oh, it's bubbly-boiling again." Peri hopped up from her seat to take the cover off of the pot of soup on the stove. "That means it's ready."  
  
     "Seriously, Peri, you're a lifesaver." Laslow sent a tired smile the great knight's way as she moved the soup about. "Literally everyone here runs on their stomachs."  
  
     "As much as I hate to admit it is so, it is," Arthur remarked, placing his arms on the table as well.  
  
     "This meeting is at a close again for me, it seems." Odin stood from the table, stretching the stiffness from his arms and ignoring the still present tired edge that came from straining his magic.  
  
     "Aye. Try and make sure Lord Leo gets some sleep tonight?" Niles asked, gently punching Odin's hip as Peri came back with a tray with two bowls of soup.  
  
     "I make no promises, but I shall do my best without being overbearing," Odin assured him as he took the tray. Gods knew Leo couldn't handle overbearing right now.   
  
     The answer seemed to satisfy Niles, though, the adventurer subsiding back into his chair. "I should be up in a couple of hours," Laslow told Odin, before turning to Effie. "Any noteworthy events with the Regalia today?"  
  
     Odin left the kitchen before he could hear the general answer. A couple more hours until he could get a nap in to try and combat the effects of keeping the inhabited parts of the castle warm through spell power. He could live with that, even if it all was finally beginning to wear on him. He'd spent half of the first day with no servants in the castle napping to get rid of the rest of the aftereffects of that drug anyways, and with as severely undermanned as they currently were, he couldn't afford much sleep. Better he be drained than all of them freeze.  
  
     Besides, it wasn't like Leo was resting either.   
  
     He gently opened the door to the king's room, and Leo's gaze moved up from the papers covering the desk to him. Tension easing almost imperceptibly from his shoulders underneath the blanket covering them. "After eight already, then?"  
  
     "That it is, milord." Odin moved over to the desk, placing one of the bowls down where there weren't stacks of paper. "I suggest eating. It will make you feel better and if the bowl isn't emptied, Peri will be sad."  
  
     A shadow of Leo's wry smile flickered on his lips for a moment. "Well... I wouldn't want to make Peri sad." He drew the bowl a bit closer, smile fading quickly as he stared down into it with a soft sigh. He picked up the spoon and managed a bite soon enough, though.  
  
     Odin moved over to the cot at the foot of Leo's bed that had been moved up here for whoever was lingering in here for the night after the servant fiasco- it had been his last night and would be his tonight as well, as well as every night that Niles was studying out Lord Sevan for something to condemn him. The tree next to the bed was gone now, only one branch remaining as a sapling on Leo's nightstand once again. The rest chopped to firewood for the constantly crackling fire near Leo's desk. He wasn't certain how much the king had moved from his room since after the attack- he just knew it wasn't much.  
  
     He'd just started in on the chicken soup- marveling at how good it tasted, Peri really was an amazing cook- when he felt Leo's eyes on him. He looked up to see his king watching him somewhat tiredly, arms folded on the back of his chair. "You still look awful," he remarked softly after a moment of silence. "Using so much power is taking a toll on you, isn't it?"  
  
     "Partially. It's more the odd sleeping schedule, milord," Odin replied, looking down and stirring the soup. "Can't sleep for too long or the heating spell will wear down. It's howling outside, after all."  
  
     "Blizzard season." Leo sighed. "I feel bad about sending Niles out there."  
  
     "It's actually working in his favor. A couple of messengers have been allowed shelter with the soldiers at the low price of allowing Niles to look at their letters. And as you know-"  
  
     "The messengers are more concerned with their survival than with the confidentiality of what they're carrying. It's how things work, especially in winter." Leo turned around again, picking up the bowl, and the silence was kept until both of them were finished. The king must have been hungry, he'd been leery of food since the attack. Not that Odin could really blame him, being as disoriented as the drug had made them was not a pleasant experience, but he was pretty sure that the lack of food and sleep was only making him more stressed out and paranoid, which made him less likely to eat and sleep. The vicious cycle of his first few weeks as king had returned, but maybe he could actually be convinced to sleep tonight if he was actually eating for once.   
  
     After he stacked the bowls on the tray and placed them on the floor next to the cot, Odin studied his notes on the spells he was currently working on, managing not to nod off since he could hear Leo giving distressed mumbles about the paperwork every once in awhile and give helpful comments when he was able to until the door opened again and they both looked up to see Laslow entering the room. "Evening to both of you, though it's a bit late to be calling it that," the advisor greeted them, quietly closing the door. Immediately gesturing for Odin to lie down, and the sorcerer didn't argue, setting his notes down and stretching out on the cot as he watched Laslow move over to the desk before letting his eyes close so that he was just listening. His exhaustion quickly reaching up to him. "Niles has assured me that he's getting close to something," he heard Laslow continue in a low voice even as everything began to fade out. "We should have results on that front relatively soon, I doubt he would have said something otherwise."  
  
     "You're right." Leo's voice was still quiet, though a hint of amusement colored it. "I do value him for his brutal honesty." He then sighed softly again, and there was a sound of papers rustling. "I wish the rest of the work was-"  
  
     "-going just as well."  
  
     Odin blinked, startled, finding himself leaning against a bookcase in a dark library he'd never seen before, the voice that had taken over for Leo's somewhat familiar. He shook his head, pushing off of the bookcase and finding that the books weren't at all disturbed and that the ache and tiredness that he'd been feeling all day was completely gone. Dreaming, then. This made two vivid ones this week. "The numbers are absolutely horrible," the voice continued from behind the bookshelf. "How do the secret sellers deal with this on a daily basis?"  
  
     "If we ever manage to find Emmett, we can ask him." Odin blinked again at what he immediately recognized as Nah's voice, and began moving toward the end of the bookshelf. "I don't think any Anna would give us a straight answer."  
  
     "Would he?" Morgan asked dryly just as Odin rounded the corner. The same Morgan he'd seen in a dream before Leo's coronation along with the same blonde Nah. The young man was missing his coat, revealing bare, muscular arms and some bandages covering a patch of skin on his right forearm. He looked a bit tousled and was glaring down at several papers spread across the table that were illuminated by three lamps. Nah was watching him, looking as put together as ever, violet eyes somewhat amused if sympathetic. "He was raised by them, after all."  
  
     "He doesn't quite have their talent for roundabout speech, trust me." Nah smiled. "Only when he's flirting, which isn't often."  
  
     "Well, you'd know." Morgan sighed heavily, standing straight and running a hand through his dark hair. "It's there, I know the solution's right there, but I can't seem to grasp it."  
  
     "Morgan, we all want this to work. We're all excited to test it out." Nah stood, coming over and placing a comforting hand on his arm. "But you've been at this for hours and your concentration still isn't at it's best," she continued gently. "You're still recovering from that amnesia hex, remember?"  
  
     He huffed a soft laugh, body relaxing by a couple degrees at her words and touch. "I don't know if I should really be remembering the amnesia hex. Kind of defeats the purpose of having it in my system, hey?"  
  
     "Hardy har har." She was smiling through the sarcasm though, and Odin marveled at how open her expression was. "Fact remains that you're not taking care of yourself. You won't help anyone by running yourself into the ground, you generous fool."  
  
     "Funny. I thought you fell in love with me  _because_  I was a generous fool."  
  
     "And she's more likely to stay in love with you if you actually heed her advice every once in awhile," a clipped, cool voice interrupted, and Odin turned to see the other two companions heading toward them. Soren's long black hair pinned up behind his head and the burly man that had Uncle Chrom's hair color holding a lantern, the height difference between the two staggering. "Not to mention you'll live longer. She's the more intelligent one between the two of you."  
  
     "What are you still doing in here, Morgan?" the other man chuckled as they stopped next to the table, Soren looking down to study the papers. "You have any idea what time it is?"  
  
     "Nope." Morgan seemed entirely unashamed of this fact, grinning as he waved away the man's attempt to tousle his hair. "I'm surprised you're still up, Ike."  
  
     "Ah, well, it took me and Soren awhile to get away from the duke and duchess, and at that point Soren pointed out that we should probably check on you."  
  
     "I was right, and so was Nah." Soren uncapped the inkwell, dipping a quill into it and quickly beginning to sketch in several places. "You have obviously been staring at this for too long."  
  
     All three immediately hovered over him, watching him work, Morgan's eyes widening. "Oh. Oh, of course that's what was missing," he muttered.  
  
     "You should have asked for help earlier," Soren scoffed, continuing to work. Odin began moving over to the table, wondering what exactly they were doing. "With this, our plans can finally be set into motion."  
  
     "We may have to visit the duke and duchess again early tomorrow morning again, along with the secret seller," Ike mused.   
  
     "You really are a genius, Soren." Nah smiled as Odin reached the table, and he studied her and the look of concentration on Soren's face before starting to turn his gaze downward. "Once the initial attempt is over and-"  
  
     "-done with, we will finally be able to move on."  
  
     Odin startled awake in the cot to the sound of Niles's voice, green eyes blinking open to the still warm air of Leo's bedchamber. He hadn't looked at the paper, the dream had been interrupted. By what... he wasn't certain. He looked to where Niles was standing near Leo, the king studying a paper with grim resolve while the adventurer's mouth was twisted into a sharp, unforgiving smile. "Seems we're holding court on the seventh, then," Leo remarked softly. "This is more than enough to convict Sevan of treason fairly." He looked up, giving Niles a tired smile. "I knew I could count on you."  
  
     "Of course, milord. Now, you need rest. I can stay in here tonight, I'm certain-" Niles broke off when he looked to Odin and noticed him watching. "Oh. You're awake."  
  
     "Kind of." Odin sat up with a soft grunt, quickly shaking off the remaining bleariness. "I gathered you've finished the reconnaissance?"  
  
     Niles nodded. "You can go back to your own room. You probably need to strengthen the spells anyways. Feeling up to it?"  
  
     "Of course I am ready to fulfill my duties." Odin stood, stretching. Wasn't like he was getting back to sleep any time soon what with that dream to chew on. "I wish you both a good night." They nodded in return, and he headed out the door, wincing at the difference in the air out here. Freezing, though likely not unbearable to the native Nohrians. He definitely needed to strengthen the spells. Niles would probably have an easier job of convincing Leo to sleep anyways, especially now that the traitor was to be convicted.  
  
     They'd get through all of this. Just as they'd gotten through everything else.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo executes the noble behind the assassination attempt and servants start getting hired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big surprise ahead, haha. Things are about to start looking up. :) I love comments, so please leave some for me to read! :D

        The seventh of Janvier found Odin facing a downright dismal morning sky outside the walls of Castle Krakenburg. It was freezing, as per the usual when it was winter in Nohr, but while it was overcast, it wasn't snowing. Perfect day for making a clear statement by executing someone.

        "What were you scribbling earlier?" Odin blinked, turning his gaze away from the gathering crowd to Niles, who was also leaning on the railing of the little platform Leo would be standing on during the event. "Wasn't in that weird hexing language you're usually scribbling in, so I know you weren't working on spells, but your handwriting is... weird."

        Which was his little explanation saying that he'd had too much trouble reading it to try doing so for too long. "I saw a confusing visage in my dreams a few nights back- I was taking notes to figure it out. Two old companions of mine as well as an important figure in history appeared in it and I have been racking my brain trying to figure out who the fourth person with them was." Ike he knew- he couldn't  _not_  know who Ike was. Tellius was a distant continent, yes, but the mercenary who had become King of Crimea so many centuries ago was still a legend, as were members of his company. Soren _had_ to be from that company with how comfortable he'd been around Ike, but Odin couldn't remember any story about him. 

        "Not naming things again, then." Niles gave a soft breath that was almost a sigh but not quite. "First a public execution and then I catch you scribbling things in common again. It's strange how even normal things have changed beyond recognition."

        "There is a bit of vertigo involved in all of this," Odin admitted. He hadn't realized the cause of his feeling... off... this morning until now. But Niles was right, even if it was really weird for him to be voicing anything approaching nostalgia. Leo had, for the past two years, been Nohr's chief public executioner. That hadn't changed now that he was King. The entire affair was a bit quieter than normal, which was why it felt so weird. The people of Windmire seemed to be gathering for that reason, gazes curious if grim. There were less of them than usual, too, and there seemed to be a few Hoshidans in the crowd as well. He noted a soldier making a slight gesture toward the two of them. "Ah."

        "Show's about to start," Niles remarked, pushing off the railing and heading back toward the shadows. Odin backed up as well, and they both watched from the wall of the platform as Peri and Effie led the pale and bound, but still upright, Lord Sevan into the guarded and fenced off area, an expression that was far too proud for his own good plastered on his face. Dark power crackled across Odin's palms unbidden, and he quickly clenched his fists. "Same," Niles murmured. "But careful."

        "I'm aware, my fellow retainer," Odin murmured back, watching as Leo rode Ebene toward the platform at a walk, Laslow beside him. The crowd remained silent as he mounted the platform, that grim curiosity still on most of their faces as he turned to face them and the bars between them all and the show. The curiosity quickly turned to anticipation as Leo pulled out and opened Brynhilder, the air immediately charged with power as the pages glowed a violent shade of pink and pieces of Leo's hair curled up toward the dark crown on his head, making him seem somehow more regal. Lord Sevan's face grew paler, and the proud expression there cracked for a mere moment, fear showing before vanishing.

        Odin was used to this position. He was not used to having Niles beside him or seeing Laslow as the one standing next to his prince- his King. Peri and Effie bowed, releasing Lord Sevan and heading out the doors of the fenced area, which was promptly closed. "Lord Maxence Timothée Sevan, head of the House of Glacedon, you are here to face your crimes. The law is blunt on the subject of treason..." Thorny branches began to poke from the ground as Leo's dark eyes narrowed, the glow becoming more intense. "The punishment is death."

        "Your grasp of the law and mine are quite different, O King," Lord Sevan replied, an edge of mockery in his voice even as the branches crept closer. "Your esteemed father would have had nothing to fear from me."

        "You resent me for granting the Ice Tribe autonomy." Leo tilted his head. "It may interest you to know that I have given them your lands." Shock crossed the nobleman's face, anger quickly replacing it. "Winner takes all, no? The mentality is only in your favor when it is in your favor, and as you seem to be harping on me playing fair, I have interpreted the law as my father and you would have. You will not be needing these lands, and I have met the leader of the Ice Tribe- your people will be in good hands."

        "You are a weak shadow of what should rule this land," Lord Sevan spat as the branches began to grow toward his chest. "This country was a land of conquerers-"

        His sentence turned into a gasp of horror as the branches suddenly shot forward, wrapping about him, much like they had that night when Leo had confronted Iago, around his arms, legs and torso, almost completely covering him. A look of complete calm remained on Leo's face as he raised his hand. " _Was._ "

        Then there was nothing but a quickly crushed agonized scream as Leo closed his fist, and a smattering of applause from the gathered crowd.

\--------------

        The cleanup was easy and perhaps quicker than it should have been, but Odin was just glad to have the entire business over and done with and was fairly certain that everyone else felt the same way. They had more work to do, after all. The root of the assassination attempt was gone now, and so they could start sending word that servants were needed, and that they were hiring from the populace. Leo and Laslow needed to hold council with the rest of the nobles and the chief of the Ice Tribe, so that job fell to everyone else. Some were stepping forward and being screened, and they had a few maids now, a couple butlers. Not enough.

        "Gods," Niles growled under his breath as he came up the stairs to where Odin had his list of new recruit names. "This is going to take forever."

        "Forever, perhaps, but all of the screening and shuffling about is entirely necessary," Odin sighed. "I just hope that training them is less of a hassle. The ones we have so far seem extremely sincere and eager."

        "I wouldn't have let them in if they were anything less. There can't be a repeat of last week." Niles shook his head.

        "Ah! Odin!" They both looked down the stairs to where Arthur was standing, a look of confused curiosity on his chiseled face. "There's a woman here who has a message and a couple packages for you."

        What? Odin blinked, and his confusion must have been clear, because both Niles and Arthur frowned. "You didn't let her into the castle, did you?" Niles asked.

        "It's fine, I promise." Odin froze. That voice... "Though I can see why you lot are paranoid," she continued, stepping out of the shadows and toward the stairs, a brown box under each arm, blue pigtails bouncing as she came to a stop near Arthur when the man's hand went to his sword. A look of sympathy in her pale brown eyes and on her face that had never been good at hiding her emotions as she looked up at Odin. "Heard what happened that led to today's execution and all."

        " _Cynthia?_ " Odin didn't bother keeping the surprise out of his voice or lowering it, outright staring at her.

        "Wait, you do know her?" Niles asked, head swinging toward him.

        A big, bright grin broke out on Cynthia's face, the same grin that he'd grown up around and hadn't changed throughout all of their childhood and two wars. "Heya, cousin! Was wondering if you'd recognized me at all," she replied cheerfully, and Arthur openly gaped at her. "Mind if I come up? These boxes from the family for you and Laslow are mighty heavy."

        "I uh- I mean- yes? Yes, you can come up, or I could-" She was ascending the staircase before he could offer to just come down, grin fading to a wry smile. "Oh gods, how are you  _here?_ " he asked, moving down a couple stairs. This wasn't possible. This wasn't possible.

        "You didn't really expect us to stay away after Selena told us what happened here, did you?" she asked, moving up next to him and sending a questioning look toward Niles. The adventurer blinked, shook his head, and then gestured for her to set the boxes down on the ground above the staircase, which she promptly did with a sigh of relief.

        "That doesn't explain how you managed to... Is Selena  _back_?"

        "Yep." Cynthia straightened.

        "She left in the first place?" Niles questioned, tone somewhat strangled. 

        "Yep. Princess Camilla dismissed her from service, so she came back home. Told the rest of us what was going on here." She grinned at Odin again, hands on her hips. "Gerome nearly spat out a mouthful of coffee when she said that Laslow was the royal advisor."

        "I uh... I can see that, actually," Odin admitted, and he could, his brain still trying to process the fact that Cynthia was here. In Nohr. Talking to him. This shouldn't be possible, and... and yet... "Nothing surprising about me becoming a sorcerer, huh?"

        "Mmm. Not really." She looked him up and down, grin softening, and then she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. These arms that had thrown themselves around Laurent after the battle with Grima. Arms that had struck blow after blow upon the creature that had caused them so much pain...

        She was here. She was here, and she was real, physical, tangible. 

        He embraced her as well, placing his forehead on the top of hers and blinking back tears. "I've missed you."

        "We missed you too, you crazy sorcerer." 

        " _I'm_ crazy?" A laugh escaped him as they pulled apart. "You just crashed Castle Krakenburg, Cynthia!"

        "Very politely, I'll have you know," she responded, shaking her head. "And I needed to deliver things and talk to you and Laslow. Or just you if Laslow is unavailable."

        "Unfortunately, he is at the moment," Odin admitted. "He and the King are currently ensconced with the nobles of the kingdom." Cynthia grimaced. "We could accommodate you for awhile-"

        "No, no." She waved a hand, glancing to Niles. "I don't want to overstay my welcome and I won't be helpful with the servant initiative. We're still working out the details on who's going to come and apply."

        "Wait." Odin blinked. "Who... who else is here?"

        Her grin came back. "The entire company." Odin's jaw dropped again. "Like I said, you couldn't keep us away after what happened here." Her smile softened considerably and she held up a hand, eyes going distant as she thought and ticked off names on her fingers. "Gerome, Lucy, Noire and Brady are coming for sure, I'm sure you could use the boys at the very least and Noire's desserts and other foods have gotten a lot better in the last five years. Nah is interested in coming as well, but we'll see. Selena and Morgan are searching for Princess Camilla to try and reenter her service, because she needs friends, even if she thinks she doesn't." 

        "Lucina, huh?" Odin forced himself to get over his shock and consider the choices. Retainer to Leo first. Duty to Leo's reign always came first.

        "Odin, are all of these old friends of yours?" Niles asked, the shock gone for sheer, and Odin was sure strong, curiosity. 

        "Yes, and Brady will be the most helpful by far, his father drilled all of the skills of a butler into him at a young age," Odin replied. "Gerome's mother was also a servant, he has a lot of skills picked up from both her and his father, Noire is an amazing cook, she and Peri will get along, and... Cyn, how is Lucina doing?" 

        Cynthia beamed. "Well... Laurent described it as "regaining full control of all motor functions and will only need to build up muscle as time goes on" so... I think she's fully healed. Just recovering."

        "That's..."

        "I hate to cut this short, I really do," Arthur called up, one of the new, very flustered maids standing next to him. "But the next batch of potential servants is here."

        "Yep, overstaying my welcome." Cynthia shrugged, gesturing to the boxes. "So I'll keep this brief as possible. Letters and things from home for you, Laslow and the King." Odin blinked and she smiled. "You didn't think Father and Aunt Lissa  _wouldn't_ try to give moral support to the poor man did you?"

        "I... no. No, that makes sense," Odin admitted, looking down at the packages and seeing that each one was labeled accordingly as he picked them up. Grimacing at the weight of both and the imbalance. "Why is my box the heaviest when it's only for me?"

        "You have more letters than Laslow and King Leo combined," Cynthia replied. "Sorry I have to go, Odin... but we both have work to do. I'm beginning to wonder if anyone eats in this kingdom, and so is Laurent, and you know how he is about questions. It really is good to see you again... and it won't be another five year wait." She smiled. "You'll have my big sister and brother-in-law in this castle, after all."

        "Y...Yeah." Odin smiled. "We probably couldn't keep you away if we tried."

        "Not that we should have to try, even if you talk more than anyone in the castle combined," Niles remarked dryly. Grudging approval was glittering just above the still present curiosity in the adventurer's visible blue eye.

        "Eeeeeh, this dismal place could use the chatter." Cynthia waved her hand as she began heading down the stairs. "Too bad everyone who's coming is quie-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"

        Odin winced as she tripped over her feet and fell the rest of the way down the stairs, the maid and Arthur both moving to catch her but only falling down, causing there to be a jumble of limbs at the bottom of the staircase. "Alright, that was cringeworthy even for me. Is everyone okay down there?" Niles called down.

        "Fine!" Cynthia called back, a thumbs up emerging from the jumble, the poor maid probably the one making the squeaking sound as they struggled to free themselves. "This happens all the time!"

        "You three okay to get to the gates on your own?" Odin asked.

        "She will reach the- ow!- gates safely, I assure you!" Arthur replied. "Miss, could you perhaps tell the potentials that they'll be waiting a bit longer...?"

        "Bye, Odin!"

        Odin quickly headed down the hall toward his room while Niles trailed after him. "...What just happened?" the other man asked in a hushed tone.

        "I don't know," Odin chuckled. "I'll ask Lucina when she's here."

        The thought of his older, sterner cousin made his smile fade. The last time he'd seen her... "So, I uh... understand if you don't want to talk about it, but... what happened to that one?" Niles pressed gently, raising a hand to rub the back of his head. "When people are recovering it means something happened, and you've been here five years. What could have happened that created such lasting damage?"

        Perhaps it was the shock. Perhaps it was the fact that the past had basically crashed the gate in the form of Cynthia. Or perhaps- just like Laslow- Odin was tired of keeping secrets. Whatever the reason, he had no trouble turning his head to face his fellow retainer. "The War of Prophecy was not the first war Laslow, Selena, and I fought in," he replied. "There was another, back in our homeland. A... sorcerer of godlike proportions was threatening the whole of the region." Niles's eye widened. "We were part of an army that banded together to defeat him, and my cousin Lucina and her apparently now husband Gerome led the charge once we had him cornered at last. She managed to wound him, and badly, holding her own... but he was too strong for her." Odin took a breath, looking away. "Dark magic, spikes of sorts, pierced her from all sides... there were a lot of firsts for me in that moment. It was the first time I'd seen my cousin's blade fly from her hand, the first time I'd seen her fall in battle." Magic crackled over his palms and up his arms, whispering over the boxes. "The first time I heard Gerome scream."

        The wyvern's lord's howl still haunted him at times, along with Cynthia's bestial shouts. "Cynthia took over the attack after that- her fury knew no bounds, and Laurent rode Lucina to a healer while Gerome and Cynthia finished the job she had begun, their mounts fighting as ferociously as they did. The land was at peace again, and so was Lucina, even though the blade was all she knew. She was still in a wheelchair when we left."

        He looked back at Niles, and the adventurer nodded thoughtfully. "You are going to have to give me _all_ the details about this when we actually have time for it, you know that right?"

        "All too well," Odin sighed as they reached his room.

        "Details about what?" They both turned around at their King's voice, seeing him and Laslow at the end of the hall, both looking rather harried.

        "Oh, this is opportune." Odin opened his door and set his box down, gently shoving it to the side of the wall before heading over and holding the second box out to Laslow. "An old friend dropped by, this is for both of you."

        "Is that so?" Leo asked with a bit of a puzzled frown then blinked when he looked toward Laslow, how his face was paling, eyes going wide as saucers. "Laslow?"

        "Odin if this is a joke-" Laslow began hoarsely.

        "It's not, I'd never joke about this," Odin replied, clasping his old friend's shoulder. Olivia's flowing letters in Ylissean were clear to see on the box, it was no surprise that Laslow had recognized them immediately. "I have people to interview, but we'll talk later."

        Laslow nodded numbly, and Odin dipped his head to Leo before he and Niles passed them. "I stand corrected... you're giving _all_ of us all the details," Niles murmured.

        "All that I have," Odin promised. "I'm still not certain how all of this has happened myself."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone opens their packages and more talks are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could be mean and do an April Fool's thing but nah. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

        Twenty-two servants hired for today. Ten butlers, twelve maids, all of them apparently more than willing to brave Peri's distrust and temper and serve the King to the best of their ability. Many of them didn't have proper training- scratch that, only one had proper training. He wasn't as worried about that as he had been before Cynthia had showed up, though. Brady would make quick work of whipping the people here into shape, he was sure of it.

        Holy talons of dragons, that thought was still weird.

        Odin grabbed a letter opener and sank onto the floor of his room, quickly grabbing his box that he'd been forced to wait a few hours to even touch because getting servants for the castle was important. At least it wasn't his job to warm up the castle anymore, they had enough people to do that without need for hexes. He slid the package towards him, smiling wistfully at his mother's handwriting on the top of the package once again before taking the letter opener and carefully sliding it under the few sealants the box did have before opening it.

        At the top were a couple jars of peach preserves, which he couldn't help but smile at, carefully taking them out. He didn't know how Cynthia had managed to get these here without breaking them, but he was extremely grateful that she hadn't. It had been a long time since he'd eaten peaches- plums were similar, but not anywhere close to the same. He set those aside, then took out a satchel that looked eerily similar to... he opened it, and beamed when he saw exact replicas of his weapon repair tools in there, made of sturdier steel. He'd been meaning to get replacements for awhile now, but his father had obviously made these, it had that signature hammered into them. He was doing well at blacksmithing, then not that Odin had ever had a doubt about that...

        Looked like he'd hit paper. He picked up the first item, his smile turning wistful. Looked like Libra had been commissioned for family portraits, and it also looked like either the war monk had quite the memory or Miriel had helped him remember the finer details. His father was on the right, wearing a shirt over his muscular upper body and no armor for once, his mother on the other side, wearing a simple homespun dress, her blond hair in braids. He as himself, still in his orange clothing from the War of the Fellblood- not that the people of that realm really seen him dressed in anything else- had his arms slung around both of his parents' shoulders, his smile the same eager grin as the five-year-old child his parents' were holding the hands of, the child with the same face and blond spikes as him, only younger.

        Crud, he was tearing up and he hadn't even reached the first letter yet. Odin swiped at his eyes with the palm of his hand, standing and setting the picture on the desk carefully. It had been such a long time since he'd seen their faces, and though the picture wasn't physically them, it was still far better than nothing. Taking a breath, he settled back into his sitting position and took the first paper off of the pile, smile coming back in full force at the terrible, scratchy handwriting. 

         _Hey, kiddo!_

_Listen, you know the Vaike is bad at this whole writing thing, but ogre's teeth if I didn't at least give you something to remember me by. So, I'm real proud of you, and I know that Lissa is too. It's got to be rough in that country, but you're my son- you'll keep pushing through. Just keep being you, and Lissa and I will be remembering you here in Ylisse as you're doing great things that keep making us proud. Love ya, Owain. No forgetting your father, alright?_

        "Of course not, pops," Odin chuckled, shaking his head slightly at the short note. His father's handwriting had actually improved since they'd last seen each other, and it was definitely nice to have something other than tools from him. He set it aside, picking up the next letter and immediately choked at the first line after the greeting.

         _My darlingest, dearest, brave son Owain,_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME. After all those conversations about how proud you were of the name that I poured my heart and soul into, you're Odin now? Jeez! Maybe I should have named my staff after you after all._

_...I'm just kidding, which I'm sure you knew. Can I just say though, that it is so good to be writing to you and know that the letter will be delivered? Five years without any sort of word, which I know wasn't your fault, and then Severa comes back and falls sobbing into Oisin's arms before explaining everything. Which was a lot to take in, but I understand why you stayed. And you were right. I would have been disappointed if you left, even though I would have been so, so happy to see you again. But you're old enough to be building your own life, and there's no doubt that your king needs you._

_I wrote a separate letter to King Leo, as did Chrom and Oisin. Hopefully he finds those helpful and doesn't think we're all idiots._ "He likes letters that aren't a bunch of complaints, Mom, I don't think you need to worry," Odin muttered.   _So I won't dwell on that. Just know that I'm very proud of you for your decisions and I wish you all the best in the future. You deserve better than constant wandering, anyways- which I KNOW you would have done if you'd stayed here. There's too much awful past in your life for you to be comfortable here in Ylisse, even if we all are going to miss each other._

_Your dad's doing well, the blacksmithing business is taking off- and it's good for him to be hitting things other than stray bandits. Small Owain is absolutely fascinated by everything, and I don't know how you survived into adulthood most days. It takes everything your dad and I have in us to keep him out of trouble, and there aren't Risen everywhere! Vaike and I love him enough that we're crazy enough to be talking about having another child, though. We're still in the small town, and the people are still lovely, and they're still getting used to not calling me Princess despite the fact it's been over five years. Just suburban, peaceful life, and I wouldn't have it any other way._

_Small Owain is tugging at me, and don't worry, I'm going to tell him that I know he has the potential to become a wonderful man just like you are. I see you every time I look at him, though I have no doubt you and he will be a bit different. There's so much I want to say but that I can't put into words. Just know that we love you Owain. The year and a half we had with you, Inigo, and Severa, and the six we had with the rest will never be forgotten. And not just because of the giant doom dragon. I wish you and everyone the best. Maybe we'll meet again one day._

_With love,_

_Your Mother, Lissa_

        Odin sniffed softly, swiping at his eyes again, setting the letter aside so that he wouldn't get tears on it. Reading words from his parents was more painful than he'd thought, and he'd known it was going to be pretty painful. It was so good to hear from them, though. So good to know that they were proud. He could still hear their voices through the text, even though it had been so long...

        Next letter. He had time tonight and he didn't know when he'd have that time again. He smiled at the sight of his uncle's seal on the back of the envelope, and carefully opened it.

         _Owain,_

_Full disclaimer here: Oisin and your mother both insist that I am still terribly awkward in writing when the letter is addressed to someone I do not know well and am not doing strict business with. Well, they insist that I'm awkward in person as well, but I think that they're teasing on that front. On the writing, I have to admit that they are, as usual, right._

_As things stand, I never did get to know you as well as I would have liked, nephew. We were each busy with our own tasks during the war, my true coronation as Exalt, and working through Lucina's injuries. But by what you have shown me both on the battlefield and off, King Leo is a very lucky man to have you working under him, and Nohr is a fortunate nation. One that needs a light like yours, especially following such a devastating loss. After seeing the results of the war and the Grimleal on Plegia, I can only imagine how hard things must have been for Nohr with a possessed king on the throne and the loss of the one who was meant to take that throne after his death. No one is truly prepared to hold such responsibility, but training helps significantly._

        Uncle Chrom would know. He was never meant to take the throne either, yet it seemed that Aunt Emmeryn was never meant to stay where she belonged.  _As far as things are going over here, ~~young~~  the Morgan you know has been writing letters to you for the past five years with the situation as she sees it. _Odin blinked. What? Why would she be writing to  _him_  of all people, and not Selena?  _So I will allow her to explain what has been going on while you've been gone, and will focus on the future. I have kept your identities anonymous in my letter to your king, and I know that Oisin and Lissa have done the same. You are soldiers of the Shepherds, and good friends of mine. I have given him nothing more, as the stories are yours to tell._

_As for the future of Ylisse... well, our children have quite the high standard to live up to. But they will live up to it. They are different than the rest of you, but the determination in six-year-old Lucina's eyes is just the same as the daughter who came from the future to save us. I don't know her little cousin as well as I'd like either, since your mother and father live rather ridiculously far away, but I'm certain he will grow up to be at least as much of a blessing as you were._

_Your aunt Sumia says hello as well and to take care. She also mentioned that if you ever do a flower fortune, to think of her._ There was no need for Aunt Sumia to worry about that, he already did.  _Stay safe, Owain. Do your new home proud- not that I need to tell you that._

_You've already more than done your old home and family proud, after all._

_Sincerely,_

_Chrom_

        Odin scuffed at his eyes again, wiping the tears that had resurfaced. Chrom was using his Exalt voice in the letter, but it was still his voice and he couldn't be blamed for that. He was just glad that his uncle had written to him at all, that he had felt the need to say that he was proud. He set the letter aside again, looking at the rest of the letters in the box. Wondering if he had time tonight, but knowing that after everyone arrived, he likely wouldn't get around to it anyways. Morgan would probably be rather upset if he didn't read her letters before she came to Castle Krakenburg...

        There was a knock at the door, and Odin quickly wiped the rest of the tears off. "Enter."

        Niles poked his head into the room, taking one look at Odin and sighing heavily. "Just what was in those letters?"

        "From that reaction I believe that I can safely conclude that I'm not the only one getting teary-eyed." Odin got to his feet, taking a breath. "Just words of encouragement and well-wishes, which is more than enough to have me like this considering who they're from."

        "I think Lord Leo is suffering from emotional whiplash, then. Come on, he wants a better grasp on the situation."

        Oh dear. Odin hurried after the former outlaw as they headed up the stairs. "I do believe I have everything except how my..." Old friends? Comrades-in-arms? Family? "Old friends," he decided. "Arrived here."

        "Good, I think he's a tad bit less concerned with that." Niles gave a small nod. "Though to be completely honest, with as shocked as you and Laslow are, I am  _highly_ curious about where exactly your homeland is."

        Ohhhh dear. They were thankfully up the stairs and at the king's door now, though, and Niles opened the door, striding in without bothering to knock. Odin headed in after him, immediately winced, and closed the door firmly behind them.

        Leo was seated up on the bed, wrapped in his blankets with a steaming mug of something in his hands, taking deep, shuddering breaths. His armor, crown and cape were all placed haphazardly around his desk, and Laslow was seated beside the floor on the bed, holding a piece of paper, looking pale and like he was still working to hold back tears, but Odin was pretty sure he didn't look much better. "Odin." Leo looked to him, blinking. Gods. He hadn't seen his liege look this openly vulnerable or so much like the youth he still was in  _years._  The night of the assassination attempt hardly counted- that had been an emergency situation, everyone was scared and vulnerable during those. "You know how much I hate being surprised."

        "Yes milord. Believe me, Laslow and I had no idea this was going to happen either," Odin replied, consciously speaking more normally than he usually did- he didn't need to be trying Leo's patience right now.

        "I've gathered that much." Leo took careful sip of his drink. He wasn't using his overly formal royal voice either, which made sense, but it was still slightly jarring after months of Odin hearing nearly nothing else. "I killed a man this morning for the first time since the war ended. I've been working to shuffle around his affairs, which means I've been in meetings basically all day, and I have more booked for tomorrow."

        "Still not looking forward to those," Laslow noted. "The Chieftain is decent enough to have a conversation with even if he is... understandably jaded. But Lord Ouberd is-"

        "A giant pain in the neck, yes." Leo sighed. "Chieftain Felix thinks so as well, which is why I have to mediate between the two tomorrow. Laslow and I get out of those meetings, and suddenly there's a package with a letter from this  _Exalt Chrom_ , who gives me more understanding and helpful advice in that letter than I've had in my entire reign as king. His advisor's letter is more helpful advice and saying that a couple of their men are going to be trying to work on alternatives to the soil problem here in Nohr and-" he took another couple shuddering breaths. "It's not  _fair._ "

        "Milord." Niles' tone was gentle. "You've been holding all this in for far too long. I'm not surprised some unexpected encouragement tipped you over the edge a bit."

        "I'm the king. If I start having breakdowns like this left and right I... I can't afford that." Leo took another sip of his drink. "Laslow told me that I should save the last letter until I'm more emotionally prepared."

        "Lissa is more emotional and less practical," Odin admitted, and Laslow nodded in agreement. "She uh... did tell me that she wrote you a letter along with the Exalt and his advisor."

        "You of all people have no right to be judging anyone on practicality," Laslow muttered.

        "You shush," Odin grumbled.

        "Odin, tell me what the devil is going on," Leo broke in, looking at him again, exhaustion clear in his face, but there was a small gleam in his dark eyes that hadn't been there in weeks.

        "I'm... not sure where to  _start,_ milord," Odin admitted. "It is an epic that spans basically mine and Laslow's entire lives- beyond that, really."

        "Perhaps we should just stick with how this effects us in the here and now." Laslow waved his paper. "Henry is uh... well, you know. But he said that the entire company- well, our company- agh, gods, you know what I mean."

        "Servants," Niles interjected, tone flat. "Start with the servant thing, it's what's coming up quickly and while I have several questions, I need to know that first."

        "Servants?" Leo questioned somewhat cautiously, while Laslow blinked.

        "Right." Odin snapped his fingers. "The one who delivered the packages was Cynthia, and she also brought news that some people were coming to the castle to work with us."

        "Brady's one of them?" Laslow asked.

        "Of course Brady's one of them. Gerome and Lucina are also coming for certain, and Noire is pretty set on coming too. Selena and Morgan are returning to Lady Camilla. I'm not certain what Nah, Kjelle, Laurent, Yarne and Cynthia are doing, but they are still here in Nohr."

        "Did Cynthia mention how Lucina is doing?"

        "She has evidently vanquished the wheelchair." It felt really good to say that, and to see the still visible tension ease from Laslow's shoulders a bit.

        "What's a... oh, never mind." Leo shifted a bit, pulling his blankets closer. "So these are old friends of yours that are coming. It sounds like you trust them."

        "We do," Laslow replied firmly. "They all have their quirks, but you'll never meet a group as loyal as them."

        "Now that's a strong recommendation," Niles remarked. "Cynthia seemed like a good kid, so I'm more inclined to believe it... also, Odin, she and Lucina are your cousins, right?"

        "That is correct," Odin replied, noting Leo perk up just a bit at the mention of family. "Both of them far more skilled in battle than I- well, pre-accident in Lucina's case. Now that she's up and about, however, it's not in her blood to stay quiet."

        "Noire and Peri are going to meet. The one thing I thought I never wanted to see happen is going to happen." Laslow ran a hand through his now shoulder-length white hair. They really needed to have a talk about him cutting that, it was starting to get into his eyes. "Not to mention Brady is going to punch us both."

        "I will take that punch- and the hug afterwards." Odin grinned. "We'll have to introduce him to the intricacies of Castle Krakenburg but there is no one I can think of who is more deserving of the mantle of head servant. Of course, we'll get your input as well, Milord and Niles."

        "Yeah, let me meet the guy at least, sheesh." Niles' expression seemed to be torn between amusement and exasperation. "This is the one you said was interested in Selena, right?"

        "That was five years ago."

        "They got hitched immediately after she got home." Laslow waved his letter again. "Really fast wedding, Brady insisted he wasn't waiting another five years. Lissa and Vaike didn't tell you? Henry said that you'd be getting a lot of information."

        "Via Morgan letters that I have not had requisite time to start," Odin protested, and both understanding and confusion both dawned in Laslow's eyes.

        Leo shifted in the bed again, clearing his throat, which immediately drew all of their eyes to him. "This discussion is not going anywhere," he pointed out. "While it is fascinating, there's... only so long I think I can keep focusing. I'm... very tired tonight." The fact that he was even admitting that immediately brought a more solemn air into the room, and Niles moved closer to the bed, sitting down next to the king. "So. There are at least four people coming here. What should I know?"

        "It has been five years," Laslow warned, folding up the letter. "So some of this may be subject to change. But we'll describe the four who are coming here for sure. O-Odin's cousin Lucina would likely be the best place to start."

        There had been an "Owain" on the tip of his tongue, Odin had heard the "wh" before Laslow caught himself. He couldn't really blame him though. The past wasn't near, it was _here,_  walking among the people of Nohr. "Lucina is Lucina," he said flatly before thinking up a better explanation when Niles gave him an unimpressed look and Leo a slightly surprised one. "The one all of us looked to as our leader, her only peer with a sword her father before she was gravely injured. She's serious, duty-bound, and loyal to all of us." He swallowed the lump in his throat that was creeping up unbidden. "We are all family to her- and she's likely married to Gerome by now."

        "Gerome is also too serious for his own good- or the good of anyone else." Laslow sighed. "And there's no "likely" about him and Lucina being married, if they broke up, I'll eat my boots."

        "I'd like to see that," Niles hummed.

        "Niles," Leo warned, and some of his usual sharpness seemed to come back.

        Niles only smiled lightly, and Laslow let the comment pass with nothing with an eye roll. "Anyways. Gerome is a man of many talents- basically everything a woman wants in a man, which I found out several times the hard way. He also has a thing for wearing masks, which I hope he has grown out of. And he's generally always with his wyvern, Minerva when outdoors."

        "She's a living wyvern," Odin added. "There may be a need to clean a stall for the grand creature."

        "Oh, a stall will definitely have to be cleaned." Leo gave a small nod. "The only stall that is even approaching hospitable is for Beruka's wyvern."

        "Minerva is bigger than Malestrom, too," Laslow noted. "Being female and all. And I'm sure that Gerome can tell us if her living conditions are different than Nohrian wyverns once he arrives."

        "Okay, so they sound decent. Sir Brady of the Moistened Eyes?" Niles prompted.

        "What?" Leo blinked.

        "Oh he's going to kill me," Odin groaned. He'd completely forgotten about his slip in the library. 

        Laslow snorted a laugh, grinning widely. "Ah, perhaps he's grown out of the crying by now." He winked at Odin before looking to Niles. "Brady is Selena's boyfriend-turned-husband. His grammar is atrocious and his country accent is even worse, but his tea rivals even Jakob's and the rest of his skills in the servant area are nothing to sneeze at either. He's also got a pretty sharp tongue if a person isn't up to par with his standards- he's far less venomous than Selena, though."

        "He's also a healer," Odin added. Something that this castle had been in severe lack of ever since all the maids and butlers were ousted, and all of them didn't even come close to Brady's skill. "With a penchant for swinging axes."

        "That's an odd combination." Leo tilted his head. "And the last one?"

        "Noire? She is two souls within one body, one a shy flower, the other an avatar of retribution."

        "She has something of a split personality," Laslow translated. "But she's a good cook, and she and Peri will... get along." He grimaced. "They will get along very well indeed."

        "Hmm." Niles pressed his lips together. "I'd like to ask more, but perhaps it would be best if I saved that until we meet in person."

        "I'm... looking forward to meeting them," Leo spoke up, voice soft and the ghost of a smile flickering on his lips. "It sounds like we're adding yet another bunch of insane staff members."

        "Ehhhh, we can't really argue with that," Laslow replied sheepishly as he stood and stretched, taking Leo's openness in stride while Odin quietly marveled at it. "But if we're not talking about it anymore, we'd best let you get some sleep. It's going to be another long day for all of us tomorrow and apparently Odin still has letters to read."

        Leo nodded, gently pushing at Niles's back, and the adventurer stood. "I'm pretty sure you have things to think over as well, Laslow. But yes. See you in the morning, everyone."

        "Goodnight, milord." Odin bowed, and he and Laslow walked out of the room while Niles hesitated, staying next to the bed and saying something quietly to Leo. Laslow closed the door on them and they looked at each other. "Holy fangs of Naga."

        "Yeah, that about sums up today," Laslow agreed, voice somewhat shaky now, and he quickly ushered Odin down the hall. "Let Niles do the mom best friend thing."

        Odin snorted, holding his breath for a moment to keep from laughing. "Never ever allow him to catch you saying that." He'd never thought he'd see that side of Niles again with how mature Leo had become. "Are you alright? The voices of the past are very much present here and I know that your father has strange taste in gifts."

        "I'm good, I actually didn't get any dismembered body parts." They began heading down the stairs, and Laslow pulled out a necklace from under his shirt carefully. A circle made up of a white and pink half, both glowing with their respective colors. "Father sent me this. Apparently it's connected to him and Mom, so I'll know the moment that they die."

        "...That sounds like Henry," Odin chuckled. "Dad sent me weapon tools to replace my worn friends, Mother a jar of peach preserves."

        "Oh gods, that sounds amazing." Laslow grinned, tucking the new necklace away again. "Anyways... I'll let you get to the rest of your package. Things are looking up. Even if we both are going to die four times over when they get here."

        "Don't bring the icy claws of fate down upon our heads!" Odin protested, shaking his head with a grin of his own as he watched Laslow practically skip down the hall towards his quarters. Being his ray of sunshine self that Odin hadn't seen since Lord Xander's death.

        They... were very lucky. Very, very lucky. And it was time to see if Morgan had some answers as to why.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin reads letters from Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about as proud of this chapter as I am of chapter five. (Not very) Which is part of the reason it took me a month to write despite being short. You have been warned, lol. But hopefully I can get back into the swing of things when Morgan isn't holding me back. Happy belated birthday, you little devil of a tactician's daughter. XD Hope you all enjoy the letters and information at least.

_(January 7th, 1024 YH)_

_Dear Owain,_

_So, my last two letters to Severa came back undelivered. It's been two months since you, she, and Inigo went to Valm and then up and vanished. Not much has changed- I'm sending this to you because you're more likely to answer than Sev. She's angry with us right now. So hi! Send me a response? What are you doing these days?_

_Morgan_

_-_

_(February 1st, 1024)_

_Dear Owain,_

         _Nothing from you either, huh? So we are worried for good reason. Father and Exalt Chrom are talking about sending out search parties, but Lucina told them you told her that you would be gone and busy for a good long while. Not that you gave her any details, because that's kind of how all three of you are. Which she would be fine with because she's the same way._

_You know, the concept of you not being able to respond to a letter never bothered me as much as it is right now. Somehow, I miss you more now than I was before this realization hit._

_I hope that you and sis are doing well and that you come home soon._

_Morgan_

_-_

_(April 20th, 1024)_

_Dear Owain,_

_I don't think you've ever missed Lucina's birthday. First time for everything, I guess? Then again, we were still at war for her last one, and that party was epic._

_This one had a lot of royal formalities and less fun. Lucina is still refusing to call herself Chrom's daughter to anyone outside those in the Shepherds, so it was a very small-girl themed party, too. The fact that Lucina is still in a wheelchair and still in a lot of pain despite it being her birthday is kind of a downer too. Brady insists that we'll have a proper party for her tomorrow, though, and the Exalt and Heart agreed- as did Gerome._

_It's weird- I think I'm beginning to understand that odd line the others walk in this world. Severa was_ born  _in January- I have a tiny version of my sister in this world. I'm pretty sure that's why Sev was mad at us and not coming home before she vanished off the face of the planet with you. I'm going to have a tiny version of_ myself  _at some point. I just- maybe it's because I'm older now, or because of tiny Severa, but the sense of disconnect is there now. I don't think I like it._

_Sorry to be such a downer. I've never liked being negative. Just... questioning stuff like this is uncomfortable, and I don't think I can go back to not questioning it. That ever happen to you?_

_Morgan_

-

_(May 25th, 1024)_

_Dear Owain,_

_I don't think Cynthia likes me very much. I figured I'd write to you every time I realize something, and this was a bit of a shock._

_Okay, so, background as to how I would up realizing this. I'm sure you remember the situation with Plegia. Exalt Chrom still doesn't know what to do with it. Father, being Validar's son and Validar being an actual member of the original royal family of Plegia before Gangrel happened, is the rightful heir to the throne. Which means that if we decide to make it a kingdom again with Father in charge, that makes me a princess. Which means I need to learn how to act like and work around nobility, just in case._

_Mother has apparently been giving Father lessons in nobility stuff for years, and now I'm part of those lessons. Despite the fact that I'm not technically their daughter- which still hurts to admit- Father still says that I should learn because I'm the closest thing to the heir to Plegia right now before he and Exalt Chrom decide what to do. We're both hoping he doesn't take the throne. But you know my parents- always preparing for any situation is a large part of why they've succeeded in life._

_Anyways, he told me to watch how Cynthia does things, since she apparently does the princess thing well without sacrificing personality. I was skeptical, but he was right, just like he always is. I didn't even know that Cynthia put on an act sometimes, but she definitely has a persona that she puts on around strangers. Around everyone else, she's more comfortable, more willing to admit that something's wrong. There's a difference between her fake smile and her real one, and the others, it's the real one._

_I see the real one when she's talking to me sometimes. But I've never had a conversation with her like I have with Father or Nah, it's always that superficial stuff that I used to prefer talking about. The same stuff she talks to strangers about with a few personal touches because we've known each other for about a year and a half now. She's usually distracted and that smile is usually fake._

_I don't want to ask why she doesn't like me. I honestly wish that I hadn't realized it._

_Morgan_

_-_

        Odin sometimes forgot how young they had all been when he had left Ylisse. Age blurred when one fought for all their life, when every day was just trying to survive until the next one. Reading Morgan's letters from five years ago and then all that came after was a huge reminder that he had been a teenager when he'd left- that he had been seventeen. He'd always felt far older, especially after coming to Nohr and beginning to work for Leo.

        He saw how much had changed, of course, while he'd been gone. Morgan was very good at writing down key events. Plegia was annexed, a regent native to the area placed in charge, and peace remained between the two kingdoms. Lucina and Gerome moved to Valm, near Wyvern Valley. Laurent and Cynthia traveled the world, discovering all that they could about Ylisse and doing some mercenary work on the side when needed. Brady mostly stayed in Ylisse, becoming known as a particularly terrifying violinist that the women loved, but he always stayed true to the woman he was engaged to- which Morgan was impressed with. She accompanied him to a lot of his performances, saying that every one was better than the last. 

        Kjelle and Yarne weren't around often either, but Nah stuck around and very quickly became Morgan's best friend. They went to Valm twice a year on a hunt for Odin, Laslow, and Selena, but came up with nothing- of course. Tiki told them that they had gone somewhere that Naga could not follow, which did not make them feel better. It was as close to the truth as they were ever going to get, though. Noire was Noire, and she stayed with the Duke and Duchess of Rosanne throughout those five years.

        Morgan's voice changed, the further he read. The changes were subtle at times, drastic at others. Her memory never returned, and her relationship with Cynthia never improved, though she found a good friend and wisdom in Lucina as she began to distance herself from Oisin and Cordelia- throwing her lot with the rest of the future children. She dabbled in magic, shying away from the dark arts because of the negative effects that Plegian magic had. Her studies into regular magic, which she shared with Laurent and Brady on occasion, were impressive, though. Even to him.

        He didn't know how many hours passed as he watched from a window that Morgan had provided into those five years that he had spent in Nohr. It was all quiet peace. Something that didn't sit well with the others, but conversely was all that they'd ever wanted. Morgan noted that there was a lot of hypocrisy within this group, and Odin found himself wryly agreeing. Lucina's defeat of the wheelchair was written about and celebrated among all of the Shepherds somewhere during the bitter conflict after Lady Kamui had sided with Hoshido.

        Then he got to the information that he arguably needed the most.

-

_(September 3rd, 1029)_

_Dear Owain,_

_Severa came home._

_Gerome and Lucina escorted her all the way back from the Mila Tree, she fell into Father's arms, and she told us everything. Gods, Owain. I'm pretty sure we were all crying by the end. I can't believe you threw yourself into another war... well, scratch that. I can believe it._

_Severa's not doing well. It's clear that she's worried about Lady Camilla and you two- Gerome nearly spat out his coffee when he heard that Laslow had become the royal advisor, and Brady is in a state of shock. It's honestly amazing all that you guys got up to, and are still getting up to, I guess._

_We're talking about trying to get back to where you are. It's experimental, and messy, and it might not ever work, but we'll never know if we try and there's so much I want to say to you. So make sure that you stay alive and that Nohr doesn't fall to ruin until then._

_I will see you again someday._

_Morgan_

-

        There was only one more letter after that, and after unfolding it, he could clearly see that it was the longest. He looked around at the pile of paper and the nearly burned out candle, gave a slightly wry smile, and then turned back to the paper in his hands. 

_(January 6th, 1030 YH)_

_Dear Owain,_

_Man, this is the last time I'm ever going to write those words on the floor of my room, and probably the last time I'm ever going to use Ylissean dates, too. It's been a busy few months, ones that I probably should have been writing during, but the research and talking to Severa was just taking up way too much of my time. I had a lot to get caught up on, after all that couldn't be told during just one huge spiel summary thing like she gave us when she first got back. I've missed her, a lot. I'm glad that we won't have to be separated again. We already have plans for what we're going to do when we get to Nohr._

_But I'm getting ahead of myself. I know you, and you'll want to know the entire process of how we all managed to cross a barrier that according to Sev was "completely impassable." I'll state right off that we got incredibly lucky. This group caught wind of our research and came to help, claiming that they had come from something called the Outrealm Gate. They were apparently a group of four, but we really only dealt with two people- Marc and Soren._

        Wait, what? Odin's eyes fixed on the name Soren. Marc, he didn't know, but... he was jumping to conclusions, and it was early morning by this point, he needed to keep reading. 

 _They mostly kept to themselves, comparing notes with us when they could and dragging Anna and a couple of her sisters into the mix, who were more knowledgeable than I thought that they would be. These guys appeared on October 30th. It took us until January 2nd to finally come up with a one-way, completely safe road to Nohr. I won't get into the process, but... it was a_ lot  _of math. Really, really complicated math, talking about realms, collision dates, possible equinoxes and the will of the separate deities. These guys are crazy._

_Anyways, by the point that we came up with this solution, everyone was willing to leave. Nohr needs us more than Ylisse does, and you and Inigo have obviously made a home there. We're already talking about our lives and everything based on what Sev's told us- I'm going to her with Lady Camilla, a lot are heading to the castle if at all possible. Laurent and Cynthia want to explore of course, and Kjelle and Yarne will probably want to bodyguard. We'll see exactly what we're doing when we get there, and I'm so excited if also scared and... well, sad that I won't be able to see Mom, Dad, and the smalls again. But all children leave the nest one day._

_I'm nineteen, Owain. So much has changed since you left. SO much. You were my first real friend, you know. I was kind of dumb back then._

"Yeah, you were," he agreed with a soft chuckle. "But then again, so was I."

         _I can't wait to see you again even though I feel as though I didn't really appreciate you. So... I'll keep my distance with Lady Camilla until she is ready to return to her brother's side. It's kind of trite coming from someone a few years younger than you who is FAR less experienced in battle and... well, everything... but I'm really proud of you. You've made the name Odin Dark something to be feared across an entire country who doesn't even know who you were before then, and that's a feat not many can live up to. But I'm even prouder of you for the way that you stayed. All of us are._

_Severa told me to tell you that she's "not abandoning you two dorks again," and I wholeheartedly say the same. I hope these letters find you well, and still where you are, and that King Leo is managing. From what Severa's told me, he will be, and I know you. You will be._

_See you soon. I'll be sure to use Odin when I do._

_Your Old Friend,_

_Morgan_

        She signed off with her signature little curl on the "n" at the end of her name, and Odin read it just as the sun filtered through his window. He took a breath, scanning parts of the letter again with a fond smile. She really had grown up a lot, the fact that she was acknowledging that... maybe he'd been just a bit too harsh on her in his thoughts. He'd forgotten how sweet she could be. 

        Gods he missed the others. 

        He sighed, wiping at his eyes that were threatening to tear up again, just as there was a knock on his door. "Odin, Lord Leo's getting an early start and we likely should as well," Niles called.

        Despite the shock of the night before? "Understood," Odin called back, shaking his head slightly at the king, but only slightly, as he folded up the letter. Wasn't like he was much better. He felt oddly energized- wasn't the first all-nighter he'd pulled, after all and Niles was right, there was work to do. He'd try to process all of this this as the day went on- in hindsight, maybe reading all of those at once hadn't been the best idea, there was a LOT to process. He quickly swept up the letters, putting them back in the box, and stretched out.

        But knowing all that he did know about how his friends were, he couldn't find it within himself to regret his actions within the night when he should have been asleep.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin and Niles integrate more servants and Leo meets a wyvern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been forever and a half, hasn't it? UGH writing huge groups is hard, but I've been waiting for this moment and hopefully after this things will get easier since they'll be settling into a rhythm. College is ending on the 26th too, so MORE TIME TO WRITE HAHA. Until then bear with me. XD
> 
> Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy!

        "You're lagging," Niles accused, slightly slumped across the desk that he was sitting behind.

        "I admit to that. But so are you," Odin shot back, shaking his head. The last batch of potential servants had just left the small office room that the head of staff should have been occupying, leaving the two of them catch their breath for a moment at least. "Staying up all night probably was not the best idea on my part."

        "Probably not." Niles sighed, getting up out of his chair and stretching. "We're still understaffed, but that will probably continue to be the case unless we lower our expectations- which I refuse to."

        "Better to be understaffed than risk one of them turning on us," Odin agreed, getting out of his chair as well. "Now, we probably have at least a minute before more come, and my muscles are aching to at least walk around the grounds during that minute."

        "We agree on that one. I'm not meant to sit behind a desk." Niles shook his head, irritation still clear in his voice as he stalked over to the door and opened it. Odin trailed after him, and they moved into the slightly less empty halls. "Anything interesting in those letters?"

        "Not anything you would find particularly interesting, I would think." Odin shrugged. "Morgan won't be coming to the castle for a good long while, she's staying with Selena and they're going to track down Lady Camilla again."

        "Ah. Yes. That." Niles grimaced. "I still can't believe Selena up and left. What exactly happened there?" 

        "I was not given all of the specifics, but Lady Camilla released Selena from her service. She tried to do the same with Beruka, but from what I heard, that did not go over well."

        "Mm, no, no it wouldn't," Niles muttered, and Odin opened the doors to the cold air and cloudy skies outside the castle. The sun was actually peeking through today, warming the air just enough that being outside could actually be considered enjoyable. "And who exactly is Morgan?"

        "She's Selena's little sister."

        "Things make sense." Niles brushed some of his hair out of his face. "Kind of, anyways. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the concept that you guys actually have families and didn't just pop out of the ether."

        Odin couldn't help a small, snorting laugh at that, shaking his head. "Who says that even those who have come from the ether cannot have families?"

        "I say, and that counts for something nowadays." Niles elbowed him lightly. "I know you're not from the ether now at least, even if your footprints before you came to Nohr were downright impossible to track." Odin pulled a face at him, and he grinned, and then there was a muffled keening sound. What... oh. Oh, he hadn't heard a wyvern keen in  _months._  It had taken a moment to realize exactly what he was hearing. "A wyvern?"

        Niles recognized it too, then. "Let's move." Odin began walking towards the sound, and Niles followed. He could hear muffled voices now as well, one of them Laslow's, another that he didn't recognize. 

        Those voices grew clearer as they neared the wyvern stables and began climbing up the stairs to it. "I don't think I've ever seen a wyvern with such a light color before," the unfamiliar voice remarked. "Or one so... friendly."

        "That thing is not friendly," another, reedier voice snapped. "It clearly wanted to bite me."

        "Continue to talk like that, and she'll continue to want to bite you, Lord Ouberd," Laslow warned. "Minerva doesn't care much for titles."

        Niles and Odin looked at each other in shock, then hurried up the rest of the stairs to get some context for what they were hearing. Emerging into the courtyard of the stables, Odin immediately took note of the four people there, as well as the massive, dark grayish-brown wyvern that Leo was currently stroking the head of and studying. Minerva turned her head towards them, emerald eyes warm as she keened at Odin in greeting. "Greetings to you as well, grand traveler. I was not aware that you and your companions had arrived." He bowed slightly, and Minerva's tail twitched slightly in what he hoped was pleasure while she gently bumped Leo with her snout.

        "We really need to cut off this meeting, apparently. His Majesty quite obviously has other matters and guests to attend to." The younger man that Odin recognized after some study glared at the older one. It had been awhile since the Ice Tribe's initial rebellion, and he wasn't wearing his headdress, but he had Flora's hair and Felicia's eyes. This had to be their shaky (though becoming more stabilized) ally, Chieftain Felix.

        Which meant that the older, relatively handsome, but very pale and nervous-looking man in purely fancy and expensive clothing with wavy coppery hair had to be Lord Ouberd. "...Very well," he replied with a nervous glance at Minerva. "I concede." 

        "I'll see you two out, thank you for coming so that we could settle this properly." Laslow's words and stride were perhaps a bit too fast to be appropriate, but the two men allowed themselves to be ushered in the direction of the main gates all the same after the Chieftain bowed to Leo. Lord Ouberd only seemed interested in getting away from Minerva as soon as possible, and the Chieftain was probably happy with getting what he'd wanted.

        "Arthur must be talking to your old friends, Odin," Leo mused, continuing to study Minerva in obvious fascination as the three men disappeared from view. She seemed very happy with the attention, and Odin had seen the young king so openly interested in anything since... long before Princess Kamui was allowed out of the tower. "She's obviously not native to here. I didn't think that they would come so soon..."

        "Neither did I, milord. I see Minerva's already figured how to get out of the pens as well." He'd have to talk to Gerome. 

        "Yes. She began fiddling with the doors as soon as she heard Laslow's voice and figured out how to undo the locks within a minute." Minerva chuffed softly, looking rather proud of herself and a small smile twitched on Leo's features. 

        "That's a really smart beast, then," Niles noted before frowning. "...You think we can get her back in without her master's help?"

        "I doubt it," Odin admitted. "She's not going to hurt anything unless it startles her, but she's also quite stubborn."

        "Right. I'll stay here with Lord Leo and you go find your friends, we can just do the interviews over here. Hopefully they're the only group we have right now."

        "I shall return promptly," Odin promised, and hurried down the stairs back towards the castle proper. He knew exactly where Arthur would be talking to those who had come, they'd been doing this for two days and they had some sort of organization by this point. 

        It took him about five minutes to get back into the palace and down another flight of stairs, and he stopped to catch his breath near the doorway. The conversation behind the door paused rather abruptly, and he couldn't stop a soft huff of laughter even though it didn't help him steady his breathing. "Hark, it appears we have a set of enhanced ears after all," he called.

        The door swung open after a pattering of feet and Nah grinned at him. She hadn't changed a bit, her outfit was even the same save for a white headband that hid the tips of her ears. "Good to hear you- and see you, too."

        "So apparently we didn't come during the scheduled times and that's why we've been in here for the past twenty minutes?" Noire peeked out of the doorway, giving him a wavering smile. Her pale blue hair was a lot longer, falling past her shoulder in a braid that had three feathers at the end-white, black, and soft gray. "Hello." 

        "Yes, and yes, sorry about that, we've just been really busy," Odin replied, raising his hands. "Also I didn't know you were here until Minerva escaped from the pens."

        "Oh for the love of the gods," Gerome's voice groaned- someone had gotten better at expressing frustration at least, Laslow would be pleased.

        "Niles and I agreed to do the interviews up there since he and the king are up there anyways," Odin quickly explained, stepping away from the door before raising his voice a bit. "So I'll be taking them from here, Arthur, thank you."

        "Of course, I'll get back to the gate," Arthur replied. "I look forward to working with you all in the future!"

        "Aight, same," Brady's voice replied warmly.

        "Apologies for taking up so much of your time," Lucina's voice added softly. 

        "No, no, it's no issue, I promise." Nah and Noire came out of the room fully, Noire catching Odin in a quick hug before Arthur slid out of the room, saluted to Odin with a grin, and headed past them to get back to watching the gate.

        As soon as he was around the corner, there was an arm wrapping around Odin's throat, pulling him back into a tight embrace. "Oof-"

        "I dunno whether to hug or strangle ya, so guess this is what you're gettin'," Brady growled, but there was something wavering under the words, and Odin looked up to see that there were indeed tears glittering in his red eyes. "You dumb dastard. Worryin' Lucina and yer parents."

        "Let him go, Brady," Lucina chuckled. "He needs to live to take us to the king."

        "I missed you too, man." Odin reached up to awkwardly pat Brady's face, and he grumbled, pushing him off rather roughly. Odin quickly righted himself, turning to see the last two of the group that had come.

        Gerome... well, it had to be Gerome. He was wearing crisp black clothing as usual and his slicked-back vibrant orange spikes were both the same as Odin remembered them being- it was just that there was no black mask adorning his face. His narrow red eyes were visible, and there was a bit of warmth in them, lending some life to his expression.

        Lucina stepped forward, a bright smile on her features for once. She was wearing a pale blue cotton dress, her dark blue hair falling to her waist and held back by a white cloth headband rather than her tiara, which was probably smart. Falchion was- of course- strapped to her belt despite her clothing. "Odin..." she held out her arms, her eyes shining with the same tears as Brady's before she gave a soft huff of laughter. "Ah, that's going to take some getting used to." 

        "I know," Odin stepped forward into the hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly, aware that his own face was wet now. Didn't matter. Her arms still weren't as strong as they'd once been, there was some softness there rather than just straight muscle, but he remembered the last hug she'd given him, her arms still trembling, sticks compared to even the dainty arms of noblewomen.

         _Just be safe, Owain._

        "Gods rot this entire business, we're all gonna be in a right state and we're goin' to see the king," Brady snorted softly, wiping at his eyes. "And yer friend, who Sel told me that I was under no circumstances to cry in front of."

        "Niles, wasn't it? If we're really unlucky, Laslow will be there too," Gerome remarked dryly before uttering a soft "oof" when Lucina gently stepped on his boot, letting go of Odin and moving back. 

        "It's only you three anyways... for now. Stop sniffling, Noire." Nah gently tapped Noire's wrist and the archer gave a nervous giggle, her faint if now wobbly smile still in place. "Everyone can dry their tears on the way. We've kept His Majesty waiting long enough."

        "I cannot argue. Off we go." Odin grinned, moving to the front of the group. "Laslow will probably be back by now, yes. Though milord is actually quite fascinated by Minerva."

        "I'm glad she's not causing too much trouble," Gerome huffed softly.

        "As am I. That would be a terrible introduction and I'd hate to be separated from you two just because we got off on the wrong foot with King Leo." Lucina shook her head, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes. "Selena said he's not too fond of strangers as it is."

        "I don't blame him." Nah grimaced. "Especially considering recent events."

        "He's actually looking forward to meeting you all, but please don't try to convince him that you're all crazier than he can handle," Odin advised as they moved back into the cold air outdoors. 

        "You've managed to stick around fer five years, I think we'll be fine," Brady snorted. Odin pulled a face, but Brady just grinned. "Though I suppose yer charmin' in yer own way. Laslow's the one I'm really surprised about."

        "I respect King Leo for being able to run a country with that moron as an advisor, honestly," Gerome muttered.

        "Your words are knives, my friends." Odin pressed his hand to his chest. "It has been five years! I thought that time would perhaps-"

        "Soften the blow?" Nah finished. "I'm going to cut you off right there with a  _nope._ "

        "We've been very worried." Noire shrugged, her arms crossed. "Five years without a  _word._ We know it's not your fault, but still."

        Odin pressed his lips together, but he couldn't argue that point. They were at the stairs leading up to the wyvern pens now anyways, and everyone immediately grew quieter. This was a situation that none of them were used to- Odin remembered the first day that he, Laslow and Selena had been in Nohr. Sure, they'd dealt with nobles before. But there was a rather marked difference between just talking to the nobles of Ylisse and trying to convince the King of Nohr that you were worth his time. 

        This was  _Leo,_  however. Not King Garon, whose mind had eroded long before they'd come. He was certain that his friends would be fine, Niles and Leo were actually reasonable and they had all scraped through far worse together. 

        Besides, if Minerva was any indication, they had already made a good first impression. 

        "I'm surprised she remembers you. It's been five years, right?" Niles's voice asked.

        "I'd be surprised if she didn't," Laslow replied. "I certainly can't order her about and neither can Odin but we fought together for a long time. You tend to remember those you've been through so much with."

        "It's the same for mounts, Niles," Leo tsked softly. "I'd say moreso for them." 

        "I'll take your word for it, milord," Niles chuckled. "You know my luck with mounts is just as abysmal as Laslow's luck with ladies."

        "Nohr shall have a sweltering winter before that luck is turned on it's head," Odin called as he crested the rise, grinning at Laslow's indignant squawk and the equally indignant look he was given as they finally came into view.

        "Ain't no point in denying the truth Mr. Advisor," Brady remarked, stepping up next to Odin and bowing to the three plus Minerva. "Afternoon, Your Majesty."

        "Our apologies about Minerva." Lucina stepped up to Odin's other side. "She's er... very smart when she wants something."

        "I can see that." Leo was still smiling as he took his hands away from Minerva even if his royal voice was fully in place again. "But if we're doing business, it would probably be best if she were in her pen."

        "Of course." Gerome moved around Lucina and walked forward to place a hand on Minerva's neck. The wyvern chuffed softly. "By your leave then, sire." Leo dipped his head. "Come," Gerome murmured, and gently shoved Minerva so that they were moving back towards the pens. 

        "Right." Niles rubbed his hands together. "So you lot are these two's friends. From what Cynthia told us when she came, you're already aware of the reasons behind our servant situation."

        "Yes." Lucina's face grew grim. "I will state that we're trustworthy here and now, but I also know that actions speak louder than words. We are here to help in any way that we can and will prove so should you allow us to."

        "That's reassuring to hear," Leo replied, clasping his hands in front of him, head tilted slightly. Smile gone and gaze far more calculating, even if there was still some warmth behind the expression. "Laslow and Odin have already vouched for you, so you already have positions here. We'll just want to figure out what exactly you'll be doing."

        Nah cleared her throat, and Odin stepped to the side as she stepped up. "If you have any dragon veins on the castle grounds, there's something I'd like to test."

        "Oh." Laslow's eyes widened. "Right, you might be able to use them."

        "I'll also take a position of cleaning with the rest of the maids," Nah continued. "But if I'm able to help with dragon veins, I believe that might be a useful asset."

        "It would definitely be useful," Leo agreed. "Laslow, there's a dragon vein in the training area, could you take her there to confirm what she's proposing?"

        "Of course. Come on, Nah." 

        The two headed down the stairs, everyone moving aside for them. "Noire, you come too, actually," Laslow called over his shoulder. "You want to be on kitchen right? I'll need to introduce you to Peri."

        "Coming!" Noire gave a slight bow to Leo, and then turned and hurried after the other two, leaving only Lucina and Brady as new faces for now.

        "I still think that Brady is the best choice for new head of staff," Odin offered. 

        "Oh sheesh, throwing me to the wolves already, are ya?" Brady arched his eyebrows, arms crossed.

        "You are the best of us at this sort of thing," Lucina pointed out with a slight smile. "Enough to take the position as seriously as it should be taken, anyways."

        "You've shown me no mercy since coming back and as I have the higher position in this castle at the moment, I am fully entitled to giving my opinions regarding where you should be working," Odin added with a wave of his hand. 

        "You must be Brady." Niles was grinning again. "Odin has mentioned you a couple of times. You don't seem the sort to be good at servant stuff."

        "You must be Niles. You don't seem the sort to be servin' a king, but here we are." Brady winked. "My manners ain't the best and I 'pologize for that. But my pa did pound how to clean a castle and polish silverware into my brain 'bout as hard as my ma pounded how to play the violin. I'll do good work."

        "Brutally honest." Niles's grin only grew. "This is a nice change from Odin to be honest."

        " _Must_ you?" 

        "Odin, Niles, enough," Leo sighed, and both of them stood at attention, though Odin noticed that his inability to keep from smiling was mirrored in Niles's expression. It had been a long time since Leo had felt up to scolding them without any real bite to his tone. Or scolding them in general, but they'd all kept away from doing anything serious enough to warrant a true scolding. Heavens knew Leo didn't need more on his plate. "A trial run seems to be our best option here. Is that acceptable to you, Brady?"

        "Perfectly, sire." Brady gave a firm nod. "If my work ain't to your likin' you've got every right to kick me outta that position. Don't be givin' me special treatment cause of my friends."

        That got another smile out of Leo. "I don't plan to." 

        "That goes for all of us involved sire," Gerome's quiet voice added, and he came around the corner, looking a bit tousled but otherwise completely like himself. "I too have a lot of servant skills under my belt, but I would like to request the role of messenger for Lucina and myself."

        "Because of Minerva." Leo tilted his head, then looked towards Lucina, studying her, smile already gone under his usual calculating mask. "I'm assuming you have diplomatic skills. You seem to be the spokesperson of this group."

        "Yes, Your Majesty." Lucina dipped her head to him. "I've done quite a bit of talking in my homeland over the past few years, with nobles and other classes alike. I have no experience with Hoshidan customs, but I am willing to put my all into learning."

        "That makes you no different than my former messengers or any of the messengers from Hoshido when it comes to our customs." The words were said evenly, but there was that tired undertone that came whenever Leo spoke of relations between the two countries. "We'll see how well you two do and take it from there. I'm a little too short-staffed to be picky."

        "Understood." Gerome replied. 

        "Odin, show them to their respective quarters- you know the ones. Tell Laslow to come by my office with the other girl... was her name  _Nah?_ "

        "We have learned not to question her name," Odin replied with a wince. "Which means yes, you heard it right. And of course, milord."

        "Shall I accompany you back to the castle, then?" Niles asked, and Leo nodded. Recognizing the dismissal, gestured for Gerome to come over and the four Ylisseans present quickly and quietly made their way down the stairs.

        "That coulda gone worse," Brady remarked once they were safely out of earshot. "And you're sure that Minerva's not gettin' out again, Gerome?"

        "Positive. Until she figures out that lock, which she still hasn't despite me using it for months," Gerome replied. 

        "Are relations between Hoshido and Nohr worse than Selena described?" Lucina asked, a hint of worry in her blue eyes though her face was impassive. "I imagined it was like the relationship between Plegia and Ylisse after Validar took the throne, only less... well."

        "Less "hello, I'm going to stab you in the back at the first chance I get?"" Odin asked lightly before sighing. "It's better than that but these countries do not have an intertwined history. They are very much separate. Nohr is a country that has to either have allies or conquer to survive and Hoshido is... well, Hoshido."

        "Are you going to make us  _ask_ you to elaborate?" Gerome slowly arched an eyebrow. "Who are you and what have you done with Lucina's cousin?"

        "I have learned how to speak in a form that is not the fell tongue even if it is incredibly boring," Odin scoffed, rolling his shoulders as they entered the castle. "It has simply been a long couple of weeks." A long past few months, after a long war. Everyone in this castle was tired- they'd gotten used to it, as well as the quiet after all the servants had been fired. "Hoshido is entirely self-sufficient. Filled with sunlight and happiness like a fairy tale kingdom. They don't need anything of Nohr and we need much from them- but they were the victors of the war. A war that according to Hoshido, we began."

        Lucina glanced over her shoulder, brows furrowed slightly. "I know it was Anankos's fault-" Man, it was weird hearing that name stated out in the open. "But through King Garon-"

        "Yes. Nohr did start the war." Odin gave a small smile. "And we're still struggling to make ends meet. About a decade of idiotic and ruthless politics from King Garon has not exactly endeared us to our neighbors."

        "I have my work cut out for me then," Lucina remarked, tone firm, and Odin's smile grew less bitter. "I'm sorry we left you alone for so long-"

        "No, there were barriers of space and time that were far too great for any mortal legs to cross without assistance," Odin interrupted with a soft chuckle. "I'm just glad you're all here."

        "We're glad to be here," Brady replied, voice wavering before he promptly cursed and quickly fixed his tone. "Though I'd appreciate it more if my damn wife were here. In the same country but still separated, I'm a  _real_  lucky fella."

        "You knew being married to Selena was going to be difficult," Gerome scoffed. "Or at least, I hope you did."

        "This is  _nooooot_ what I signed up for, man, and you know it." Brady waved a hand, and Odin surprised himself with a laugh. "I'm serious! I was prepared for her acerbic personality by my side fer the rest of my days, and probably never having any money again cause of her shopping trips. Constant absence is _totally_ different."

        "That's fair," Gerome admitted with a sigh.

        "And we have arrived at Lucina and Gerome's quarters!" Odin brought his hand out to the side with a flourish at the closed door. "It's less, well, private than you're accustomed to- or will be if we get more messengers."

        "That was about what we were expecting." The wyvern rider gave a small nod. "We'll be sharing with any Hoshidan messengers should they come as well?"

        "No, this castle is big enough that space isn't an issue- especially now." Odin shrugged. "For now the barracks are yours alone."

        "Thank you, Odin." Lucina caught him in another hug. "We'll talk more when you have time?"

        "Yes, of course- breakfast tomorrow most likely, as I'll probably be swamped with more duties come dinner tonight," Odin replied, wincing at the thought of this evening even as he returned the hug. Arthur had muttered that people were coming from all corners of Nohr to hopefully get a position at Castle Krakenburg since it was a decent paying job. "I apologize that today had to be all business, we're-"

        "Very busy," Lucina replied firmly, pulling away. "Believe me, Odin, I understand. But we're here to stay in Nohr at least even if King Leo decides he no longer needs our services. We have all the time in the world to catch up on the last five years."

        "We're not planning on performing unsatisfactory work, either, and the king seems to be a fair man," Gerome added. "It is unlikely we'll get fired. We'll see you when you're available."

        "...Right. Thanks, guys." Odin grinned, and they parted ways, the couple going into the empty room filled with beds and Odin and Brady moving down another flight of stairs. "This is still... dreamlike, in a sense, for me," he admitted.

        "I don't blame ya. But when have our lives not been weird?" Brady snorted. "Speakin' of work, after ya show me the room, do ya mind introducing me to what I need to be doin'? I'd rather not be freeloading."

        "I think everyone will appreciate that fact, old friend. Of course I will." They walked down the halls of Castle Krakenburg together, the constant heavy atmosphere of the place seeming... just a bit lighter for once.


End file.
